


Bandit King

by Myrddin MacLeod (OutlawRealms)



Series: Bandit King [1]
Category: Breath of Fire, Dragon Ball, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto, Ou Dorobou Jing | King of Bandits Jing, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fantasy, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 86,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutlawRealms/pseuds/Myrddin%20MacLeod
Summary: This is a Harry Potter story based in a world where ideas, and different magics, powers, and legends crossover into the Potterverse to hopefully create something different."In a world full of magic and heartache, Harry was abandoned for his younger twin sister. However, he is taken in by the famous King of Bandit, and trained to be the new king. But maybe, instead of a new bandit, a hero was made as he returns at sixteen to protect his sisters. Dumbledore offers him a job teaching, and Harry must grow stronger as a new enemy arrives by Voldemort's side."Follow, Subscribe, Favourite, and bookmark.https://www.minds.com/myrddinmacleod/https://twitter.com/MyrddinMacLeodhttps://www.facebook.com/MyrddinMacLeodhttps://www.instagram.com/myrddinmacleod/https://gab.com/MyrddinMacLeodhttps://www.bitchute.com/channel/UjIvgHSvqYed/https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC9MrCw-qpJf_UJsyCyUO8cA
Relationships: Tracey Davis/Daphne Greengrass/Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley/Other(s)
Series: Bandit King [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097360
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. The Renewed King

It all started with a stupid prophesy. That was right! Prophesies were stupid, and anyone who said otherwise was stupider. The fortune wasn't very good, for two children anyway. It told of a child that would be born at the end of July with the power Voldemort, 'the Greatest Dark Wizard in a century', does not know, and that the child would be the only being able to destroy him, so it was pretty stupid, and anyone who believed in crap like it should have been shot to save the world from their stupidity. Yep, the 'light' was stupid enough to believe that they should rest their lives in the innocence of a child's 'power'.

There were three magical children born at the end of July. Well, it didn't seem to cross the wonderful people of the light to check the non-magical world for children of magic, or anywhere outside of the United Kingdom because they were that arrogant and even more ignorant or they would have found a further 376 children who were born at the end of July.

However, out of those 376 children including those in the UK, only five sets of parents had faced the Dark Lord and lived to tell the tell, three of those parent-sets didn't live in the UK, and they were unimportant anyway. You see the prophesy got really dicey when you knew that Voldemort wasn't the only self-proclaimed 'Dark Lord' on the planet, likely not even the strongest.

The prophesy never actually mentioned Voldemort by name, but the 'Great' leader of the 'light' Albus Dumbledore, Voldemort's greatest enemy heard the prophesy so of course he came to that conclusion, and honestly many would have too.

But there were other 'Dark Lords', and there were other parents of the 376 children who had survived one: nineteen to be exact; so technically there were twenty four possible candidates for 'A' 'Dark Lords' downfall.

It was just unfortunate that Voldemort was the only 'supreme overlord' wanabee who heard about the prophecy. There was a choice of three children. Neville Longbottom was an only child. He was a pureblood, living with his mother and father. Though, Voldemort prised purebloods as superior to half-bloods or muggle-borns, he chose to attack the half-blood twins.

Harry Potter and his slightly younger sister Rosette were like Neville were only fifteen months old at the time of the attack. Voldemort would never have admitted it, but he was a half-blood, so saw something; he was a threat, so too could they be, and he really hated their mother, Lily Potter for actually capturing Bellatrix that one time, and somehow breaking her as she returned, different, content even.

The Potter's and Longbottom's had been placed into hiding, under the watchful eyes of Albus Dumbledore when he wasn't watching Severus Snape and wondering why he had so many pets, but shrugged that off as unimportant after a while as they were all at least male, so the school wouldn't have to worry about hundreds of chickens, dogs, goats, and pigs running around his school; as headmaster-that would not do.

It was strange how fate could be a mean girl! That frightful night on New Hallows Eve was not the peaceful night where supernatural D-bags hung up their evil and throw a creepy party where he would make all his Death Eaters feel too uncomfortable to enjoy themselves.

No – that night Voldemort struck Godric's Hollow, home of the Potter family, afraid a wee little baby was going to grow up to murder him someday all because an old crackpot said so in a weird and creepy voice, but maybe that was what sold it for him.

Now any sensible couple hiding from the D-bag of D-bags would have used themselves as _'SECRET KEEPERS'_ for the Fidelius charm, or if they had magical powers, ran the hell away, moved to the mood, something like that, but no such intellect when someone was around. Albus Dumbledore was supposed the clever old man you could go to in crisis and he would know how to get you killed, or nearly killed at least.

He thought that running away where there were none of Voldemort's Death eaters, or Voldemort would be too dangerous. Therefore they decided to use Sirius Black, James Potters' best friend as the Secret Keeper to Dumbledore's old family home in Godric's Hollow. Sirius was even the best man at the Potters' wedding.

That however did not exactly happen, because Sirius knew all too well that everyone knew he was going to be secret keeper. He at least had some brains, the Potter's too as they agreed, but it was a shame they chose to trust the wrong man.

They chose Peter Pettigrew. Though the reasoning was sound, it was a shame they didn't count on the weak man's cowardice to have kicked in, and that he was a bad guy. You see Pettigrew was also a close friend of the Potter's.

However, he was considered a joke of a wizard, therefore in theory no one in his or her right mind would expect him to be the true Secret Keeper. That was a grave mistake. Pettigrew had already betrayed the _'light'_ and was already Voldemort's whipping boy.

That day changed the Potters' lives forever. The Dark Lord Voldemort went to Godric's Hollow, knocked out James and Lily Potter. He was going to kill them first, but he was inspired on the thought of how they would look watching their children's limp, dead bodies being toyed with.

He went upstairs in the small cottage house and into Harry and Rosette's bedroom, discovering the raven-haired boy and red-haired girl in their crib, looking up at him.

Harry was standing, his eyes a piercing emerald green colour like his mothers, and ironically the curse of death. Rose was sitting playing with a doll, her eyes hazel like her fathers. Her gaze turned back to her toy. Harry watched as Voldemort fired his deathly Killing Curse at him.

However, he should have probably stayed at home as a weird shield of runes blazed up in a bright light that was almost blinding. Then he heard the deep and powerful roar. The room exploded outwards, glass shattering, and the walls burning, bursting into flame of blue, green, and black.

He could see through the light into the symbols of colours like the reflection of a purl, pressure of magic burnt through the room, and tore the outside wall down, melting it away in emerald flames.

Then he was gone. He was dead, vaporised by his own stupidity. He never even saw what it looked like behind the runes. He was torn from his body and evicted from the Potter's home by a small child.

The light faded and little Harry fell to his knees, naked with burned covering his body, but they were healing instantly. His little sister had whimpered as she looked to see whether her big brother was okay, but other than a small cut on her forehead she was doing well.

However, soon Dumbledore came, and Harry got pushed to the side as he declared Rosette Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived because she had been marked. He didn't see that sometimes marks were far deeper than a silly little cut on someone's forehead, but maybe there was something too that, as nobody saw Rosette's little eye blink from the unearthly glow they sported, to her regular hazel.

Nobody even gave Harry a second glance as they began their praising and worshiping of his sister. Dumbledore did not consider Harry as their savoir, he just took one look at Rose's scar, and that was it. She was the girl-who-lived.

He wouldn't have been surprised if everyone believed Dumbledore if he said that a bird crapping on you was good luck. How was that good luck? A bird had just crapped on you!

_**Fifteen years later…** _

Harry sat, half bored as the train moved. He would stand at just six foot, but he slouched in his seat, not really doing much of anything. He wore black combat trousers with a black sleeveless tee shirt underneath is beige jacket, with brown walking boots.

His raven black hair was cut short, spiking out to the front, longer on top, while the sides were slightly shorter. His eyes were a brilliant shade of green, like emeralds that caught the light just right, which seemed to capture most girls' attention straight away.

He had not long since turned sixteen, and had been travelling alone… well nearly always alone for the past year, since his grandfather passed away. But Harry had learnt more than he ever believed possible in the short time they spent together.

It had been a bit scary, and daunting, but he had magical powers, and the magical world viewed things different compared with the muggles. So, he could get away with being a 'minor' on his own. Though, he had plenty of people he could go to. He wanted to follow in 'his' footsteps and find his own path, just like he did all those years back when he was a kid.

He had grown good at tricks, and even gained an aptitude for sleight of hand, or using his magical talents to give people the slip, or other things beside. His best friend, dubbed him the King of Bandits without knowing the half of it at the time, and it had kind of stuck as a running joke, with a twist of mock these days, ever since.

Though he travelled a lot, he had always wanted to settle a little more when he was younger, but that wasn't his grandpa. His family travelled a lot, searching for that great score from the ancient world. Something so magnificent to just take, not because they needed it, or the money it could fetch on the Black Market, but just to prove they could.

Harry King had learnt a lot on his journeys, and been to many different places around the world he knew he never would have seen staying with 'them'. His family by blood, but he didn't think he could stay mad at his sister for long; he didn't have it in him as she was just a child who knew no better at the time, and maybe she had grown up.

To his 'real' family he had been nothing but a big disappointment. That was why he ran away from home, fleeing the unfairness of it; the way they treated 'her' better than him, and he just could not hack it.

He had been four at the time, and in his four-year-old little head, he felt that running away was the only way. He knew apart of him only did it to get the attention. If they realised he had gone fast enough they could have easily found him. He did not know how long it took them to realise he had ran, but the thought made him cringe.

It had been scary when he was caught stealing by the old man. He had never seen him before in his life, and he was a muggle (non-magical person). However, the man knew of magic. He had been waiting for Harry. He didn't care that Harry was stealing. It was odd to have someone be proud of him for something that was supposed to be wrong.

"Are we there yet?"

Harry was startled from his retrieve by a sizzling hiss of a voice. It came from within his coat, sticking its small and slender black head out. It had twin red strips down each side of its body. It was a long thin snake wrapped around his neck and shoulders twice to stay hidden in his jacket. He had fangs and a hissing little tongue flickering out. He wasn't the most dangerous of snakes, he was the equivalent of a magical adder when it came to deadliness, though he would like to say he was more deadly, he did have his uses such as invisibility, and people tended to not notice him, except Harry, probably because he was a speaker. Anyway, the snake's invisibility didn't last long, and he could slither up vertical surfaces.

"Not yet, Kir," the young man hissed back. He had met his friend a few years back. He hadn't had a name then, but Harry offered him one, Kir, named after his grandfathers' old friend; a magical talking bird that turned into a canon.

Kir couldn't' actually speak human, but he had learned to understand it, but Harry was speaking his language, parseltongue. It was a genetic magical trait as far as Harry could figure. He hadn't known who's blood the gift came from, but it was nice to be able to speak to his friend. Wizards in the Western world believed that snake speakers were so rare and evil, but they weren't that rare, and they weren't feared as evil in the East, and even in the State, Canada, and North America.

"Come on, just do that jumping thing and presto!" the snake complained and begged hopefully, and if he had human lips would have been pouting. "We've been on this damn train for hours now."

Harry chuckled, rolling his eyes amused with his friends' inpatients. The snake seemed to love Complaining.

"It's only been two and half hours... we should be in Calais… in," Harry lifted his left sleeve looking at his watch, which was on a thick leather strap with a silver watch face. "... about twenty minutes," he said with a small grin. "You'll miss the world passing us by if we just jump everywhere like that, and I need some rest from the last few jumps anyway!"

Kir sighed dramatically. "This is so not fun. I hate riding the train… you could have gotten us to the UK anyway you wanted; jumping, portkey, even flying horse-!"

"They're called pegasus!" Harry interrupted while laughing, and thankful that their carriage was void of any other passengers to stare at him hissing away with a snake.

The snake looked at him, shaking his head in disapproval. "I don't really care what you call a pony with wings!"

"Well first I wouldn't call them ponies with wings unless you want to be trampled to death!" he retorted, "You abilities don't fool every creature you meet!"

Kir sighed, rolling his little black eyes. "Well I'm going back to sleep, try not to get into trouble… well at least until after you check into an inn where you can leave me to the peace and quiet for a while."

Harry sighed as he sat back while Kir went back to sleep. The world he used to belong to was so much more different to the one he belonged to now. So much so, he was not completely sure the wizards and witches even knew about it.

He was very much aware most creatures or beings that lived in the magical world were blind to the rest of the planet. However, knew that was not completely their fault, but mostly the purebloods fault, and the magical world's governments for believing they were superior, when in fact, they were far from better to the outside world.

While the scientific, or muggle world as witches and wizards called it moved on and advanced, the wizarding world stayed behind the times, almost living in the dark ages. They had so much power, yet they chose to waste it, and stay how they were, instead of advancing and bettering themselves. He had never understood that no matter how many times his grandpa told him it just seemed stupid and went right over his head.

" _What you have to realise about wizards Harry,"_ his grandpa's words rang in his head, a memory of the past. _"Is most wizards are ruled by their fear, ignorance, or arrogance, sometimes all three." The raven-haired eight-year-old boy just nodded in fake understanding as the old man continued his weird ramblings._

_"They either fear the muggle world," the old man continued ",– fear them finding them because of muggle creations… or they are arrogant and so very ignorant they don't look where they're going, but just stumble there, not realising that was where they were at the start of their journey. Lots believe in ancient traditions, and lore's, and that status of one's blood makes you superior."_

" _Huh? But that's silly grandpa,"_ Harry remembered himself saying with a look of innocent confusion, and smiled thinking about it. _"I love muggle things. I don't know what I would do if I couldn't watch my early morning cartoons." His grandpa just laughed at him in amusement._

Harry shook his head amused about that conversation. He doubted he would ever understand the wizarding community.

He sighed, shaking his head as he looked out of the window, watching the French countryside fly by. He was pretty sure they should be nearing Calais, and then it was just a hop and skip to the UK, if he felt like jumping, but he already had open tickets for the ferry so it seemed like it would be a waste not using them.

He did prefer to see the world and meet people, so teleporting around was a no-no for an adventurous spirit like his. Well, unless he had no choice in the matter, like a quick escape, but he couldn't believe how much the magical world warded against teleportation in the muggle world. It was crazy in some cities having to navigate around them.

It was impossible to get a ward map in such dark times, well there were a few 'Dark Lords' around, or whatever it was they called themselves in other countries. He had gotten into a fight with some guy calling himself the Nightmare Shogun in Japan – well that was his name translated into English.

He had started bothering so seriously disturbed magical school girls who were not equipped to deal with an actual threat. The man just liked to talk too much about how he and his men were going to abuse the terrified girls and keep them as 'toys' to 'relieve stress'.

Harry liked to relieve stress too, but he could go out and find cute girls so he stopped this 'Nightmare Shogun'. It was anticlimactic. The guy liked to monologue more than the schoolgirls. Harry just ran him through with his blade, and the 'Nightmare Ninja', in other words his minions ran away.

Harry set them up with some contacts he got from some friends, just in case they needed help, and they each took his number, just in case. He was a good guy and did his part to help out the citizens of Tokyo, so they could sleep soundly, and he liked rescuing damsels in distress. Sure he never got into their panties (wasn't their long enough and they were all shy, and kind of lovesick for their new hero).

He shrugged that thought off with a smile. It was kind of amusing though actually coming across such a weenie of a 'Dark Lord'. He frowned as he knew from experience that not all of them were powerless frauds. He wasn't just thinking about Voldemort either.

"Maybe I should settle down for a while," he muttered to himself thoughtfully. "Make some new friends, learn some sorcery?" he said in wonder. He hadn't hung around many magical people since he went on his trip of self-discovery, so it sounded like a plan, and sorcery was a subject that he lacked in.

Sure, he could conjure the odd flower without a wand or staff even, but that was just because he needed that trick to impress the pretty young ladies, and he would say he had gotten quite good at that.

However, his main companions had been muggles all the way, completely oblivious to any mystical realms hidden upon the Earth, some of which were blatantly obvious if you looked hard enough. You really couldn't have missed that stuff in New York a few weeks back. He had been glad he had been the other side of the planet. He still wasn't sure what that was about and nobody he knew could seem to get any answers.

It had to make him wonder sometimes, as even the 'magical'-world didn't see it, or maybe they chose not to, who really knew? But then they were crazy people who liked living, suffocated in their own little bubbles of ignorance.

Frowning was becoming a habit as he pulled out his copy of the French newspaper from his jacket, reading it over. Apparently, the UK was that news worthy. They had loads of 'unexplained' deaths happening all the time, muggle and sorcerer. Then that earthquake last week, and that bridge collapsed, and the hurricane destroying a whole town, so with that thing in New York some muggle crackpots were saying it was the end of the world.

But then, maybe it was the end of the world, so he figured he should find a cute girl to have some fun with just in case. Then if the world wasn't ending, he would be happy to know he got lucky and had plenty more time to get lucky until some idiot finally did destroy the world.

He read through, between the lines about; odd men wearing black robes and masks having been found brutalised. So some people were fighting back, and it was not the wimps in the magical world, or should he call it wizarding world, or witchy world – well, the second would bug them most, so that it was, in front of them at least.

This whole mess with Voldemort's return was partially why he was returning, because he couldn't stand letting these morons get their own way. Voldemort was on his 'yes it's okay to call this murder' list. That piece of crap royally screwed up his relationship with his parents. He just hoped that after he left that at least his mother took parenting Rosette seriously.

Since Voldemort's return a few months ago, he couldn't get a break (which was another reason to pay the UK a visit. They were getting on his last nerve). Wizards and witches of the not quite-dark (delusional nutter's), dark, and dark and evil variety being more brazen wherever he went in Western EU countries, and the closer to the UK, the more annoying and obvious.

Voldemort had been back in the public eye for around four or five months, and already morons wanted to join him in murder, and worse. The selfish jerks just wanted to commit crimes of murder and hate and whatever wherever they were as if life was so terribly cheap. The worse thing about that was they were getting away with it.

He had beaten the ten barrels of crap out of ten Death Eater wannabes in Italy, and got attacked by their aurors for 'taking the law into his own hands', even though they attacked him, it was self defence, but they didn't care. He had no choice but to beat them up too, not that it was hard. He found wizard and witch cops more useless than the muggles. It amused him as he was sure the muggle cops would have lasted longer against him.

You just had to be fit enough to run away from magical world cops and they would never be able to keep up, so just run into a heavily warded area, and you're home free. Or if they've put up a localised ward, outrun them through it and bingo was their name 'o, because they were your puppies, led on the leash. It was not just Italy or the UK either. They seemed to be just that ignorant in their own power, and that in arrogant weakness of others worldwide, except a very few places, but many places were different, some better than others.

He figured that going to the UK was likely the good thing to do since some of his best friends lived there. Then he had his bitch of a sister being the Girl-Who-Lived or whatever. He was torn about that, not her title, he did not care about that, but his sister could, and should be considered innocent, as she had not known better.

It frustrated him to think that he still cared about her and wanted to protect her, and be a big part of her life; they were twins after all. The magical world idiots would be putting a lot of pressure on her to be their saviour. They did not seem capable of just getting off their lazy asses and blowing the bastard Death Eaters to hell themselves and that would be easy.

If they stopped following the 'high road' principle, and took the 'low road' when called for, like dealing with the terrorist scumbags-smegheads all would be right, and the Death Eaters, even under Voldemort's orders would think twice before going out and having 'fun'. If they were smart, if not, then who would really mourn them!

The world he came from was so different, full of technology and magic, and everything the magical world stood against, he was for. He loved the muggle world, and lets us face it, muggle fashions were better, so much more to look at when checking out a cute girl, and he liked cute girls, muggle, witch, cute and hot are cute and hot wherever he goes.

Harry smiled a little; as he leaned his head back he took a deep breath of freedom. He let his mind wander as he had some time before the station, and they would probably have to wait a few more minutes to be allocated a platform or something.

He could remember the events that started this all those years ago. His grandpa was fresh in his mind. He slowly closed his eyes, pulling in a few deep breaths resting contently. His mind drifted back to his parents. They should have been his family, but instead, life fell to fame.

_**Twelve years earlier…** _

_Four-year-old, Harry James Potter had short messy black hair and beautiful emerald green eyes. He was wearing old charity shop clothes: His sister Rose, the girl-who-lived did not like it if their parents bought him anything new. He was not sure why his sister was so stuck up and hated him so, because he loved her very much, even though she was horrible to him._

_Last year he had even heard Albus Dumbledore, supposedly nicest person you could meet encouraging his parents to give Rose everything, and him nothing, if that is what she wanted. He said that she needed to know all of the love because she was special, and Harry wasn't._

_However, Harry was not sure that was what Rose really wanted, because he had also heard the old man telling her, her parents would give her anything she wanted it, if she told them too not let Harry have anything because all of their love belonged to her, so that she could grow up to save the wizarding world._

_Harry wondered why Dumbledore would be so cruel, so evil towards him but came up with no answers. He wanted Rosette to have all of the love and affection, and he knew anger for the first time. His sister was not exactly stupid, but not very smart when it came to getting things she would do nearly anything. He did not think he should blame his sister for this, but the idiots that gave in to her._

_Harry's mother Lily fought Dumbledore at first, but that old man had a way of twisting words to make bad ideas seem good. He told them that Rosette needed all the love and attention if she was to survive Voldemort._

_Harry often wondered why that name never scared him as it did everybody else. He guessed that it was because he thought the name was stupid. In all honestly, who in reality could fear a name, unless you were weak minded and pathetic… only a wimp and coward can fear Voldemort's name._

_It was his and Rose's birthday and Harry was like any normal child on his special day. He was in good spirits, and hopeful for at the very least one small gift from his parents and a hug and kiss from his mum. However as the day progressed and guests started arriving for_ _'Rose's'_ _birthday party he was ignored, by the end of the day all he wanted was a hug from his mum, that was all he really ever cared about, however none came._

_How anyone could just ignore one child for another was just horrible. He had not eaten anything at the party, mainly because he felt uncomfortable. Every time he went to take something to eat, he sensed a glare aimed at him, and looking around it was always one of his parents, normally his dad, so he stopped trying to eat. None of the other kids at the party even spoke to him or gave his much of a look; he was just the pitiful unloved child nobody knew._

_His family hated him… maybe even despised his very existence. What had ever he done to deserve such treatment he may never know? However, he did not hold it against them; not really, well maybe he held it against his father, the worse of them all. All Harry had ever wanted from his family was some love and attention, some kindness… to be happy like everybody else._

_Harry had cried himself to sleep that night…_

_The next morning he had entered the kitchen for breakfast, starving after not eating at the party when his father demanded he go to his room and not to be greedy and stealing all of the cereal. He hadn't even opened the box yet. He was lucky when he did as he was ordered that a house elf came with some breakfast for him. He always' loved the house elves; they had always' taken care of him._

_Imagine that, having the servants love you more than your family? At least he knew from the kind creatures what it felt like to have some kindness, some love, someone to talk to._

_That whole week he was not allowed into the dining room or kitchen, therefore, a house elf kindly snuck him food, but it broke his little heart more and more each day. His parents hated him. He was confused, lonely and scared, why, what reason did they have to hate him? He could not take it much longer. It would be better to have no family rather than one that hated you._

_Two weeks after his birthday, Harry James Potter left Potter Manor alone and was never seen again…_

_Kind of not...?_

Harry startled away, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He sighed as he quickly checked on his phone as he woke up because he heard a tone. He was a little surprised to see he had missed a text message from his best friend reminding him to visit her, first chance he got once back in the country.

He was glad he had this new roaming contract or his and his friends bills would be sky-high. He replied to her message and put his phone back into his jacket inside pocket.

It seemed like only a minute before the train slowed to a stop and the doors opened onto the platform. He had snaked passed nearly everyone, disappearing onto the crowded platform, towards the gates and exit.

His ferry didn't leave until the next morning, so he had to find a place to stay for the night. Since he was not going to be in town for long he figured a comfortable, but cheap place was best since he didn't want to waste his limited funds.

He normally earned money here and there, using his talents where needed, or just doing honest work if he could, so he didn't have riches. Though, the thought of just going into Gringotts and using his 'families' money was tempting. He doubted they ever cut him off, thinking he was dead or something.

Thinking of that, he doubted his family would even notice the money missing they had so much, and who could 'steal' from Gringotts that they would regularly check? It amused him that wizards were that arrogant or just that stupid when it came to something as important as money that they would be so trusting of the goblins of Gringotts wizarding bank.

He took a few deep breaths as he headed towards the exit when he grabbed some scruffy looking kids wrist. The kid looked at him in terror as he took his wallet back. Still holding the boy, he pulled out a ten-euro note and stuffed it into the boys pocket before letting him go.

"This one's on me!" he said in perfect French, even emulating the accent so well most people mistake him for a native, no matter the country, language was his major talent when it had nothing to do with magic.

The boy stared at him for a moment before he ran off into the crowd while he put his wallet away. He could have as easily turned out like that kid, alone, picking pockets to get some food money. He knew there were probably other kids around, and that it was to share, but he couldn't go around giving out more than he could afford to lose at the moment, just because he felt an odd affinity to the kid.

He made it out of the train station and hailed a cab – well they were all parked up waiting for passengers, so he jumped in the front one, still speaking French asked him to take him to a traveller's inn, as he was not staying in town.

"A shame sir," the cab driver replied, laughingly. "Are you getting the ferry in the morning to England?" he asked, being one of those curious types, (nosey), as he pulled out into the street and started driving.

"Yes, I have some business to attend too," he agreed with a small smile, not really feeling like giving much more, emotion wise as he sat in the back, resting in the comfortable leather with his seatbelt on.

"Terrible luck they seem to be having over there... reminds me of those Freak storms that hit New York!" he said, gesturing to the newspaper on the passenger seat. It was that day's paper, the UK Mirror. He had left his French paper on the train for whomever, since he had had his fill. "Here, have a look… do you read English?" he asked, handing it over.

"You won't believe me, but it's my first language. I'm a somewhat linguist," he said, shrugging. "Full emulation of another language does wonders for comprehension," he added looking over the front page while the driver nodded, though looked confused.

He grimaced as he saw a full page of a village, destroyed in a freak 'storm'. The clouds floated around the place with a green hue, and he tried not to grit his teeth too much in anger as he could just see it, the cloud held the shape of a skull and serpent. It was the mark of the Death Eaters, but the muggle papers would overlook it as a coincidence and brush it aside.

"You sure you want to head there now, friend?" the driver asked as they pulled to a stop outside a lodge near the ferry docking terminals.

He sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Yeah, unfortunately I have to take care of… well possibly my sister, and I have friends over there. It looks like it's going to be one of those years," he finished, chuckling he handed the man back his paper and paid him his fair.

"Possibly… but take care my friend!" the man called as he climbed out and closed the door behind him.

He gave the driver a nod and waved him off before turning to the lodge. It was getting dark so he quickly entered. He was lucky to find no queue, just a pretty older girl working at the desk, smiling nervously as he walked over asking for a room.

"Let's see here sir," she said with a nervous smile. "I'm sorry we don't have any free rooms available," she lied with this sweet fake smile, brushing back her long blonde hair back.

He detected the lie straightaway so went along with it, curious. "Oh, well, that's a shame; could you tell me where I might find an available room?"

She seemed to gulp and panic then before she quickly shook her head. "Sorry sir, I don't, but… no… that's too scandalous," she said as if talking to herself, but it was obvious what she was trying to do now, and from her lack of talent at it, it was quite obviously her first time trying anything like it.

"Okay, I'll stay with you," he helped her out, startling her, she 'brightened', hiding her grimace as she let him lead her away before taking his arm and leading him to her room.

A few minutes later, he had gotten comfortable, removing his clothes, leaving on his black boxer shorts. She had told him she'd be back in just a few as she left for the connected bathroom.

He was a little concerned, as she had gotten more nervous as she led him to her room, and he felt her shaking. It was her weird plan so what was he to do other than enjoy himself? He may be tired but when a cute girl just up and offers, and he's magic so knows she was clean of any STI's using a hidden charm.

Though, from her body language and everything else, not everything was going to be as meets the eyes. So, it was the gentlemanly thing to do, stay, get laid, and find out what the deal was later when some jerk was shooting at him or something like that. He learnt from the best after all, and that wasn't just from his grandfather, but a treasure hunting friend/brig brother figure, and the opposite sex seem to get his 'big brother' into trouble all the time, and still they both fall for the 'call'.

It might have seemed like an age when she finally opened the bathroom door, slowly and shyly stepping out. His eyes widened in surprise as he drank her in.

She walked out with a wiggle in her step, but it was clumsy in an unpractised sort of way. However, he really liked what she was wearing. It was a white silk nightdress with spaghetti straps over her shoulders that left nothing to the imagination. It was lacy, almost transparent, but not quite. He could still see the outline of her small breast and nipples poking through the thin material. It was short, so short in fact; he could see her tight white silk panties just barely covered.

Her long soft pale legs moved her forward almost against her own judgement, and her eyes held a sad uncertainty as she moved closer, crawling onto the bed with him. She gulped as she looked to the dark silver metal wrapped around his right forearm.

He could feel her shaking as her fingertips touched his solid abs. He pulled her into him, kissing her surprised lips with tenderness, as he pulled her into his body, feeling her on him. Her fingers moved to his arms, hesitant on the metal, before she ignored it.

She pulled back after a moment of kissing him, her chest pounding and her long blonde hair falling onto his muscular body. She looked scared, confused, worried, and even excited, and aroused, which was why he carried on.

He pulled her back to his lips and she was not resistant. She accepted his tongue, as hers met his. He wrapped his hands around her, taking hold of her solid butt; he felt the moan into his mouth. Her finger's starting to wander over his chest. She could feel the buzz of strength, the power hidden beneath his flesh.

She moved up, onto his lap. She almost gasped into him as the weight of her body pushed his large rucked up member into her butt. It was rock hard and nothing she had ever thought it would be. She could feel him pulling her down, swallowing her lips, her tongue, her saliva; she could not stop from rocking her hips into him.

He was smiling as she pulled back, gasping for air. She was startled as he rolled her over, lying gently on top of her. She could feel him pressed up to her burning crouch. She tried to hold in the pleasurable groan as he started nibbling on her left ear, down to her neck, suckling and nipping at her flesh but it was impossible, and felt impossibly good.

Moving down and round he made it to her throat, nipping and licking, her heartbeat raced. He was gentle but firm, soft and rough, contradicting her thoughts, her mind, her senses felt close to shutting down for a forced reboot. He stimulated her with his lips and fingers, his tongue making her shudder.

He was feeling her small breast, her nipples painfully hard as he lifted her sexy nightdress up and over her head, revealing her soft flesh. He was sucking her nipples in seconds, one after the other, hungry. She was whimpering and shuddering, moaning louder.

Continuing down, his lips and tongue left her sensitive little breasts to her tummy and navel, licking and suckling her firm body. He was careful while pulling her soaking wet panties off, smelling the delightful scent of her need. It was swollen and soaking with some sparse hairs trimmed above her entrance.

She was crimson cheeked as she looked down to see him taking a moment to admire her before her head shot back as electricity coursed through her veins and she cried out with a feeling she had never imagined before. He licked again, lapping at her she just could not take any more as she screamed out, squeezing her pale thighs around his head, her fingers in his hair pulling him tight to her.

He suckled and drank from her as her body convulsed and shuddered with a pleasure she could have never given herself. Her chest felt like it was going to explode as she calmed, stroking her fingers through his hair, her eyes glassy, unseeing.

It took her a few moments to recover when she saw him smirking as he kissed his way up her body after cleaning off the last of her delicious juices. She could not keep the smile from her lips as he kissed her deeply, tasting herself on his tongue.

She knew she could do this now. She wanted it so bad. She started crawling down, kissing her way down before he had even gotten onto his back, his boxers off seconds later. Her eyes went wide as she saw it for the first time, taking it in her hands her lips sucked it up into her mouth.

He almost shot his load early at her obviously non-experienced, hot little mouth swallowed as much of him as it could. Her tongue was doing its job well, tasting everything it could. He held back while she moved up and down, sucking hard and moving fast, her hungry tongue tasting everything, even pre when it dribbled out, and she could not get enough of the salty taste.

Then it happened, and she had never known one boy could ever have that much that she almost chocked and some went down her and shot out of her nose. However, like he drank from her, she swallowed every last drop and even licked it from her upper lips before he pulled her up, and nothing was going down as she thought it would have.

He lay on top of her, holding his weight back as he kissed her, not caring that he can taste himself. He was at the hot entrance, feeling the squirms of him and her as he gently pushed in. It was like a fire and he loved it as he slid further inside her body when he reached an obstruction.

This made him more suspicious, but her impatient humps saw that she wanted more in, so he pushed. She gasped as he broke through the barrier and slid straight in to the hilt. He kept it deeply buried; throbbing inside her, while she adjusted to the new sensations when her rocking hips told him she was ready.

He started pumping, slowly at first, but getting faster and faster, harder and harder. She was crying out in bliss over and over again. Her chest felt like it could explode, and she would not have minded. She felt dizzy, like a high that she wished would last forever.

She felt it starting to bubble up while she watched his expression, heard his pants and moans now as he enjoyed her body and she his in return. She screeched, her body arching in a zone she didn't know existed, and he was grunting out, pushed in all the way, holding his monster as deep as it would go, emptying himself into her body, she could feel it all and relished in every drop inside her body before they both collapsed onto the bed, exhausted.

He let her hold him while he felt her throbbing around him as she continued to enjoy the last remnants of the moments that she'd cherish forever.

However, she did not have long as moments later someone was banging loudly and dangerously on the door. They were shouting. Harry looked to her; he could see fear and confusion.

"Y-you're not him?" she asked, but knew the answer so did not wait. "B-but… I heard he was fat and old-er, but I thought they were w-wrong. I hadn't seen him before, and I-I had to… I had to give 'his' son m-my virginity for them to leave us alone…-!"

She had trailed off, having been so worried, the mood had left and she had not noticed that he had pulled out. He had softened, covered in her and him as he looked unconcerned as he grinned and covered her with her blanket, keeping her snug.

He winked, and she blushed as he pulled on his boxers and opened the door on the next bang. The man almost flew in. He was big with muscles, wearing a blue suit. He was with another three strong looking men in suits and a jumbo-sized fatty wearing shorts and a white tee shirt with food stains on it, and they all looked to be in raging tempers.

"Who are-!?" the first man demanded.

He went down with a hand wrapped around his throat and his head smashed through the brick wall, cracking mortar and plaster, shattering into some bricks, going down, out cold to lie at his feet, a crumpled mess of blood, completely ruining his suit.

"I'm Harry… Harry King; it's a pleasure to meet you!"


	2. King of the World

"Who are…!?" the thug behind the door tried to get out in his anger while his three suit wearing muscle bound men waited, just as angry for orders.

However, the young adventurer did not let him finish his question before he struck. The thug went down with a hand wrapped around his throat and his head smashed through the brick wall, cracking mortar and plaster, shattering into some bricks, going down, out cold to lie at his feet, a crumpled mess of blood, completely ruining his suit.

"I'm Harry… Harry King; it's a pleasure to meet you!"

Two of the other men took that as cues to attack, but Harry moved faster, kicking one in the nuts while slipping his left hand into the man's jacket and pistol-whipping him out cold with his own gun as he drew it, before aiming it at the last two. They seemed like they were going for guns but the click of the safety release on the silver handgun he took was enough for them to get the point and back off.

However, the fat slob of a thing was truly terrified while his men did not show those signs they were not stupid enough to do something stupid, like try to attack.

"Right, tell fatty here that she is off the menu, and that if you or any of your boys come back here ever again, I'll fucking kill you all!"

"Y-you haven't the guts kid!"

_Bang!_

The man screamed like a little girl as his kneecap was blown off. He fell to the floor, crying and screaming, holding the bloody limb. "Don't even think for a moment that I don't have the guts because I've met bigger bads than you could possibly imagine, and I'm still alive, now get the fuck out of here and take fatty, your 'friends', and the cry-baby with you!" he demanded and the man nodded quickly and picked up his injured 'friend'.

It was kind of amusing watching him trying to drag the others too. "Why didn't you kill him; he took what was mine!" the fatty whined without a clue Harry could still hear him.

"Because that boy is dangerous! You don't cross people like him and win! He would have blown our brains out!" he hissed his reply. "He wears a freaking weapon on his arms, and when a guy does that, and doesn't use it; it's probably good for your continued breathing!"

Harry shrugged, amused those types of 'gangsters' still exist as he looked to a man and woman a little down the hall. He knew they must be the girls' parents. He shrugged, smirking before turning from where they watched him in awe, re-safety-ed the gun and closed the bedroom door behind him, locking it.

She was lying in her bed still, under her covers looking at him, squirming. "Hey, so, I can still stay, right?" he asked and she readily nodded her head, lifting her covers to reveal her naked body, he pulled off his boxers and slid in. "I guess I can always catch a later boat," he said as she pulled his lips to meet hers, hungrily taking his tongue.

It was about one in the afternoon the next day that Harry had cleaned up, washed and gotten dressed in some green cargo trousers, his brown and black walking shoes, and white tee shirt since he carried everything around with him using a useful magical trick. Anyway, what's the point of all of the magic in the world if you don't use it when you need too?

He wore a cream coloured jacket and Kir had returned from wherever it was he wandered too sleep while Harry was getting some action. He would sometimes hide under his jacket if there wasn't anywhere else.

Harry still didn't know the blonde girls name, and she had already left her room after showering with him, and dressed. She had left him a sandwich, which he devoured before leaving and locking her room after him, having hidden his new gun away using magic since he didn't want to screw up and get into a crap-load of trouble if caught trying to take a weapon on a ferry because that was too troublesome.

Harry stretched his muscles, feeling great. He had been surprised that the police hadn't been called after the gunshot, but maybe people realised who got shot and didn't care, or the hotel was empty, which wouldn't surprise him, given the bull-shit that had been going down.

He soon found his temporary lover at the service desk. She smiled at him as he reached her, and leaned over, kissing his lips. "I wish you could stay with me," she said brightly. "I'm only a year older than you, and I doubt I will ever find anyone as magical as you are."

"I'm sure you'll find somebody… 'Magical'," he said with a smirk, stealing one last kiss. "We might see each other again… with luck," he said as she watched him walk out of the doors and disappear out of her life after saving it.

_He was her Saviour!_

Harry had boarded the ferry twenty minutes before it was due to depart, so he sat back on a bench on deck to relax as he was still a little sleepy from the night before.

He let his mind drift as the sun cooled down on him while mildly wondering whether Kir was the laziest snake on earth or whether that was just a snake thing. He would have to look that up sometime if he remembered.

London!

His 'family'...

He remembered when he found a new hope, when a man saw he could do great things if only encouraged.

_He was a five-year-old little boy with messy black hair. He wandered alone and hungry through the streets of London, unaware that he was being watched and followed by an old man._

_Harry Potter was cold and a part of him regretted running away. He didn't even know where he was going as he wandered the streets. It didn't even cross his mind that the family elves should have been able to track him anywhere. He just knew his family would be better off without him in the way. His family would not have him to glare at, and starve, and treat like dog-doo._

_The young boy walked down a deserted alley with a blue backpack over his shoulders, leading in to a dead end. Sighing he turned around, jumping. There was an old man standing in his path. He wore a long, flowing orange trench coat, and had brown eyes with greying black hair that stood out at angles, in all directions downwards. He looked down at Harry with a mischievous grin plastered on his lips. Harry was not really sure whether he should be afraid of the old man or not, but he did not seem very sinister._

_"Hello kid," the man said with a grin, his brown eyes were kind and understanding._

_"Err, who, who are y-you?" replied little Harry in a small voice. He was feeling scared, but he held his ground. He had only just run away, and now he had been caught. He wondered whether the old man had been following him, since he could have sworn he felt a weird presents behind him for a while now._

_"My name is Jing... King," he introduced himself, pausing after his first name as if something amused him about his second name. He smiled. Harry would swear he had heard that name before, the Jing part, but he couldn't quite place it. "I am old and I'm not getting any younger," he began, laughing at his own humour. "I fear my time in this world is not long but to expire, so I searched for a boy just like I was – with so much hidden potential, so that my talent is not lost. I am here to offer you the chance of a life time."_

_Harry gulped, stepping back slightly, it was not that he thought the man might hurt him; he was just confused and startled. "W-why...? W-what do you want with me?" He thought, since his parents did not want him around for anything why would anyone else._

_Jing grinned with a non-committed shrug. Harry hadn't met many old people and no one as old as this man other than Albus Dumbledore. However, Jing was clean-shaven and was neat and tidy wearing muggle clothes. But there was something this man had that was the same as Dumbledore, and that was a sense of power. Dumbledore frightened him sometimes, mainly because of how he wanted his family to act, but Jing's power was not a sense that he was doing anything purposeful as Dumbledore was, that crazy old man wanted people to be impressed by him just walking into the room, Jing didn't seem to care either way._

_"Unfortunately, Harry I squandered so many chances to settle down and have a family," Jing said with a faraway gaze before it returned to Harry, smiling lightly. "Therefore, I had no children to pass my legacy down upon," he said before mumbling something that Harry didn't quite catch, but he didn't ask, "that I know of."_

" _How'd you know my name?" he demanded, starting to feel afraid._

_Jing chuckled with a sheepish shrug. "I've met your parents before, and I watched you, and when I looked into those eyes of emeralds it was as if I was looking at myself; the possibilities; to steal such a gem as pure and unrestrained by the improbable. I knew you, the child with nothing to stay. There for he would become the new king and the legend would continue long after I have gone and left this world."_

_He moved closer to the shocked child, crouching down to eye level he smiled. The child was intelligent, long above his tender years. He had magic within him just as far reaching as his possibilities. Jing knew the child would never know how to fail even if he had to try time and again and that was the spark of truth._

" _People once said that I could steal the stars from the sky!" he said with a flare to his voice as he stood up, straight, proud, and strong._

_Harry stared at him in open mouthed shock. "Y-you're from my book!" he declared in awe. "You were the Bandit King!"_

_Harry had read a book about all of the Bandit Kings crimes and his legend; he had just found it lying in his room one day and found it fascinating. He had even dreamt of one day becoming the King of Bandit, which would be so cool. However, he just thought it a fairytale; some of the things in the book just seemed unbelievable. He then realised where he heard this old man's name: In the book._

_It seemed so amazing; he was actually face to face with 'the' Bandit King: The King of Bandit. His hero was in front of him. Harry's eyes were wide open in shock and awe, he was really meeting him, it was not just a dream, not a lie; he could see it was the truth in the old man's eyes… they held no fibs._

_Jing grinned as he watched the boys' mind work frantically, trying to understand, to comprehend what he had been told. "You enjoyed the book I left for you then?" he finally asked noticing the young lads' awed expression with some amusement._

_Harry nodded emotionlessly. "I-it in my backpack," he soon responded, a small smile stalled on his lips._

_Jing grinned. "How would you like to take my place," he asked in barely a whisper. "How would you like to be my heir?" he added quietly._

_Harry's eyes bugged out of his head comically, in shock and wonder. "You really want me to be the next King of Bandit?" he asked, his voice full of wonder and hope._

_Jing nodded and offered his left hand. "Only if you want to?" he agreed. Harry suddenly nodded eagerly; making the best choice in his life… he took the old man's hand in his right._

_It would be a while until he knew; he had always taken the name Bandit. That was who he was. Bandit King._

"Are we there yet?" Kir startled Harry out of his thoughts, and he laughed.

"Not quite," he said, shaking his head. "The Ferry hasn't even pulled out of dock yet, and won't for..." He looked at his watch. "Another ten minutes, so give it a rest. You spend most of your time sleeping anyway, so what's your problem?"

"I got bored!"

"Well don't try scaring people. They won't all be as awesome as me!" he said laughing as he went back to lounging, thinking about when he first met Kir.

_Harry King was sad and lonely. He was twelve with a mess of black hair to his lower neck. His emerald coloured eyes were dull as he wandered through the small wood, lost in thought and heartache._

_His Grandpa Jing had just passed over to the other side, leaving the young boy by himself. He had friends whose parents would take him in without hesitation, but he had a world to explore now he had nothing keeping him in one place. He had some funds left by his grandpa, and plenty of homes around the world he inherited, so he would have places to stay, not to mention friends._

_He knew he was a bit young to travel the world alone. However, if he was to become_ _'King of Bandit'_ _he should start young, right? He had all of the skills needed; he just had to find his first target, and succeed. He would live up to the name Bandit King._

_The young boy walked alone through the small woods when he suddenly heard a snickering voice, "I'll scare the little human boy, real well!" Right then a small black and red snake slithered into view on a branch as it appeared in a stream as if it had been invisible before. It was just below eye level. "Boo!" it hissed amusedly, giggling at the startled little human boy._

_The young human suddenly grinned, giggling excitedly. "Wow, you're funny little guy, aren't you?" he said to the snake in a hissing language he didn't notice at the time._

" _You speak!" the little snake hissed out, startled._

" _Umm... of cause I do, silly!" he replied, finding that the little guy brightened his day._

_The little snake shook his head while little black eyes rolled. "You speak the language of serpents!" he confessed in amazement._

" _I can speak parseltongue?" he asked in awe while the snake didn't know what that meant he took from context that it was what humans called their language._

_Now a normal wizard child from the wizarding world in the UK would cry and think he was going to be evil and have to try hiding his gift, However, Harry wasn't a normal wizard child anymore, and though he had never met a parselmouth before he had been to countries where the culture considered them high society, and a mark of good fortune among other things._

" _That is so awesome!" he declared in glee instead of freaking out. "I can't wait to tell my best friend Sahara! She will so freaking be jealous of how much more awesome I am now!"_

_The little snake looked confused. "You is silly human!" he said, but it wasn't spoken in a hurtful way, but jokingly._

" _Oh, well, hey!" Harry said with a sheepish grin. "My given name is Harry Potter, but my taken name is Bandit King, but normally I just go by Harry King because I don't want anyone suspecting that I'm going to be the next king of Bandit's, so it's mostly to protect my real name, you know, names can have power and all that stuff."_

" _I do not have a name!"_

" _I know, how about Kir!?" Harry suggested. "That was my grandpas familiars name!"_

" _I suppose I'll take it!" the snake agreed readily. "But how are you going to become a king of anything all alone?"_

" _Well I am a wizard, but..." he sighed shaking his head. "I don't know much sorcery! I do know lots of magic and fighting techniques though, and stuff like that! I suppose I'll manage, but I suppose if you want Kir, you could come with me as my familiar. It would be cool to have a magical snake to talk too."_

_Kir looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, corking his little black head to look at him; he had red over his eyes looking like a little mask. He was deep in thought for a moment._

_"Hmm… okay… I guess I haven't really got anything better to do," he agreed with a short nod of agreement. Well in actual fact, it was boring in the small woods without anyone to talk to, and the young lad: Harry King seemed interesting enough; he just didn't realise how interesting life would get when Harry hadn't found a cute girl to take his mind off getting into trouble._

_Harry laughed and offered his arm down to the young serpent. Kir climbed up, coiling carefully around his wrist and forearm. He was small, and in a snakes growth was about the same age as Harry was._

_"Do you want me to find you some food before we leave?" Harry asked eagerly with all the energy that rolled off him in droves, hoping up and down._

_Kir chuckled shaking his little head in the negative. "I ate yesterday, and we snakes don't eat everyday like you mammals," he answered good-naturedly, with what might be call a smug smirk, though that could just be Harry's new friend's normal expression._

_Harry giggled in amusement. "Okay then… let's go," he declared over-eagerly, as he sprang forward, bouncing off through the woods, happy he would have a partner in crime,_ _'literally'._ _From that day on Harry and Kir became the best of friends and never went far from each other, exploring the world and bringing forth the new legend of the_ _King of Bandit._

Harry sighed as he made it to the front of deck before the ship had made much headway. He watched as they finally left Calais, amused, leaning back against the safety rail. He was just going to head back inside to grab a drink when he saw a girl, his age there about with crinkled light brown hair tied back into a ponytail.

She is quite slender, wearing tight blue jeans and a pink hoody-top. She stopped a little way from him, leaning on the railing, looking out into the ocean. Her brown eyes were down and thoughtful, sadness clouding over her vision, so she probably was not seeing much of the beautiful day to be out on deck, as since whatever happened in New York seemed to have screwed with the planets climate and it was taking a while to slowly whirl back into place.

He was curious as he could sense her magic. She was leaking it. He had never, not once seen a wizard or witch, except the odd under school age muggle-born, well on muggle transport before. It was a novel experience as some muggle-borns must still get along with their muggle family enough to travel that way, or they were smart like him and didn't want to miss anything, as the journey was half of the trip.

Harry grinned as he pushed himself up from the rail and walked over, leaning on her portion of the rail next to her. She didn't even acknowledge him, and he was sure she hadn't noticed him. It was amusing he supposed, but not quite that clever of her with Death eaters after English witches and wizards, muggle-born especially.

"Knut for your thoughts?" he asked in English, taking a guess, startling her, her cheeks flamed up, embarrassed at her lack of attention.

"S-sorry," she said sheepishly. "I just have a lot on my mind… its nothing really, but it was nice of you too… wait, you said knutt, as in…?" she trailed off as he nodded, shrugging. "You're a wizard, but how did you know I'm a witch?" she asked, concerned.

"You were giving off enough stressed magic to clue in an inanimate object," he answered, amused while she ducked her head, further embarrassed. "I'm Harry King! Please may I ask the name of the fine young witch I am now in the company?" he said in a mock snooty way that she associated with purists.

She could not help but smile, letting out a small giggle. "I'm Hermione Granger. I really didn't think others like me travelled the muggle way."

"Well, I don't want to miss anything fun now do I?" he asked grinning as he looked around and then gestured her. "If I were as foolish as to teleport everywhere, I would have missed the opportunity to make a new friend like you now, wouldn't I?"

"T-then I'm glad you're here," she replied, smiling as they went back to looking over the sea, leaning on the rail with the wind nipping at them. "It makes me feel kind of crummy thinking about going back... with you know… _'HIM'_ on the loose, but it'll make me feel worse just leaving all of my friends to it and not returning."

"The all-time dilemma… do you know what I would do?" he asked her and she looked to him shaking her head. "I would buy me a bazooka," he said in all seriousness and she could not help but burst out laughing as he gave her a grin and took her right hand in his left.

"In a way it's the truth," he commented as she calmed down. "There are these people who say two wrongs don't make a right. In a way, I suppose I can see their point, but if some guy decides he's going to slap me around. I'm going to break his face, and maybe kick him in the nuts a few times, so that he gets the message. With every bully out there, if you step up and retaliate with just as much… no, with more violence, it does send a powerful and painful message to them, and others who would think about playing on any weakness."

"I-I've never looked at it like that before," she said in surprise. "Everyone… well, all the adults just want to capture the Death Eaters, and they laugh and escape, and we suffer more for it. It's true, you can stand up to the bully, but if the bully still doesn't fear you, then he'll just come back, more brazen, laughing harder than before."

"Wow, beauty and brains… I like that in a girl," he said while she went darker in the cheeks, holding his hand in return.

"I-I have a b-boyfriend you know," she replied but she did not let his hand go. She had never been hit on by a boy in Harry's league before, as he said, beauty and brains. Though, he was more along the handsome and intelligent, and handsome in that dangerous way that made you believe that he would get you both into some sort of trouble, but he would fight you both out of it afterwards.

"Yeah, well I'm not really looking to settle down, really," he said sheepishly. "But I bet this boy could never appreciate you, your body, your mind, your lips," he said, with every word, his lips getting closer to hers.

She licked her dry lips as her brown eyes gazed into his emerald before their lips touched. She groaned into him at just that. He pulled her body flush into him; his lips working at hers. Her lips moved with his, accepting his tongue, she realised before now she had never been kissed with any passion, and when he pulled back all she wanted was more, so much more.

"I bet your boyfriend doesn't kiss like that," he said with a smirk while she shook her head in agreement, licking her lips to taste the lingering flavour of him. "Maybe you should take a run on the wild side, Hermione, and I'll bring to you a passion, which will make you explode!" he muttered, huskily, his lips nibbling hers while she tried to take another kiss from him, but he wouldn't let her have more than nibbles.

"M-my best friends are always… always saying I should be more… impulsive," she whispered as he let her take his lips, kissing deeply he held her tighter. She ran her fingers through his hair, over his cheeks and neck, unable to get enough of something she could never get from an emotionless, selfish jerk like 'him', him-who? She couldn't remember as she was lost in the taste, the emotions, the arousal, trying to dry hump him here on deck.

He pulled back, smirking at her after a few minutes while she panted for breath when she paled and looked worried as they heard someone call her name angrily.

"Hermione Granger!" he yelled. Harry looked to see a man with a woman, certainly her muggle parents. "What do you think you're doing?!" he demanded.

"Umm… nothing," she replied, pulling back from Harry, blushing brightly at getting caught and forgetting about her parents. "I was just err… getting to know my – new friend here, um, this is Harry King, and he's like me… well he's a wizard," she said whispering the last word though they heard, looking around to make sure they were alone.

"And what about that Ronald boy?" her mother asked, scandalised. Well, honestly Harry noted the look of relief in her expression, even amusement, so maybe she was pleased her daughter was being more impulsive or really didn't like this Ronald boy.

Hermione seemed to just blink several times in surprise before her eyes widened as she remembered him. "I-I just forgot all about him, mum… come on, you've met him, look and…" she trailed off trying to make her mother understand without outright saying anything that would dig her grave deeper.

Her mother sighed shaking her head. "Yes, I suppose I do understand. I'm not too old that I can't appreciate a good looking boy!"

"Mum!" she reprimanded while her mother smiled and Harry tried not to feel too uncomfortable. "Please, just shoot me now!" she added sadly.

"I'll oblige that!"

They turned as a man in black robes with creepy skeleton mask appeared on the deck of the boat with four others, holding little sticks pointed at Harry and Hermione. They appeared out of thick black smog, and they could practically sense the sneering behind the masks.

"One of 'her' friends, all alone!" he said mockingly.

However, Harry moved her behind him as he stepped forward. "Hey, bait for brains! I'm going to give you to the count of one to disapparate and get lost, or I'm going to throw you all overboard!"

They just looked at each other before they burst out laughing, heads held high and only stopped as they heard a yelp and looked around to see Harry had moved and one of the men had disappeared, Harry now in his place. They eyed him cautiously, and looked to see their target and her parents staring at him in awe.

Harry moved again before they could think much on it, hitting one Death Eater in the gut, he bent over whimpering while Harry dodged and rolled across deck, avoiding the green spell one of the others fired. He came up grabbing another Death Eater in a sleeper hold from behind, easily taking him out and lobbing him into the drink.

Moving again, he picked up the one bent over, holding his stomach and he went in after his friend. That left the last two stinking of fear, as they had not had to fight anyone up close before. However, they both fired at him. He dived between spells, sliding between them, and landing safely. Harry stood, and they turned, firing the killing curse. He dropped to his back on the floor, and their spells connected with each other, eyes wide in their deaths.

Harry back-sprang up to his feet, placing a hand on each Death Eaters chest and flung their bodies off the boat into the channel, nonchalant. "Wow, they don't make minions like they used too," he commented brushing his hands.

"Whoa, just like that!" Hermione said, quivering as she tried to stem her flow, squirming as this was a wizard that was strong in body, not just magic. She didn't want her parents to think she was thinking those sorts of thoughts about a boy.

Hermione had watched Harry, kind of, kill five men without a care, or as much effort as she would have thought it would take, but then they were going to kill them given the chance. Then technically he did not kill them, just threw three into the sea, and the last two killed each other, so freely throwing around such a dangerous curse was their fault.

"You just made beating them look so easy!" she continued breathlessly. She hadn't even the forethought to draw her wand. "So, is that why you're going to England, to fight the Death Eaters, because I don't think many people will approve of your method? Or killing Death Eaters since most of them are purebloods and that whole backwater thing."

He snorted, amused, rolling his eyes. "Not really," he said while he watched her parents take a seat looking pale and concerned, and he was sure even her father had no objections to him anymore, since he knew Harry could and would protect his baby girl.

Harry turned and looked back out over the ocean with a smile as he lent on the rail, Hermione joined him seconds later. "I'm a runaway if you can believe that, but now with Voldemort-," he said shaking his head while she looked impressed as nearly everyone was afraid of the name, "then all of these Death Eaters, and wannabes everywhere the nearer we get to the UK. I do not know why but I just feel I have to head back, to protect my sister, before some crazy scheme gets her needlessly killed.

"When I was little; it was her, her, her," he carried on, ignoring any comprehension dawning in Hermione's expression. "So I ran away, and I was found, on the streets. My parents hadn't even noticed I was gone, and so I was taken in, and a muggle man… let's say adventurer because, well, it's a better title, taught me. He was old and wanted to pass down his legacy before he passed, and chose me, and he died three and a half years ago, so I'm off travelling, to see the world more, meet new people, do cool stuff."

"Y-you're Rosie's brother," she muttered, not even making it a question. "I think she's grown up quite well since then. We're close friends. She sometimes is arrogant and stuff, but if you look, when she's being a bitch, she hates herself for it. She loves June to bits, more than anyone, and-."

"Who's June?" he asked, curious. "Is Rosette gay or something?" he could not help but ask as it sounded like a possibility to him.

However, Hermione laughed, shaking her head. "Well, honestly, I have to wonder about her sometimes, but I don't think so. June is your younger sister. I guess you never met her before. She wasn't born then. It will be her second-year, come the first of September."

Harry frowned at that, thinking back. "Mum… she was pregnant when I left," he said as if he only just remembered, and the memory was so long ago, when he was so young, it was more like he was just working out dates. He had left shortly after his fourth birthday, so that seems about right.

"I-I guess, but I'm a muggle-born, so very little chance I could have been there," she replied, taking his hand in a reassuring manner. "Your mum died last term," she continued, lowering the mood further. "She died protecting us… I think she had learnt a valuable lesson, loosing you because she treated Rose and June equally, unlike that ass of a father!"

"Oh, great," he muttered, sighing. "I guess this means I'll have to rescue my little damsel from that douche bag, James Potter. He always was the worse, lording Rose over me, and how she'll be something special and I'll be the family joke. Don't be too surprised if I end up breaking his face."

"We've all thought about it!" Hermione replied with a kind smile, leaning into him and holding him in a comforting manner.

"So, what are you going to do?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

He looked to her with a small smile and a shrug. "I'm honestly not too sure, but I suppose I have to think of something. I just have two sisters to protect now, no big deal. I can do that. I'm glad I met you here, though not so much that your parents turned up."

"Yeah, but I suppose I shouldn't have been so… willing for my first time with a strange boy I just met," she said impishly blushing. "I have Ronald, my boyfriend…" she trailed off, not sounding at all enthusiastic.

"Sounds like you need to drop him like a sack you only just realised is full of elephant turd," he replied, pulling away from her and letting her hand go while she suppressed her snickering. "I guess I'll be seeing you later, Hermione but I think some alone time or, whatever will be nice, to think, if fate will let me have a moment."

She smiled, nodding glassy eyed as he stole another kiss from her lips, her eyes closing. They sprang open moments later as he took her hand again with a huge grin.

"You know what; let's go have some fun anyway!" Harry said with a grin, tugging her after him. "I don't like having silly regrets and well-."

"No regrets!" she agreed, letting him take her, and she called back to her parents quickly. "Umm... we're just going to have a look around the ferry before we get into Dover!"

Harry finally pulled Hermione into the disabled toilet. It was large enough for them to do whatever they wanted. He closed and locked the door, and smirked at her. She gave him a small nervous smile.

Suddenly he leaned in. His lips captured hers. She was startled for less than a second, before her lips started working of their own accord, kissing his. She felt a power burning throughout the kiss: a blazing force as the kiss deepened, he placed his arms around her, pulling her body tighter to his. She knew he was strong, but she could feel his muscles stronger through his clothes.

She ran her fingers through the inside of Harry's coat, over his shoulders, and she felt pure muscle, stalling a smile from her lips. She tasted his tongue on hers. No words needed, she pushed his jacket gently back.

She was started, pulling back as the snake around his neck woke to glare at the pair before he uncoiled and slithered under the jacket to hide as it hit the floor. Harry shrugged sheepishly as his lips returned to hers and she let the snake drop from her mind.

He pulled his lips from hers for a moment. His hands making their way to the buttons on her blouse; his emerald eyes stared unblinking into her hazel. She did not know how, but all of the buttons on her blouse undid without his hand touching her. He moved his hands to her collar, slowly sliding her blouse down her shoulders, his eyes glazed down to her white bra, hiding her nice sized breasts, maybe three handfuls each. He let the blouse drop to the floor behind her as his fingers found their way to her soft stomach.

His fingers roamed her beautiful skin as his lips caught hers again. Her hands found his muscular arms, but she almost gasped as she felt metal on his right forearm. She pulled back from the burning kiss with a small moan, looking at his arm. It was some kind of metal bracer fused to him: dark silver in colour. However, taking her gaze from that she tugged his tee shirt up and over his head, throwing it to the ground.

Her eyes opened wide. She had never seen muscles like his, this close before, lean and taught. Her fingers found their way nervously to his chest, feeling him was nothing like seeing. She could barely believe how solid he was. His muscles felt like soft steel. Her hands could not help but roam his body as she captured his lips in hers again.

His arms were around her. She felt no touch but somehow the back of her bra unclipped as she worked her lips down Harry's jaw, down to his neck before pulling back slightly. She let him slide off her bra, showing her stiffened nipples and breasts.

Harry reached up eagerly with both hands, squeezing her breasts, he positioned his hands so he could gently rub her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, increasing the stiffness, she groaned. He moved his mouth in, tasting each nipple with a flick of his tongue.

Hermione whimpered out in pleasure at the contact of his tongue, and more so as his lips encompassed her right, sucking lightly before moving to her left, all the while his hands caressed her breast. Her head rose up as she enjoyed the attention she got from him, groaning and moaning. All her nervousness had left her as she enjoyed herself.

Then however, the sensation around her nipples left as Harry moved his kisses lower, down her body, kissing her stomach and navel. He just brushed his right hand over the button of her jeans and it undone, her zipper sliding open. He waved his hand over her shoes, the laces untangled and she allowed him to slide them off her feet, some nervous butterflies returning in force.

Harry worked Hermione's jeans down, around her ankles and she shakily stepped out: She wore small white panties that were drenched around the front. He kissed her inner thighs as he worked his way up, his lips touching her wet panties as his fingertips entered the sides, slowly he worked them down, revealing to his emerald eyes her wet area, and brown hairs; he helped her step out of her panties before his lips brushed her slit: tasting her delicious juices.

He used his thumbs to open her slightly. His tongue slid up. Hermione let out a gasping moan, as he tasted her fully, his tongue beginning to lash at her. The girls' moans becoming more vocal the more pleasure he gave her.

Then it happened as Harry slid his tongue deep inside her body. She gasped out with a little squeal, grabbing his hair and pulling his face further into her, between her legs. Harry could feel her soaking area contract around his tongue and a small gush of juices, entering his mouth, which he drank down greedily. Hermione screwed up her face in the ecstasy of that moment, groaning and panting out loudly.

As it passed she released her grip on Harry's head, and the young Bandit King pulled back from her, with one last lick that sent a shiver of pleasure up her spine. He looked up at her as he slowly rose, kissing her lips gently, allowing her to taste herself, second 'hand' from his lips and tongue.

Hermione then slowly moved her lips, over his to his jaw and down his neck; he raised his head with a groan as she made her way further down, her hands roaming his solid body. Her tongue tasted ever inch of his chest, down to his strong abs.

She crouched as she unbuckled his belt, letting it hang undone on his trousers as her hands went further down, feeling for away to realise his boots. She felt something that appeared to be a huge metal buckle; letting her gaze flitter down she noticed his boots had no laces, but buckle-clips. Therefore, she released the catches and pulled them off, dropping them next to her.

She then reached up, and without undoing his button or fly, she pulled his trousers down letting them drop to his ankles. As her gaze caught sight of his black boxer shorts, her eyes bugged out of her head at the huge, stiff bulge, and she needed to shake her head clear. She let a small smile creep onto her lips; as she slid her hand on the huge warm bulge, giving it a small squeeze, which earned her a groan from Harry.

He smiled down at her as she slowly and methodically slid his boxers down, his huge member sprung free, hard and ready for use, as she dropped his boxers to the side her gaze never leaving his penis. She slowly reached up, the fingers of her right hand shaking slightly as they touched him, just brushing it at first as she knelt before him, slowly wrapping her fingers around, and slowly pumping it, playing with him; he let out a pleasant groan.

Hermione spent a few minutes pumping Harry's large member before she got her nerve up to the correct levels. She slowly moved her head forward, her lips brushing the tip. She poked her tongue out slightly brushing it on him, he moaned, whimpering but not rushing her.

Slowly she slid it into her mouth, and sucked gently to begin, getting a small gasp from the young King as she began to pump it within her suctioning mouth. Her right hand now squeezing the base of his largeness tightly as she sucked him harder, enjoying the taste and the moans of pleasure he was giving her.

She moved faster as Harry moved his hands, stroking them through her hair, as she swallowed him. He groaned louder as she took in as much as she could manage, unsurprisingly, since it was her first time that was not much.

However, she kept working on him, enjoying it, she felt herself even more turned on with every second, as her left hand moved between her legs and she slid her middle finger in. She played with herself as she sucked Harry's throbbing.

He started pumping her mouth as she continued groaning and sucking. Then it happened. He burst out in noise as she felt his hot sticky seed blast into her mouth. She struggled to swallow every bit as he continued having sex with her mouth, but she just about managed not spilling much, and there was a lot, as he slowed down to a stop.

Hermione slowly slid her head back, sucking off him, flicking the tip with her tongue, taking with her a bit more of his gooey goodness. She swallowed, barely believing what she had done, and she thought she was supposed to be the smart good girl.

She looked up into Harry's green-eyed gaze to see him grinning at her, he offered his hand and she took it allowing him to help her up to her feet, pulling her finger from herself he took it into his mouth, sucking it clean.

He smirked at her as he kissed her forehead working his way down to her nose, then lips. They kissed softly before he moved in closer. Hermione felt Harry's stiff member pushing up against her tight hotness, slowly pushing for entrance. She stumbled backwards, as Harry stepped forward with her, keeping her from falling as they kissed.

Her back hit the wall and Harry pushed up against her, taking her hands in his. She gasped a little at the pain as he slid the tip of his hardness into her, she squeezed his hands.

Feeling his solid body against her, her lips touched his neck and another gasp escaped her as he pushed further, gently pumping his way deeper. Harry suddenly felt some resistance as he pushed; reaching the barrier, he smiled slightly and just pushed.

Hermione gasped out with a small squeal of pain as he breached her, before moaning out as he slid still deeper as he pumped her, working her body. Her toes twitched in her socks. She released his hands, holding him loose but tight around his neck.

She held on as he pumped harder and faster. They both moaned and groaned; Hermione was noisier. Harry held her right hip in his right hand and moved his left to her left thigh, lifting her leg, bent at the knee for better leverage. He held her with ease as she screwed up her face from the force of the sensation, moaning out louder, almost shrieking the faster and more he moved, before it happened for her again.

She screeched out, as she contracting, so he let go and she felt his hot seed shoot deep inside her as he grunted out; he continued, emptying himself into her body, her juices spilling out with some cum, spilling down his penis and balls as he slowed to a halt.

He carefully pulled his softening member out of her, and she smiled, breathing heavily as he let her stand on two feet again. She looked down at his member, noting her juices, blood and his cum. She bent down and swallowed his softening penis into her mouth, sucking the sticky concoction off. Pulling back, she licked him clean before standing again and staring at him.

She could barely believe she had just done this as her lips briefly found his before she pulled back. It had felt so good, after the initial pain of entrance; she just wished they had longer to do it again, but knew the trip across the English Channel was not a long one.

It had been forty wonderful minuets and Hermione felt slightly bad for her boyfriend after letting a strange boy she had only just met take her virginity in the disabled toilets. Though, he was her best friends' twin brother, and super-hot, so she wasn't sure she cared.

She doubted very much whether her boyfriend could ever make her feel that good, even one tenth as good. It was wow; his kisses were like burning lightning.

They had washed up a little in the sink and felt refreshed. The only thing other than the snake she finally took full notice of was on his right forearm, some sort of metal thing fused to him, even to the bone. It was odd, and disconcerting, but Harry was incredible.

"So, err, what is that thing on your arm?" she asked as they both began to get dressed. She was curious now.

"Oh, this is, err, nothing really," he replied nervously, unsure what to tell her for a minute before lie mode kicked in. "I err, damaged my arm quite badly a while back, and with no magic to heal me, well… this had to do."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully as she replaced her bra, though did not totally believe that excuse, she let it slide. "Well, what about the snake?" she asked interestedly.

Harry chuckled with a small grin. "If I tell you you'll think I'm evil or something stupid like that," he replied pulling on his tee shirt. "Most wizards and witches in this... area aren't the most reasonable people," he added as an afterthought.

"Oh, so you speak Parseltongue?" she replied shrugging nonchalant, she was not one of those many idiots from the magical world. "Rosie's a speaker too, but Dumbledore tries to play it off as a side effect of when you know? But if you have it too, maybe he was just lying!"

"Probably!" he agreed, shrugging. It was nice to know that he had something in common with his twin sister. He hoped June had the ability too just so he could call the old man's bluff out. "You know, you should never forget to care about your parents because they care about you no matter what!"

She looked at him in surprise as he was fully dressed with snake, and smirked before he disappeared and she smiled. It seemed like she would get to see him again soon.


	3. Saviour King

Harry sighed as he landed in the bright street of Hogsmeade. He looked around the busying, small village with a frown, noting the huge castle in the distance; he blinked the sun from his eyes.

He had just shot for the village because it should be peaceful and quiet; he would get to contemplate his little sister problems, and one being the Girl-Who-Lived needed extra care and protection, or something along those lines. So, he ended up in the small Scottish Village of Hogsmeade, near the huge castle of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Harry looked around frowning at all of the rushing witches and wizards. He figured he might as well have a look around since he couldn't remember visiting Hogsmeade before, even as a child still living with the Potters.

He looked up at the monumental castle school as he walked into the village proper. He had heard it was massive, but it looked like you could get lost, and that was from the small portion he could see.

He found it quite amusing that the people around him were rushing everywhere, as if they could not defend themselves from evil dark wizards. They each carried around weapons, and they just used them to be lazy, watching their loved ones die and crying instead of fighting back.

It was pathetic and pitiful. It was so disgusting that these people were as scared of someone as pathetic as Voldemort and his posy. They were just terrorists. It is that simple, not even very powerful terrorists. He should know. He had met some terrorists that should scare people.

The only thing they really had going for them was numbers and not-ironically terror. They made others fear them so they did not fight back, falsely believing the Death Eaters were powerful when they were really disorganised, and dysfunctional pussy-shits. It was only a very few Death Eaters that had any talent or power, along with Voldemort while the rest rode on their apron strings.

Harry stopped with a sigh outside a small coffee shop, as he thought about a coffee of some description going down well. He did enjoy mocha. However, as he got closer his decision to enter the shop seemed very hasty. He stopped outside the window looking in and made a face as if he would rather take his own life than enter the shop.

It was decorated in cheap and tacky tinsel and doilies, and looking closer he was sickened to see dancing pixies in tiny individual cages wrapped in tinsel outfits, hanging from the ceiling.

Harry cringed and opening the door as he went on a rescue mission. The whole place stunk of heated perfume. It was obvious that the owners of the 'restaurant' had spelled it that way. He could not help but feel sick as he entered, looking around at all of the tat. If it was not for the need to rescue the pixies he would not have entered, and just reported them for health violations, as the air was that thick with perfume it was almost chocking.

Under normal circumstances he would have left and contacted the proper authorities about the tiny, adorable little kidnap victims and a swat team would come to free them and deliver just punishment and shut the place down. However, since this was the wizarding world he would have to at least free the tiny victims himself.

He had to hold back the bile as some sickeningly dressed girl in bright lovey-dove colours came up to him smiling brightly. She might have been a real looker if she wasn't dressed like that, even though the robe was really short showing her smooth creamy legs none of the males in the shop, (obviously forced as they all seemed to be in as much distress as him while trying to converse with girlfriends) looked.

"Can I find you a seat sir?!" she asked him with wide blue eyes sparkling in hope. "Are you expecting a lady friend?"

"N-no, I'm alone," he replied trying not to gag. He could barely believe, she and all these other girls were really that oblivious to the pain attacking their senses.

"Okay, right this way, sir!" she chimed happily skipping along as she led him to a stool along a bar that curved around the windows.

He sat down, trying not to show how much he hated the place. "Thank you very much," he forced out to the girls delight as she did this odd little twirl for him, smiling wider. "I just walked into hell didn't I?" he muttered to himself.

"Excuse me sir?" she asked, befuddled, as she did not quite hear what he said.

He chuckled nervously. "I'm sorry, please forgive me, I was just talking to myself, just remembered the name of this book a friend recommended the other day and I couldn't for the life of me remember what it was called."

"Oh, well I'm glad to hear that sir," she said cheerily. "Could I possibly get you a coffee now, we have a wide range."

"S-sure, just a simple café latté please," he said and she nodded with a bow, twirling and giggling, this time giving him a flash of bright pink panties before skipping off. He would have gone for mocha but they were normally faster to make and he wanted a moment longer.

He grimaced, not that the flash was not nice, but the girl looked to be about nineteen, twenty and was acting so childishly, and. He looked around the coffee shop, frowning as he noticed some boys at some tables nearly in tears, from either this horrid atmosphere or the girl laying into them, angry for some reason.

That made him look round more, only the boys, himself included seemed to be affected by the perfume scent but they cared enough about the girls to suffer through it, or maybe the girls were affected, but in a different sense. The smell was giving him a sort-of headache, but he wondered what it could have been doing to the innocent girls.

He quickly looked around; his waitress would be a few minutes. He looked up as he climbed onto his stool as no one was paying him any attention and pulled one of the many cages down from the ceiling, hiding it under the bar. He took real notice after that, that all of the pixies were female, and loads of different species with no noticeable pattern to their kidnapping, not that he was a pixy expert.

"Some kind of spell?" he suggested to himself reasonably but shut up talking to himself, holding the tiny cramped cage between his knees as he took his coffee from the odd waitress once she returned.

She giggled and near pushed her small cleavage into his face, having opened her short robe at the top sometime during her trip to give him a better look. He made it obvious to show he was 'under' whatever she was trying as he took a sip of his drink. He tried not to show his surprise. He had tasted this before; it was a mild form of love potion in his drink.

He pushed the thought of just taking her round back and doing her senseless, or until she blabs, and tells him what is going on, if she was not under the spell too. In all honesty, she was likely just another victim by the way she was acting and he was the only customer being served.

"Thank you very much," he said while she was beaming, and if she had been wearing a bra before, she was not now as she was blatantly let him see her boobs, nipples included. However, she was blushing up a storm too, which showed some insight into her subconscious understanding, embarrassment, but other than that, she didn't show any other sign she was uncomfortable showing him.

"I was wondering. I would love some freshly baked cookies!" he continued, hoping to get rid of her for a bit longer.

"Of course!" she squealed in delight, hugging him, he got a face-full before she hitched her robe back right, kissed him and skipped off happily. "I'll bake them myself, my love," she said happily disappearing.

He really hoped it was the spell, and she was not in on whatever this was, because he felt sorry for her, and he doesn't like hurting girls' feelings unless they were bitches trying to murder him and his family, and then he made the exception if needed.

Looking around, he sighed in relief as no one even paid him a moment of attention as he leaned down, face to face with the little reef pixy, as she stood quietly waiting in her little, too small blue tinsel dress. Her little blue eyes were sparkling with hope filling her eyes leaving no whites.

She has twitching antenna in her head coming out of yellow hair, and little pointed ears and twin wings like a dragonfly. Her skin colour was a light lime green. She was not even wearing anything on her feet and he could see bruises on her. She had stopped dancing and was resting up against metal bars, panting, her little chest heaving with exhaustion, and she looked too skinny, barely fed since her kidnap, if fed at all.

"It's OK now," he whispered to her. His voice paten and speech was completely new. His 'words' were now like little hums, quiet and relaxing. "What are they doing to everyone, how are they controlling-."

"Siren!" the little thing whimpered her voice small and timid. It was normally a little more difficult to hear pixies or fairies because they were so small, but she was so scared. "Siren, us, and spell; it uses us to bring girls who bring boys so girls break boys hearts! Boys hate the smell, inside know its danger, but girls… boys come here anyway as girls pretty, they like girls, but they leave sad, love potion makes boys love, and girls break boys hearts, feeding her they do!"

"Feeding who?" he asked but dodged out of his seat as he saw the fear on her face as she looked passed him. The stool burst into flames, but none of the other customers took notice.

Harry held the cage protectively as he looked to see the reef pixy had been knocked out, but her chest was still rising and falling so he knew she would be okay, but he was still concerned for her. He stood from where he knelt and grimaced as he saw this fat, old, slimy woman with boils and warts all over her face. Her black hair was coated in sweat and had bald patches and grey, and grime and, yuck.

She smiled with broken filthy black and yellow teeth, her right eye covered in white pus and the other blood red with pinkeye. She was wearing a black robe ten sizes too small on her, and fat was pouring through the creases, and it was obvious she was naked underneath as one of her hairy giant saggy breasts was hanging out between some buttons, and if it weren't for her giant over hanging gut he would see more of what he didn't want too.

She held a black coloured wand and stood at about seven feet with twenty chins and hair all over them. He had never imagined the thought that he could look at a troll naked, male or female and be okay with that until he saw this thing. Was she supposed to be a witch or the boogieman? The thought made him feel ill.

"Like what you see, don't you handsome!" she said as plain fact as she tried to swagger forward it was more of a stagger. He wondered how the hell she managed to sneak up on him let alone move. "I'm quite the beauty, but alas, no man asks me out! They're too intimidated by my body," she said. Her voice was making him cringe, as it was a cross between Mr. T and Mickey Mouse, and was not something he would ever expect to hear, even simulated as a joke online.

Harry shook his head, trying to hold his stomach in as it felt like it was trying to escape. He has seen ancient mummies, and rotten corpses, which came to life trying to kill him, and right now, they seemed like fun not-gross things to fight. He would rather commit necrophilia with a zombie than let this woman touch him.

"I don't know what kind of mirror you've been using, but, oh fuck you're revolting!" he spat out shocking her when he looked closer and she flickered from fat to beautiful and back again.

She smiled, thinking she had fixed her illusion, but it was obviously a mental illusion, which would not affect him.

"Yeah, not going to work elephant lady!" he said taking a step back, the pixies having stopped dancing, he could see the patrons shaking their heads looking around, and a few boys and girls along with young men and young women threw up upon seeing her as she fumed, losing concentration and not realising the spell had stopped.

"Why you brat!" she hissed out angrily, flinging a spell he dodged. "I handed you that silly little bitch's innocence to play with and this is the thanks I get. I knew it was too good to be true that a boy would be drawn here by the spell!"

"Yeah, she's cute and pretty fine, but I'm not going to take advantage of a drugged up girl!" he replied as he raised his right hand and she staggered back as a small but deadly ball of fire burst to life, aimed at her. "Now, I'm taking all of these pixies, the siren, your waitress, and the 'customers' and we're leaving. I shall then be reporting you for illegal use of magic, and then you'll be hunted and put in jail where you belong!"

"NEVER!" she roared out when suddenly she was hit by several spells from two baffled people sitting behind her. She collapsed with a huge crash, shattering a table as she fell on it.

Harry looked them over while they were trying to shake off their stupors. The first was a man with shaggy black hair and blue eyes while the woman at the table next to his was pretty, slender, and with pink hair. They were sitting with two confused people; the hot woman with the man had crinkled red hair while the guy with the hot young thing was an older guy, maybe the same age as the black haired man, with greying brown hair, if you calculated in the obvious lycanthropy.

The other two had drawn their wands, standing too as they noticed what was going on, the spell leaving them, slowly but surely, but still faster than Harry would have thought.

"Who is she, and what did she do to us?" the waitress girl asked, holding a trey of freshly baked cookies, looking at them she let them drop to the floor. "I'm sorry, they had love potion in them," she said sadly.

"Miss. Tonks," the red haired woman said, shaking her head clearer. "Get this thing out of my sight!" she hissed such venom even Harry flinched.

"Yes ma'am," the pink haired girl said nodding as she went to levitate only to conjure a giant blanket first and leaving with her, the lykan, or maybe not quite lykan, as he still had trouble with the phases of the moon; so he needed to work on that.

Harry just placed down the pixie cage and went passed towards the back room.

"Where do you think you're going?" the woman demanded, angry with him. "You are to leave the siren to us!"

Harry just gave her a look of 'insert cuss here'. "I don't think so. I'll be taking her away from here and you morons' thank you very much. I'm not rescuing her for you to dump her in another fish tank for perverts to touch!" he said leaving into the back room.

He was not followed as he spun his way through some corridors and through a secret passageway. "Oh, fuck!" he said, wide eyed as pixy bones and decaying tiny bodies littered the chamber. There were cages of thousands of pixies fluttering, but they stopped as they saw him, hope shinning in their little hearts.

Looking around they were all starving, and in the centre was a small glass tank of filthy salt water, no bigger than a child's paddling pool, and very shallow. She was barely submerged. Her arms were hanging over the edges with webbed fingers, as she lay on her back. She was so skinny he could see her ribs. Her blue and green tail was dull and drying out. Her long blue hair was matted and dry, looking brittle to the touch.

Her wrists were chained to the floor with shackles and her pale skin was pasty, dry and flaky. Runes marked the outside of the 'pool'. Her eyes were closed and she was sleeping, pained by her expression, her fanged teeth grit in agony. She had bruises covering her bare skin and some blistered burnt skin on her breasts, having lost so much weight having gotten very small.

She looked too delicate as he knelt by her side, checking her pulse; it was erratic and too weak. Her eyes flickered open weakly as she felt the touch; her piercing black eyes were near lifeless.

"Sshh, it's OK now," he said softly to her as he stroked her hair and tears fell from her eyes. "I'm... I'm from the Council... or... oh, sweeties, it's okay, everything will be okay from now on. I'll get you home, I promise."

He placed his free hand in the water while she would not let go of his other and started concentrating, mumbling words. The water level started rising, and then overflowing the pool, soaking him, her breathing started evening out as he replicated the saltwater, conjuring more, enough to make her feel more comfortable.

Harry had flooded the whole chamber, some of the lower pixies managing to get themselves something to soak in, to calm their aches, as they knew they should not drink it. He stopped the water after a few minutes and in a swift action managed to shatter her chains.

She held onto him, as he seemed to pull a blanket out of nowhere and wrapped her in it to give her her privacy and modesty. He pulled her into his arms and she held onto him, whimpering in his embrace as he sat her on his lap, drying her off, her tail moulded and reformed into weak skinny legs before he stood up.

He held her protectively as all of the cages in the chamber exploded open and pixies poured out with cries of thanks, some carrying injured or weaker friends, as they could not fly.

Entering back out into the shop, it was near empty except for that red haired woman and a few other people, the cages empty as the last pixy left out the open door, waving to him in gratitude.

He looked over the siren as she was whimpering and he could hear her stomach growling with hunger. He smiled sadly, kissed her forehead while she found content in him, and drifted off to sleep in the knowledge that he would get her help, and get her home.

"Where will you take her?" the red haired woman asked.

He looked to her, shaking his head. "I'm taking her home so her people can see to her wounds and we can feed her," he said before leaving, only to stop in the doorway. "Wizards will find travelling by sea dangerous for a while, so I suggest you spread the word," he said before just leaving, disappearing with a dispersal of space.

"Amelia, you're going to get bitched at a lot by people who would want an actual live siren to study," the black haired man said.

"Possibly, but this was the right thing to do, Sirius," she replied with a sigh. "Plus, that boy can make a fireball without a wand; I don't want to risk the humiliation of a kid beating me up."

"Point taken," he said with a small grin.

Harry had taken the mergirl home, and sat chest deep within the surf of an uninhabited island, hidden by magic, only wearing his beige cargo shorts. He could only find the place because his charge allowed it. He stroked her blue hair caringly as he had gotten rid of the blanket, covering her almost fully in the salt water, she relished in the comfort of his arms, as he helped her eat the fruit he had gotten her first.

The water crashed into them as night started to fall. The silver orb of the moon lighting them, and it would seem romantic if not for the injured girl. He cuddled her while they waited for her people to come for her. He knew they would, but their protection came first, so they had to wait. They had to make sure it was not a trap to capture more of them.

He had to chew the fruit for his new friend, and because she needed the good stuff from it, he has to pass it to her mouth to mouth. She accepted it like this after she almost chocked on a piece he tried giving her, first as she was too weak to chew. He lowered his mouth and she near kissed the fruit from him, and he could sense her sweetness and love.

She made sweet little noises as she ate. Her little mouth smiling as the already mashed up fruit slithered down her throat. He found it quite amusing that she seemed to be enjoying his attention and semi-kisses as he fed her like a bird would feed a baby-bird or something like that.

However, darkness had settled over the island and he had run out of fruit so settled for holding his charge and waiting. Then he sensed the unknown, coming from further out, eyes widening as he saw them, around thirty beautiful girls ageing from sixteen to nineteen at the most with long hair covering their breasts as they walked with legs, completely naked, shimmering in the moonlight.

Harry had heard that sirens could control the legs thing they do, but also knew that out of the water it was an automatic thing, and they could not last long without salt water. His charge couldn't do it consciously because she was too weak at the moment, which was why he stroked her tail under the water.

The sirens ranged from normal human hair colours from blonde, to more unique such as purples and greens, and from busty, to large, and small breasted, to black, white, and Asian. They stepped up, surrounding him and his 'mermaid'. Now, to a man not in the know, this was a fantasy come to life, but to a wise man, knew how dangerous they could be while in the water.

They did not speak as they surrounded him, and they did not have vocal cords in the same sense as humans, or a language. They just waited, watching him while their sister had brightened, making little mewing sounds of greeting. It dropped a few stern looks from a few of her sisters as they smiled at her, looking relieved to see her again.

Harry took this as his cue to stand up. They stood cautiously, and watched how he held their sister, the gentleness, and the trust she showed in him made more relax. He then offered her to one of them, and though a little reluctant the dark skinned mergirl went to her sister, pulling her lovingly to her chest, kissing her lips with a shimmer of blue light, it seemed to make the younger of the two look healthier.

He had heard rumours that a sirens kiss could heal, but sirens kept themselves to themselves, except for when they needed a male to breed with, but then that was easy stuff, so there had never been any real proof. It was a beautiful and caring sight. It was a love deeper than he knew; that of siblings. It made him feel the loss of his own sisters, and want to hurry to them as soon as possible, to protect them.

It took him a moment to realise that a few of the sirens were thanking him as they curled their bodies around him. They each hugged him, and kissed his lips before pulling back, leaving an emotional impression of their love for their sister and their gratitude.

He accepted every kiss, feeling the thanks, and having been given something special; something he realised from the thoughts that slid to him through the kisses were meant for family, which meant they now considered him family.

He smiled as they had finished, surprised when he went to say bye to his siren that the one holding her kissed him, deep with a long tongue, and he realised these weren't just her thoughts and feelings but his girls too; her love, her eternal gratitude, her everything.

She pulled back after a full minute of a dizzying kiss and smiled, gesturing her sister, in her arms where she was sleeping. He knew she would pass on his feelings and thoughts of her to her sister when she woke, so nodded his head, grateful.

"Oh what an amazing sight, and so many new pets...!"

The sirens went from gentle to vicious in seconds, claws, fangs, and hissing as they all looked over as a fat blob of a woman stood on the beach with around thirty or more leering men. Voldemort's Death Eaters, and bound at their feet was that young Tonks auror and the lykan man.

Harry looked up, as the moon was not full. If this woman did this two nights ago this could have been bad for them as lykan were not likely going to attack sirens in the water as they6 were vicious monsters, not stupid. The lykan was badly beaten and unconscious, and though pretty bruised up Tonks was still awake, crying in her binds, and gagged.

"How the hell did you get here you fat slob?!" Harry demanded, enraged.

She laughed as if not insulted and her Death Eaters sneered and hissed in outrage, obviously caught in the woman's lies. "I placed tracers on that useless wench just in case I had to find her, and where does she lead us but to the Sirens Cove!"

"I guess that means you're never leaving this island!" he said, turning to the siren holding her injured sister. "Take her… take Misty," he said, using the name from the memories… a thought of a name that came to him, as they do not seem to have names in the traditional human sense. "Take her and get out of here. I can handle these losers, and trust me… none of them will leave alive!"

She looked reluctant for a moment before the dark skinned beauty nodded and dropped backwards falling into and under the water, her sisters following, gone, even though the Dark Fatty and her gang of Death Eaters tried firing magic to stop them, it was no good, they were too fast, and this was their territory, their island.

The Dark Fatty looked back at Harry, fuming. "You foolish boy, it doesn't matter, I'll get it back, and some more too, maybe I'll sell some as playthings!"

Harry sneered as he made some gestures with his hands, in a pattern. The Dark Fatty only survived as two Death Eaters surprisingly got in the way as two huge whips of salt water blazed out steaming with a fiery heat and sliced them in two before dropping back down with a splash.

He dropped back into the water after a shocked pause the Death Eaters opened fire. Harry was holding his breath, using magic so he could see under water. They were quite pathetic when it came to spell choice. They were trying to curse him, but curses or jinxes would not pass through the water. They should have been trying cutting hexes, bludgeoners, or any force type spells really, or even aqua manipulation.

Though, he wondered why he was complaining. Their idiocy was his luck. He swam around; out of their line of fire, sticking his head up, he smirked. He lifted his right hand, concentrating a small light flickered to life growing into a baseball sized yellow orb of light.

He aimed and the orb flew, twirling when it dived down at his command-gesture and in a huge explosion, three Death Eaters met their end. The other Death Eaters and the Dark Fatty looked around, now showing concern but Harry had already moved, using the distraction to get back onto the beach, hidden behind some rocks and trees.

Streams of blue light arched around Harry's right hand as it materialised a silver handgun, nearly completely full with bullets. He poked his head round to see the nervous Death Eaters and the Dark Fatty shouting at them to get him, ordering them to get in the water.

That was a very grave mistake as several obeyed, walking into their knees. They seemed to all just slip in, down, gone and they were not going to come out alive as Harry waited. Then the first brutalised body broke the surface followed by the others, one after the other. It was kind of creepy since he knew how gentle sirens really were, but threaten them and their home and they could be vicious.

The Death Eaters were starting to realise that they were not fighting the usual type and that their lives really were in danger, and that Harry alone was dangerous, but calculate in the sirens waiting in the ocean and that just added to the danger because they could not run to the sea for protection, only to their deaths.

Harry smirked as he stood, using the horror scene as a distraction; he fired, hitting a few, killing two men and wounding five more. The wounded just dropped to the sand crying and whimpering. Harry hid again as the others turned; trying to curse him, but the rocks just blocked them.

He has to wonder whether any of them had heard about other magic's that might blow up his cover, or transfigure it to move or something, but as before, their ignorance was his gain.

"ENOUGH!" the Dark Fatty screamed and the firing stopped. "Who the hell do you think you are boy?!" she screamed in her anger.

"Harry King. You are?" he answered, amused as his gun disappeared since it was out of ammo and he had no more for that type of weapon.

"I am the Dark Lady Selene!" she said proudly. "I have been biding my time, feeding off the misery of others for years, now you hope to ruin everything, KING!"

"Well that explains the weight issues," he responded, amused while he could near feel her hate. "Though, I have to wonder what Voldemort would think if he saw you using his minions without permission?!" he said, sensing the Death Eaters flinching, either at the name, or about what Voldemort would do to them if he found out.

"I care not!" she replied, not so angry now. "But I do know what heroes care about. They care about innocent people, like Nymphadora Tonks and the werewolf, Remus Lupin!"

"Oh, crap… that's not playing fair!" he said, annoyed, almost winging. "Wait… Nymphadora… that's freaking hilarious!" he said laughing as he stood with his hands up. He could see the auror trying to give him the evil eye, but her whimpers and tears ruined it.

The Death Eaters all held him at wand-point while she smiled, her wand pointed at Tonks. "Good boy, now throw down your wand! Having a hero in a cage will be most pleasing, maybe I can capture Potter too, and you can share. It would certainly show the competition that I was best!"

Harry sighed, rolling his eyes as he just flickered away, appearing right by her feet, grabbed Tonks and Lupin and flickered back behind his rock out of sight. The Dark Fatty just stood stock still, staring at the place by her feet in shock.

"These guys are fucking idiots!" Harry said to Tonks while she was just looking up at him, blinking in surprise while he untied her, she nearly hugged the life out of him before pulling back, embarrassed and pulling her gag off to help untie Lupin, but kept quiet at Harry's gesture.

The Dark fatty screamed after a moment. "You incompetent buffoons...! It's no wonder Voldemort was getting nowhere! Which one of you was in charge of the anti-apparation jinx?"

"N-none of us..." one of the men braved. He was shuddering, and speaking slowly, fearful. "Y-you said that-." She was obviously blaming him as she just killed him, not even a little torture as a first strike.

"Okay, King! I see, maybe its money you want, and I have plenty of money!"

"I would like plenty of money!" he initially agreed. "But no can do. I won't abandon by values no matter the sum!" he said as he created a silvery orb between his hands winking at Tonks while she watched in awe. He stood and threw it like a grenade.

The Death Eaters all jumped out of the way, fleeing as it thudded and sunk into the sand, making it glow white for a second before fading out. The Death Eaters started getting up, looking at a little burnt spot with a tiny weed sticking out, and before the others could warn against it, one Death Eater plucked it out.

The ground started shaking, and the Death Eaters screaming. Tonks had to look, grimacing as the sand was spinning like a vortex swallowing Death Eaters to their doom, and when it stopped only five Death Eaters and the Dark Fatty survived.

Harry now felt satisfied enough in his own talents to stand up. He had never had such an easy battle; everyone he knew would have nullified his sinkhole spell before or after it took effect. It only worked on sand or really, really thick wet mud.

It was now obvious that the Death Eaters feared him. Tonks was just peaking over the rocks, concerned with how she would explain this to Dumbledore and her boss. Though, she couldn't help but admire the young man and his talent for ass-kicking; he would be the best auror on the force if he joined up, and the guy the corrupt crapped themselves because when they saw him.

"Wow, looks like I've won!" Harry said in amusement as the Death Eaters stepped back from him, but trying to keep away from the Dark Fatty too as they could die either way.

That was when the Dark Fatty screeched as she had gotten too close to the water, and in seconds several siren were out, dragging her kicking and screaming into their domain and out of sight. That left the Death Eaters alone and they were quivering, and in seconds threw down their wands and surrendered, begging.

Harry walked out from around the rocks and closer, and even without a drawn wand they kept moving back until one gasped. Looking down as his shoe got wet.

"No!" he muttered quivering while his fellows looked to him confounded.

The sirens were so fast; the men disappeared in but a moment. The other Death Eaters had not the chance to comprehend what had him panicked.

A beautiful blonde siren stepped out of the ocean a moment later, naked, with a smile as men started bobbing up behind her, dead. She slid into Harry's arms and let her lips brush his before they were kissing deeply, holding each other tight when she pulled away, smiling after she had given him the message from her people, welcoming him as their brother.

He smiled as he had accepted the honour in the kiss, and she stepped back with a silent giggle, peaking him on the lips one last time before slipping back into the water, and the last he saw of her was her golden silvery tail splash once before she had swum too deep to see.

Turning he watched Tonks as she had found a wand and levitated Lupin over. "Umm… what is all that kissing about?" she could not help but ask, blushing as she checked out his fit body and wiping tear stains from her eyes.

He laughed, shaking his head. "It is how they communicate, with touch, kisses, emotions, and expressions. It is a great honour for a human to share that."

"O-k," she said, shaking her head. "So how do we get off this island? I don't know where we are, and looking, I couldn't apparate that far anyway, and certainly not with Remus."

Harry sighed as he grabbed her arm, and the floating mans and they disappeared only to reappear back in Hogsmeade. Tonks looked around in shock as Harry did not even look winded, from jumping hundreds of miles.

"You should probably get him some medical attention!" Harry said with a tired sigh. "I'm never going to catch a break am I?" he asked no one as Tonks had quickly left, apparating her friend to hospital for some treatment, for him and for her.

He sighed as he felt exhausted and needed a good night's rest as it was now starting to get late. Therefore, he disappeared, only to reappear in an old apartment in London that his grandpas used when he found him. He now owned it and, yep he found a bed and collapsed boneless, asleep before his head hit the pillow, but for a place not used it sure it was clean.

However, once morning came and he stirred and stretched as he sat up, coming he came face to face with two young women, one of which was holding a cricket bat, both a little dirty and worse for wear, he was startled.

The girl with the cricket bat held it threateningly. "Who are you and how did you get in, we changed the locks? The owners haven't been here in years!?"

Harry rubbed his head looking the girls over; though taking a sniff they both had not washed in a while, they were quite the lookers with dark hair and fair blue eyes. He figured they were sisters.

"Wow, I have cute squatters, and not drug peddling douche bags," he commented, unconcerned about the older sister with the bat as he could take it from her at any time with little fuss, but if it made her feel safer he would let her keep it until she choose to put it down. "Oh, wait, you're not drug peddling douche bags are you?"

"No," the younger of the two said with a small smile. "I'm Amanda, and this is my big sister Lizzy-!"

"Shh!" Lizzy said trying to hush her, but she was too late.

Harry shrugged, smiling as he hoped out of bed, making the older nervous as she eyed his solid chest, and realised from his muscles that he was not a push over whereas many muscular men were. "How about we make a deal?" he suggested, startling them.

"W-what kind of deal...?" Lizzy asked nervously as her cheeks darkened as her mind went to naughty place's, which was the standard in situations like that, but on TV, in films, online it was never such a good-looking guy.

He laughed as he saw what she was thinking. "No, nothing like that... you're both pretty, but I'm not a jerk," he said, rolling his eyes while they both blushed sighing, and pleased with the compliment. "You can both stay here, legally, rent free for as long as you want as long as you keep the place good, tidy up, that sort of thing. Then every-so-often I'll need a place to crash, and I do not like the couch so you either share with each other or me, I'm not fussed, and then I'm a big believer in a delicious meal when I come home."

"OK!" the younger girl said excitedly. "But the water and gas don't work so we can't cook you a real awesome breakfast or let you have a shower. Well, we can make you scrambled egg in the microwave; we have loads of eggs? And then you can have them on toast; the toaster works?"

Harry smiled, shaking his head. "I don't get why the gas is off, but," he said walking passed them, Lizzy putting her bat down as they followed him to the bathroom where he touched the wall by the bathtub with shower, muttered a few words and the girls gasped as the wall glowed red, they heard some churning, then it stopped.

Harry then turned on the tap and mucky water came out until it cleared and he turned it off. "It was just a blockage. I don't know about the gas. I'll get someone around to look at it when I can as I don't want to risk your lives trying to sort that. It could be dangerous."

"How did you do that?" Lizzy asked feeling scared and awed.

He looked at her smiling. "I'm a sorcerer," he said flicking his wrist, blue light formed a large thick book in his hand. "Here, these are kiddie spells, my friend Ocean… well, she finds them amusing, but all I can see is a pretty cool way for novices to learn a few neat tricks in the mystic department," he said handing her the large book.

"I can learn real magic?" Amanda asked hopefully; still baffled by everything.

He shrugged. "Sure, you're not witches but you can become mystics. I'm not promising you'll get very good, but if you want to try, this book is the book you'll want to start out with," he said leading them out of the bathroom and into the apartments lounge where that blue light manifested some clothes on the couch.

"Oh, by the way, there are rules, and laws you would need to follow," he said as he handed them a pamphlet. "I've broken pretty much all of these one's, but this pamphlet pretty much just states the obvious."

"Why are you-?" Lizzy tried to ask.

However, he interrupted, answering. "Because I'm going to be staying here from time to time, it will be less stressful if you're a part of who I am, and I can sense your potential. And unless you want to watch, I'm going to get changed now. I only smell of salt water and don't want a cold shower."

"Sorry!" they both chimed leaving the room with their new and intriguing book.

Harry exited after he got dressed in some black cargo trousers, black tee, and some white running shoes. Stretching a little, he felt good and found the girls in the kitchen having made some breakfast. He ate with them in the lounge and answered questions all morning before he put up some wards and had to leave in search of his sisters.

He gave Amanda and Lizzy his phone number to call him if they needed too, and took their Pay As You Go numbers and left with a grin in a splash of wind.

"Do you think we can learn to do that?" Amanda asked her sister, excited.

Lizzy looked at her shrugging. "I don't know, but do you think he will do me?"

"Us!" her sister replied, smirking when they both burst out laughing at how lucky they had gotten.


	4. A King in Hogsmeade

It was the next morning when Harry appeared once more in Hogsmead looking around. He just had to find his sisters, or someone who knew where they would be. That meant he had to find an informant, which led him passed the boarded up coffee shop and to the Three Broomsticks pub. It looked nicer than that coffee place, and a likely place to find a blabbermouth.

He stopped in the entrance where he could hear and see inside. It was crowded for lunchtime, and taking a huge sniff of the air, the only thing he could smell was the delicious scent of food. Then to add, the place was not decked out in tat that made you want to tear out your eyes.

"Excuse me, fella, what you doing'?"

He was a little startled as he looked around to see a giant of a man with shaggy brown beard and hair wearing a huge moleskin coat. His beetle black eyes were trying to peer into the pub to see if he could see what Harry was looking at.

"Oh, sorry, man," he replied sheepishly. "It's just the last time I went into a… place, here, it was the coffee shop and I had to foil some… things evil scheme and free all of those adorable pixies and a siren."

"Wow, that were you!" he boomed out with a large grin taking Harry's hand and shaking it and him. "It's a pleasure… Rubeus Hagrid, but just Hagrid is fine! I'm keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts, not to mention Magical Creatures teacher. So are you an investigator of some sorts?" he asked as he finally let Harry's hand go.

"Oh, no... not really," Harry said rolling his shoulders to make sure he was fine after the handshake to end all handshakes, and he thought those metro sexual (lame/limp) handshakes were bad. "I was just in the right place at the right time. I took the siren home, and that bitch had escaped and followed, captured the auror too…"

He nodded his head readily. "Yeah, I ain't heard the full tale yet, but I heard a bit. Wow, that were you, too. You do get around. Let me buy you a drink, as a thank you for saving me friends. I can tell you're new around here, and I know lots about Hogwarts and Hogsmead if you want?"

"Wow, thanks man, that will be cool," he said leading the friendly man in through the crowd to the bar where they found two free seats to one corner. It is not often that heroics got you a free drink.

"Afternoon Hagrid!" greeted a busty older woman who quite honestly still had 'it' and then some. "Who's your cute friend?" she asked all flirtatiously.

"Harry King," he introduced himself. "It was nice to meet you," he answered for himself shaking her hand.

Hagrid just chuckled. "He's the boy who uncovered the goings on in the coffee shop; hero he is," he said surprising her. "I'll have my usual Rosmerta, and whatever, Harry's having."

"I'll just have lemonade!" he answered at her look.

However, she looked baffled. "I'm sorry, I've been asked for that before, by muggle-born kids, but I don't actually know what it is."

He sighed, rolling his eyes. "Then I'll have a half-and-half chocolate and vanilla milkshake."

"Now that I can do," she said with a smile. "Anything else...?"

"A bowl of fries wouldn't go amiss," he answered with a grin as he had only had some scrambled eggs and a bit of toast that morning so he was starting to get peckish. She nodded and quickly rushed off to get their order and it was a surprise as a certain girl wearing a blue robe with decent clothes underneath brought them their drinks and fries.

"H-hi… Harry, right?" she said timidly, and he nodded, amused with her still. "I wanted to properly apologise about before and thank you for rescuing me. Rosmerta took me in and gave me a job, so I'll be fine now, thank you very much," she said blushing.

"I'm glad," he answered, smiling. "You look much better now, and don't hesitate to call on me if you want to, you know, now you're not drugged up," he said suggestively while she backed up, giggling and blushing, bumping into things, which he found endearing before she rushed off, heart pounding.

Harry laughed while Hagrid hadn't seemed to have noticed their 'chat' as he was busy starting on some fries from this giant bowl set between them next to his giant tankard, and Harry's huge milkshake with whipped cream and a cherry on top.

"At least the magical world does something right," he said munching on a fry. "These are some nice fries, and," he used his straw and tried some of his shake. "And dam that's nice, like a drinkable ice cream, clears the head, refreshes, and wakes you up after a hard day."

Hagrid chuckled, nodding his head. "It sure is! Rosmerta's place does you right," he readily agreed. "So, got something interesting you need to be doing here. I take it you're not from the UK, or You-Know-Who would be more wary."

"I was born in Wales but I haven't been in the UK for a while now, but mainly South America and Africa, but me and my grandpas had been all over the place really. I'm actually here looking to fined Rose and June Potter!" he answered, shrugging when he noticed the giant of a man had been startled.

"Why would you want to find them for?" he asked in a hushed voice, unable to hide his surprise.

"To protect them," he answered, rolling his eyes. "If Lily Potter is really dead then that leave James, and I shall not allow that moronic bastard to ruin their lives any further. Plus, it's kind of a big brothers job and responsibility!"

"Y-you can't be," he replied eying Harry up and down, and though there were many differences between him and James and the way they acted; it was the eyes, just like Rose and June's, just like Lily's.

"Y-you're him, but I heard you were dead!" the giant of a man said in awe. "Oh my god, it really is you! Lily would have… she would have been so happy just knowing you were alive, and look at you; the hero!"

"Yeah, well," he muttered, embarrassed, turning away. "You never really know you're going to miss something until it's gone."

"I guess you're right," he replied, not sure what else he could say when suddenly someone in the pub screamed.

They spun around to see men and woman pulling on masks and drawing wands as one of them already killed some innocent man. They were already laughing as the ground shook and explosions burst outside with deathly screams and people running passed the windows in their terror.

"A Death Eater flash-mob...?! Well that's certainly new," Harry muttered to himself sighing. "This is getting to be ridiculous. Well, okay it was getting ridiculous yesterday, but now!" he was just ranting to himself as he had already moved, having snuck up on one he had him in a chocker hold, snapping his neck he dropped him to the floor in moments.

He grabbed a straggling Death Eater by her robes and slammed her painfully into a wall where she dropped her wand. "Please tell me you're not working for the Dark Fatty because that would mean the bitch got away again!"

Harry could see the fear through the eyeholes in her mask as she shook her head frantically as she saw her dead comrade behind him, and knowing this one was not going easy on them, instead, being violent and uncaring about taking their lives.

"W-we work only for the Dark Lord!" she stammered out so he pulled her back towards him and pushed her back, smashing her head on the wall she fell down out cold.

He felt a little bad for her; she sounded young enough that peers or older family may have pressured her into joining under risk of dead, but she and others still could have sided against this. He was sure that Dumbledore would have taken them in and offered them safe haven, even if he was barmy and a little off his rocker; he was still smart, and as wizards go, mind-bogglingly powerful.

Turning he was impressed to see Hagrid swinging Death Eaters around like ragdolls while some less experienced tried stunning him but the stunners had no effect, so Harry took a wild guess that the man was half-giant by that and his size.

Walking up behind two, Harry grabbed them by their heads and face planted them into tables. It was disheartening to see few people fighting back as others screamed and ran in circles, and Death Eaters, laughing, were torturing more. They had not noticed the violent resistance.

Harry took advantage of that throwing two more clearly through the pubs glass window, cutting them up they fell twitching and whimpering outside where scum like them should be. He dodged down, back-hand-springing to his feet he picked up a heavy circular table and threw it, almost like a Frisbee spinning with the momentum and using two hands. It smashed into his attackers' throat and he was not getting up anymore, if ever after that.

Looking around the pub was secure, with the wimps tying up those that might wake and looking terrified. Harry looked out of the shattered window as many more Death Eaters marched in a large group, blasting this that and the other leaving dead witches and wizards in their wake, and not caring about their ages.

It made him grit his teeth in anger as he watched adults fleeing passed a small boy as he was in the path of the Death Eaters crying, on his butt. Harry did not even need to think about it as he jumped through the window and ran, outside, at them.

The Death Eaters spotted him and tried to hex him, but he weaved around their spells and snatched up the boy into his arms as he skidded to a stop.

"Barrier of Light and Hope, ASSIST!" he roared out as several spells came for them. Harry cradled the boy in his arms while he cried and whimpered more. He could not be any older than five years old, and Harry hated to think that his parents had been killed, but even more, that they would have abandoned the child to save themselves.

Harry and the boy blazed with light as the spells smashed into an invisible barrier. The spell was rippling transparent light under the onslaught. However, Harry was already fleeing back to the pub in that moment where Hagrid stood waiting.

"You Okay?" the giant man asked, looking him over for injury.

"Yeah," he nodded, handing the crying boy over to Rosmerta as she stood in the doorway, taking him and cradling him protectively, getting all the luck in her bosom.

"They're not very powerful, just large in numbers," he continued, shaking off that naughty thought as he had important things to think about, like the 'battle' right now. "Numbers can outdo talent if there's enough. Check this, though!" he said rushing back out.

Harry stood on the centre of the path both hands out palms pointing forward, right palm flat to the back of the other hand. He smirked as he concentrated, pulling forth his magic. His power seemed to supercharge the atmosphere, making it crackle, and heat the air.

"Beseech, I God of War, bring down the Hounds of Hell!" he roared out, his palm glowing red with flickering flames as he concentrated further on his cast. "I bring forth the rush of flames, and here forth comes the Reign of Fire!"

The flames on his hands burst out creating a complicated magic circle with fire seals, brands, and runes with dog shapes and patterns of fire, as tall as his body in diameter, round.

The Death Eaters seemed to stop as one when the circle of fire pulsed and blazing flame dogs burst out, sucking the flames away from the runological mark, several of them, charging the Death Eaters, melting away the flaming circle as they went, until it had completely gone.

Harry dropped to one knee, panting, as that kind of magic took a lot out of him, winding him for a bit, as it was a summoning cast rather than something simpler as a temporary barrier.

The dogs tore into screaming Death Eaters, taking their numbers down through death or injury, ten percent before they fizzled out, running out of magic.

The Death Eaters had tried everything they could think of against the dogs, even water, but idiots like them would never have the knowledge or talent to dispel them, and wizards had a dark spell similar, so they should have known to run.

Hagrid surprisingly helped Harry back onto his feet, looking very impressed. The Death Eaters had stopped; this was no longer a laughing matter because someone had changed the rules, as that someone used deadly magic against them. They now had to be cautious as they looked to their burnt husked and chewed up comrades.

"Got any more tricks like that, Harry?" Hagrid asked as the Death Eaters were starting to come around screaming about their only being two of them when suddenly white beams of light blast down in a whoosh like something from Star Trek. They had apparated at speeds, so it was a lot more noticeable and showy than blinking away and blinking back, which was 'slow', or even a pop or crack as you displace the air doing it normally.

Tonks had turned up looking better than before. She was with that red haired woman, Amelia or whatever, and that man with black shaggy hair, now getting a none-drugged look, he looked familiar, Sirius, that name? Then the lykan, Lupin was with them, and a large black auror and finally a scared auror with a peg leg, Mad-Eye-Moody from what he knew about the magical UK's cops he was retired.

They just ignored Harry and Hagrid and started flinging spells; though not deadly were obviously intent on wounding rather than stunning. They likely learnt that a stun victim could be woken up to fight straight away, whereas an injured Death Eater needed the doctor to heal them first, which they would not have on the field of battle.

Harry's right hand sparked with yellow light as a ball of energy grew into it, and fired. It rocketed passed Sirius's ear and smashed into the Death Eater ranks as they had started defending themselves.

The man looked back at him with wide eyes before he grinned. "I like your style kid!" he said when Harry charged, knocking him over as a killing curse came overhead. "Whoa, I own you one," he said as they got up, hiding behind rocks at the side of the road.

"Coffee anyone...?" Harry replied, amused.

"Right," Sirius said laughing. "I owe you two."

Harry grinned as he stood; the Death Eaters were actually falling back. He moved, running at them, weaving in and out of spells. Some of them fled, leaving just five. He got to them pretty fast, running up the side of a damage-ridden building, he hopped off, coming down the Death Eater could only screech in horror, and it felt like a wall had fallen on his face, he was down.

Harry skidded round, his right hand slamming into another's throat, then grabbing his robe, pulling him closer his knee buried in his gut. He spat up blood, wide eyed, gasping for breath, his mask falling off. Harry held him as the other three fired, using him as a shield he screamed until a killing curse put him out.

Harry lifted him, using him as his own personal human shield he ran at them, feeling the spells hit through the body before throwing it at one Death Eater who caught it instead of moving, and dropped his wand.

Harry dived out of the way of a curse and it hit the one holding his dead comrade, causing him to scream in agony as it chopped off a hand, now holding the body in his arms, he went down with a swift leg sweep, leaving two.

The remaining Death Eater took shaky steps back as Harry took his time standing up straight. He could see the fear, smell it in the air. The rules were now out of the window so they fired. They had no choice but to fight. They forgot, in their fright that they could still apparate or surrender to the aurors.

Harry dodged, sliding under a spell his left foot kicked up, shattering whatever this one had between his legs. He squeaked like a little mouse before Harry flicked himself up and his left fist shattered the purists jaw, knocking him out to the floor. Harry had to jump back as the final Death Eaters tried his luck again.

Harry looked at him as he stopped firing and started walking slowly towards him while he was now shaking so much Harry did not need to dodge. He tried to hit Harry but the spell just flew wide and Harry kept coming, nonstop like a juggernaut.

"P-please get away from me you monster!" the Death Eater cried out in despair as no one was coming to his rescue.

He tried firing again, but his hand would not stop moving, and after a few moments, he could not even get his wand to do anything he was so scared, his whole life flashing before his eyes, and it wasn't very impressive, but very sad.

"Monster, says the man who tortures, mains, and torments the weak and defenceless!" Harry hissed out a reply as he was in the man's space and tore off his mask, dropping it to the floor as if dissolved into nothing, being a conjure like all of their masks.

The Death Eater was not much older than he was, with tears trailing down his cheek. "You sicken me with your pathetic need to hate for hates sake!" Harry sneered before head-butting the pathetic creature, breaking his nose and knocking him out to the ground.

However, Harry turned as he heard children screaming. He hadn't seen them, and they were holding two children hostage, floating above their heads. They saw him coming; they were terrified, and a few fired spells that he dodged with ease, increasing his speed towards them as they were down a side road, and making everyone who saw him blink in surprise, since he only got faster. He jumped up, spinning twice at a side angle in between two killers, landing lightly in a sweeping motion he continued; his momentum unfazed.

Harry King could now hear the two children cries and screams louder, as he dodged left and then right, speeding right to the Death Eaters, and ducking a spell, under that Death Eaters wand. He grabbed his wrist with his right hand holding his arm outstretched, tight, all in one motion as he came up his left fist smashed into the Death Eater's elbow.

The masked man screamed in pain as bone splintered out of his skin, splattering blood from under his sleeve. Harry pulled the Death Eater to his knees with his damaged arm, as he cried and whimpered. Harry then released him and smashed him out could and bloodied cracking the mask with his right fist. The enemy slumped to the ground: unmoving.

Another spell came at Harry from the side. He bent far back, leaping off his feet he back flipped landing lightly. He sped forward with the momentum, leaping up, legs face height, and with a left turning spinning slice kick, his right leg smashed into another Death Eater's face. Blood spilt in gushes as the dark enemy screamed. He was sent hurtling twenty feet, trailing blood, where he landed unmoving, and his mask split and fell off in two, each half to either side of his blood oozing face.

Harry used the shock the other Death Eaters were in to his advantage, and punched another with a left and right to the chest. He screeched in agony as they splintered ribs and he spat up a gush of red blood before the young Bandit King, right hooked him flying, a few feet away where he did not get up.

Harry then seemed to disappear before the Death Eater's eyes as they shook of their shock to fight back when a boom of strength caught their attention, behind. Harry appeared out of nowhere with his fists firmly planted in two Death Eater's stomachs, and they were lifted from the ground, dangling limply on his fists, blood gushing out of the sides of their masks from their mouths. Harry just let them drop to the ground, turning he glared fiercely at his opponents', they acceptably stepped back, very shaken.

"Five left," commented Harry to himself. Then the two Death Eater's levitating the children stopped the spell to fight, firing at him.

Harry growled as the screaming children fell as if in slow motion. He moved beyond speed to get to them. He dodged spells, left and right. The children seemed to be about five. He had to stop their fall. He sped forwards, ducking he dove under a killer, his hands hitting the ground he sprang up, the bottom of his left boot crashing into the nearest Death Eater's knee, smashing it to smithereens and bringing him to the ground.

Harry sprang onto his feet and ran at another Eater, dodging spells as he moved away, backing up. However, Harry was much too fast, he reached his target and ran up the man's body, smashing his right boot into the dark wizards face, blood poured as the man fell unconscious, crashing to the ground.

Harry seemed to fly for a moment in the direction of the screaming children as they fell. His arms outstretched, reaching them in flighty-fall; he grabbed them both around the waist, and they in that moment of shock scrambled to hold him as tight as they could as they continued towards the ground.

The boy and girl closed their eyes as the ground came up to meet them. However, they did not crash down but landed, slightly heavy, but nothing else. The kids opened their eyes to see they were now safe and only three Death Eater's were left standing with looks of horror, and one crying on the ground in agony, cradling his knee.

Harry had landed near where Hagrid now stood with the other adults with looks of shock and awe.

Harry pried the children off and shoved them into Hagrid's temporary custody since he was a teacher. Hagrid shook his head clear, noticing the children in his arms.

"Don't worry kids… I'm just going to take care of the rest of the garbage," said Harry with a small smile when he noticed they looked as if they did not want him to leave.

Harry then scowled fiercely at the three remaining Death Eaters and they staggered back looking past the point of fear, feeling nothing but terror. He charged, seemingly flying across the ground. The Death Eater's saw no choice, so they fired spells. It seemed they were so scared they forgot they could apparate away and escape.

The young Bandit King skidded round a green spell, ducking one of dark orange, and jumped up, forward flipping a few feet in the air over another green beam, as his feet hit the ground he stepped with speed to his right, avoiding another killer, all the while never slowing his dash.

Harry dodged another dark orange spell, dashing slightly left, and then dropped to his right, rolling under a black beam before using his right hand and arm, flicking himself to his feet only leaving a small trail in the dusty ground; his momentum still not stalled, like an unstoppable juggernaut once more, and once more these Death Eater's were terrified.

He screeched across the dirty ground seemingly getting faster, he ducked another killer, stopping his dash he let himself slide on the dirt, as if surfing, he kicked out his left leg as he passed one, tripping the Death Eater flew down, crashing to the floor with a whimpering groan.

Harry then stood, grinning darkly as he witnessed the two others he still slid towards before he moved. Their eyes widened in horror as they could not even think of a spell; it was useless to even try. Harry was beyond them in power, skill, and knowledge.

"It's quite hot out here," Harry commented loudly and coldly. "Why don't I cool you both down," he laughed as they stumbled back. "Cooling Rain, God of the Cold… Chill!" he roared: A huge eruption of snow and cold blast out of his cupped hands, as if a rippling wave of snow and ice blazed into existence before the young warrior, rolling in droves towards the Death Eater's. They were routed to the spot as the ground froze around them, the cold was overwhelming. They could see Harry through the flames of ice as if he was within them with his emerald eyes furious as they made the mistake of angering him.

It then hit, and the two remaining Death Eater's screamed in blood curdling agony for a moment as they were flash frozen into ice statues. The people were watching with mouths agape, as they had already witnessed such incredible feats, and realised in horror that the Death Eaters were being toyed with as they hadn't stood a chance against him.

"Whoa, that was just troublesome," he commented to the giant man as he stopped before him with a sheepish grin, and the children surprisingly jumped him, hugging hold tight.

Harry sighed slightly. "Sshh, its ok… what kind of hero would I be if I didn't save you and kick bad guy butt, huh?" he asked jokingly as he looked to the children he had saved.

The boy and girl stifled some giggles, pulling back to look at him they wiped tears from their eyes. "See," he continued with a reassuring smile. "No need to cry now," he chuckled as they gave small smiles.

"T-Tim _ **...**_ Marry," a blonde woman gasped out interrupting as she came to her senses, stepping forward with tears shinning in her eyes.

"Mommy!" the boy and girl chimed stretching out for her.

"Oh, my babies," she cried as Harry let her take them both from his arms, hugging them tight herself, lavishing them with kisses before looking up at the young warrior with grateful tears in her blue eyes. "Thank you so much, how can I ever repay you?" she asked desperately.

Harry shrugged impishly, noting the woman was quite hot, but was probably married. Anyway asking for sexual favours for saving lives was just beyond wrong and not his style.

"Umm, it's fine… I'm just glad they're okay… you know, Death Eater's are just bothersome morons," he joked to release the tension. "It was my pleasure to teach them some respect for pain." The woman just nodded, thankful her babies were fine, thankful the young warrior was there to save them all.

Harry turned to the others as they were brushing themselves down, panting for breath while they looked to him in amazement as a sorcerer of his design had not been seen before, by them at least.

"Well, later guys," he said with a cheery wave, surprising them. "I have stuff to do, sisters to find…" he said, shrugging as he blast away in a beam of light. It would not occur to him until later that they would know how to find his sisters.

"Whoa, that kid has some moves and then some!" Sirius broke the others out of their stupor.

"Dam, I wanted to speak to him about possible careers-!" Amelia said but trailed off as Sirius snorted.

"Stop trying to recruit," he said, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, he doesn't exactly seem to play by the book or any book for that matter."

"You should have seen this spell he used though!" Hagrid said, holding in his excitement. "It created these burning dogs made out of fire. I've never seen magic like that before."

"We should see Dumbledore about this?!" Tonks suggested reasonably. "Maybe he'll know something about him, or these weird spells he used without a wand?"

"I doubt he does, but you're right, let's go," Amelia agreed, nodding. "Someone will clean this up…"

"No need m'dear!"

They turned to see Albus Dumbledore with several staff members looking out of breath, having run. He was an old man with long white beard and hair with half-moon specs and sparkling blue eyes, wearing purple robes with gold stars and moons on them.

"I discovered the attack, but it seems we were late!" the old man said with a sigh. "I must admit I'm not as spry as I once was. Please forgive me," he said before turning to his staff. "Please if you could at the least give the poor fallen this day some dignity that would be most appreciated while I get the details of what has transpired."

They all went off to do just that as he looked to the aurors. "What happened here? I overheard you mention someone else?"

"Yeah, Harry King," Hagrid said eagerly. "He said he's here to look after his sisters. His sisters! As in, June and Rose," he added causing some gasps but Dumbledore acted as if that wasn't unusual for long lost runaway brothers to suddenly turn up, and kick the poop out of the bad guys.

"I see," the old man replied, nodding his head in thought before looking around at the mess. "And Mr. King caused all of this fighting the Death Eaters?"

"No, not all the damage; we got a lot of them ourselves!" Sirius said, still smarting that he did not recognise Harry for who he was. "But he used some pretty neat tricks and the last five... well, before those guys who took some children hostage; well he beat them up without even using any magic. He just moved through the spells, and was so fast and strong... with all of them really. It was awesome! But you should have seen him when he saved those little kids."

"I see," the old man frowned with a small smile. "So… can't get a Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, huh Severus… no this year's not yours, you have to stay with potions…?" the old man said muttering to himself in thought. "Youngest teacher, ever, yes, yes," he said not paying attention to the grimaces from the aurors or Hagrid brightening. "You must come to my office. If that is what he is like without a wand…? I must see the memories with my own eyes."

"What about Harry?" Remus interrupted, concerned. "He's gone looking for the girls, and he seemed to be a trouble magnet."

"No, no, no, don't be silly," said Dumbledore smiling. "He's just the curious sort, reminds me a bit of me, only more violent; a sign of the different times. He finds trouble, because trouble is around to find. Come along," he said leading the way back towards the castle.

"Well mate, if trouble does find him, he'll be in great company with Rose as trouble finds her too," Sirius said patting his friends shoulder as they followed the group up to Hogwarts.

"Well, I suppose I kind of own him twice now," Remus answered with a sigh while Sirius laughed at him.

"Three times!" he corrected, grinning.

Remus smirked. "Twice," he corrected the correction. "He didn't save me today!" he said while Sirius pouted.


	5. The King of Flames

Harry appeared in Diagon alley, shuddering, he really wasn't keen on apparation. However, did not want to be bothered by those incompetent or late aurors once they got to Hogsmeade so left quickly. At least he was stationary his time. It was more sickening when apparating while in motion. Shaking his dizzying head clear, he glanced around the magical shopping district of Diagon Alley in London.

He chuckled lightly to himself that everyone was rushing around here too, just like in Hogsmeade. He wondered where he could get a room for the night as he looked around. Then he just grinned as he spotted an ice cream parlour; sweets now worry about where to stay later. He would have to remember to get Amanda and Lizzy something later too.

He strolled forward, straight towards the ice cream shop, his stomach already roaring its quiet approval since he had not eaten since that morning where he got some scrabbled egg.

Harry entered the parlour, a few people sat nervously around inside at tables, eating. He just smiled and approached the counter with a huge smile lighting his face as his eyes caught sight of the huge selections of different ice creams and toppings.

"What can I get you?" a plump man asked him with a nervous smile.

Harry just grinned eagerly. "Hmm, well it all looks so nice; I think I'll just stick with a standard mint chocolate chip though."

The man nodded, pulling out a cone and scooping on two scoops of light green and white ice cream with little chocolate bits in, handing it over. "That will be two knuts please," he said with a brighter smile.

Harry then rummaged in his left pocket and pulled out a large gold coin, handing it over, as he licked a bit of his ice cream. "Err, keep the change," he answered with a grin as he just walked off and out of the shop leaving the man looking gobsmacked.

Harry walked with a smile through the Alley as he ate his delicious ice cream, wondering where else he could visit when he saw a Quidditch shop and walked closer, looking in through the window. He saw the latest broom: The Firawind. It was beautifully crafted, and if he played the magical sport he might have wanted one. However, he had never even ridden a broom before. He had to wonder at that… why would they still ride ordinary wooden brooms when they could have invented something better by now, like in an alloy broom.

Harry shook off the thought with a sigh as he finished his ice cream and looked around. The street was busy late in the afternoon with many cowards rushing around to do whatever. Luck must have been on his side right then, as no more Death Eaters and no more Dark Overlord wannabes were up to no-good to bother him.

Though, he couldn't say that they were lucky running into him when he had such kickarse skills, but then they really couldn't claim to be all that skilful at anything other than being cowards once they faced a real dangerous opponent.

He was not sure where he was going to find anyone to point him in the direction of Rosette or Juniper. Plus, he didn't want to clue in any more of the douche bags or anything. It was bad enough with all those he has fought so far. He would just have to search and hope for the best.

Wandering around a bit along the cobbled stone street, he ended up at the large marble building of Gringotts Wizarding Bank. He looked to the four goblins guarding the entrance with golden magical spears, curious. He would love to sneak in and discover its secrets. It might even have some unclaimed treasure he could 'claim'.

However, he had to shake off that thought, as he did not want to get into some trouble that side of the law anytime soon in the wizarding world. He shrugged that off; nonchalant when he saw something suspicious that drew his attention to something.

It was a woman with long blonde hair dressed in the finest silk robes he had ever seen, and he had seen many. She looked as if she did not like the smell of being outside her mansion. He seriously had to wonder about the snootiness of some people. He would have, could have, and should have laughed she looked so ridiculous.

She was with a boy, teenage, in Harry's age range with his platinum blonde hair slicked back like a sixties gangster. His grey eyes looked around shiftily. He was also wearing some expensive robes, though not silk, high end for sure.

Harry knew the wizarding world was quite the primitive mess. They had evolved the fashions of robes in similar areas as muggle clothes, obviously influenced, if slightly by muggle-borns, and it was a surprise muggle-born influences had not gotten in more than just the odd dabble, but he heard purebloods were real dicks when it comes to that.

Now normally to something suspicious, which should have nothing to do with him, Harry would shrug it off as amateurs, and here, yes they were certainly amateur, and really _THAT_ obvious, but an amateur that goes to Hogwarts no doubt needed investigating, and he had nothing better to do anyway.

He had no lead as to where to find his sisters yet so it might be amusing. In addition, they were heading into the dark and creepy alley, Knockturn Alley, the 'dark magic' district. He shrugged that off as inconsequential as he followed, not caring about the few odd looks he received.

It was only a little way in and he had already seen some old hag trying to flog him fingernails, and loads of dark and filthy tramps accosting him. He turned a bend, following the rich and dark duo when some large tramp smelling of alcohol and pee tried to grab him, but in one, two, three, and the thing had been winded, some extra teeth missing and a broken jaw as he hit the ground.

Other, things had watched, waiting their turn but backed up and away with wide eyes, looking around and trying to pretend that he didn't exist anymore as they didn't want to try their luck, and get the crap beat out of them.

Harry decided on something new as he continued following he pulled out a long black robe like coat he had acquired not long ago hiding in amongst some creepy ritual. (It was muggles, and they did not do much, but they were idiots and got the chants wrong for one, and he and some friends saved the reporter from them anyway before they could kill her, she was a seriously stereotypical damsel in distress sometimes).

He pulled on the cloak, and pulled the hood up, but leaving the cloak open for ease of movement, for kicking butt if… when the need arose.

This seemed to give him an older vibe or something as the scum kept away from him after that, as long as he kept up a purposeful stride and did not look lost they would leave him alone now. They probably thought of him as a rich dark pureblood, either that or word had spread about the tramp he decked and they did not want the same treatment.

Harry followed the boy and the woman who was probably his mother as they looked alike (apart from the bad smell look, the boy made up for that with his well-practiced sneering), around a few corners before they entered some old shop: Borgin and Burkes.

It looked old, and it seemed like a place that sold illegal magic, they all looked so similar and had that same scent about them; not to mention the buzzing chill of the magic around it.

Harry internally shrugged and entered the shop since the people he was following did not know him, saw no reason to not snoop, acting suspiciously, which was more likely going to get him found out. He saw the boy as he entered standing snootily by the counter with an ugly looking man stood behind it, but the point of the woman's wand was in his face as soon as the door closed with a tinkle of the bell.

"Why are you following us?" she demanded, pulling his hood down, her grey eyes cold.

Harry just looked at her, putting on a quizzical expression. "I'm sorry, who are you and why would I be following you?" he asked, unafraid, but he was cautious as someone else, no, if he were right, three others were in the shop, hidden, waiting, two of them were close. The last was fluctuating magic, scared, but not captured, he didn't think, and an adult, likely male.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I was just looking for a collection of tome, and I heard that the 'management' here might be able to find their locations at the very least," he continued with a sheepish shrug. "After all, I can make it worth his time, and business is business. You should not be so paranoid ma'am. I may have seen you up ahead; we were obviously going to the same place."

She seemed to hesitate for a moment when some childish laughter came from around a corner and a woman with ruffled black hair stepped out from behind a curtain wearing a velvet black dress with a tight corset boosting up her assets, and a black robe over the top left open to show what was on offer. Her eyes were black and her grin was a sign of madness as she waved her wand around carelessly.

"What is your name, little boy?" she demanded, giggling as she threatened him with her wand.

"Harry King, at your 'service' Mrs. Bellatrix Lestrange!" he greeted her with a mock bow, hiding any surprise about finding her. "You know, for how long you've spent in Azkaban, you're still looking pretty fine, do you want me to give you something your moronic inbred husband never could?" he asked, rather amused, but the blonde boy looked at the scene, holding back his terror.

However, she had paused rather than getting angry and laughed, giggling like a stereotypical witch from muggle cartoons. "Oh, wee, little boy has guts to talk to me like that."

"Yeah, well, I believe it's my civil duty if I'm not getting laid to capture you right now!" he said nonchalant as they startled as they heard a snap and the blonde woman looked down at her hand where her wand should have been pointed at Harry to see it gone. She looked to his hands to see the two halves of her snapped wand dropping to the floor; she staggered back, eyes as wide as possible.

Harry smiled, as Bellatrix just looked dumbfounded. "See, it would have been so much more fun to do the insanity out of you. I bet you just haven't got what you really need, so you have to find other pursuits to get your juices flowing!"

"You little brat!" she hissed. "Avada Kedavra!" she hissed, swiping her wand in the air a huge emerald coloured spell shot at him.

Harry just yawned before a moment later grabbing an old shield from its display and battering the curse away where it smashed a hole in the window, burning a wall across the street. This just incensed her further that he did not take her seriously, as he looked amused as he read the card that gave a description of the shield.

"Shield of Bunnies...?" Harry read looking at the shield and it had a big gold bunny engraved on it. "Are you serious, what a lame thing to make?"

"Who are you calling lame, bub!" they were all startled as the shield talked, and looking further, the bunny looked tough with long sideburns down his cheeks and muscles, like a drill sergeant. "And who said you can use me for knocking away killing curses like I'm a bat, waking me up from my nap!"

"Oh, gods... why did you have to wake him!?" Borgin, the shop owner whined. "It took two whole weeks to shut it up last time!"

"Hey, don't speak about me like that!" it retorted angry. It might not have been so funny if his voice matched his appearance, but it squeaked like a bunny. "I'm a magical shield, you know!"

"What do you do then?" Harry asked as even Bellatrix had deflated her anger, watching, baffled, which actually looked cute in an evil kind of way.

"I…" he trailed off seeming embarrassed. "I can turn carrots into bunnies!" he said and they all grimaced. "So don't hit me with another curse like that, I doubt I would survive another."

Harry raised the shield while Bellatrix did not waste another second. It screamed out as the curse hit, and though protecting Harry, the shield shattered into pieces of bronze metal all over the floor.

"That was the stupidest thing I have ever seen!" Harry muttered and the others just nodded along with him.

"Right, King, where were we?" Bellatrix demanded nonchalant. "Oh right, I was about to kill you!" she said, firing another killing curse, but Harry picked up a case of dark crap and it exploded as it took the impact.

"Whoever the first person is to say the killing curse was unstoppable was a moron!" Harry said, smirking as he jumped back and used the blonde woman as a shield as the stunner from her son hit her instead.

"Mum!" the boy said grimacing as she fell down unconscious.

"Calm down Draco!" Bellatrix said, rolling her eyes, near laughing. "You were the idiot who stunned her, watch what he is doing, not what you're doing. We have a sneaky bastard here. I haven't come across a wizard like you before, trying to toy with me that you haven't even drawn your wand yet, feisty, I like that!"

"I might up my game when you call out the werewolf and coward hidden through that room!" he suggested as he gestured towards the curtain, shocking them. "Then, I'm collecting the bounty on your heads, dead or alive I don't care!"

She sneered but as instructed a huge man came out, eyes even darker than Bellatrix's. His teeth were fanged and his fingernails as sharp as claws, and filthy. He had dragged a whimpering fat lump of a man with him. He reminded Harry of a rat, and oh yes, a big prize he would be.

"Peter Pettigrew!" he hissed such rage the man pooped himself looking up to him, and even Bellatrix and the werewolf flinched. He knew of Pettigrew. He was the man who betrayed the Potter's and sent Voldemort after them in the first place, too afraid to die for those who would have died for him.

Then his eyes lit upon the werewolf. "Fenrir Greyback!" he added, near growling. He had heard of him too. "A man who enjoys attacking children on the full moon, kidnapping and torturing them during the day before setting them free, to run scared, and some survive to be like you!"

"I am pretty famous aren't I?!" he said, baring his filthy teeth in glee.

Harry looked from them and to the blonde boy. "Hey Draco, this is where you get a choice in who you want to become. Psychopathic murderers like them or a choice in another direction? Because I am not like those, you would fight before. I'm in a whole new-league altogether!"

Greyback charged, but Harry did not look away from Draco, keeping his eye contact before ducking the grab. Greyback overarched with wide eyes, Harry stood, his right elbow slamming the wind out of the man's lungs with a huge boom the wind cracked through the air.

The werewolf staggered back as his ribs and bones shattered and split, blood spilling from his lips. He staggered back more, chocking on blood, his face held a look of horror as he gasped for air he could not get.

Draco had looked away from Harry to the scene of one hit and Greyback, one of the most deadly and dangerous Death Eaters dying, one hit, no more. He could tell, even a werewolf needed to breath to live, and there was no way he could heal that fast without magical attention. Harry looked at the werewolf as he fell to his knees grasping at his throat, clawing at himself as he was panicking.

Bellatrix was watching the scene in fascination, as it came to light that Harry King had game to match up to his confidence. Then it was fact he still had not drawn his wand, and that made her more cautious. She was not stupid; she would not take him lightly any longer, and knew that if he got too close she was as good as dead, or worse, captured alive.

It took a few minutes for Greyback to keel over dead, and Bellatrix realised from the fact Borgin had ran away and Draco had gone into shock that she couldn't expect any assistance.

She fired as soon as the dead man hit the ground as if that was a starting shot, but Harry moved fast. It was as if she blinked and he was suddenly at Pettigrew, and if not for the anti-apparation wards, she would say he beat the world-apparation speed record. The air had thickened and shifted with him, and she did not know how but he looked more imposing, stronger even.

Harry got to Pettigrew and the side cabinets crunched and shattered, cracking and splintering under his presence alone, causing her to feel a small slither of the on-come of fear. Harry slammed down, grabbing Pettigrew's head and smashing it into the ground, knocking him out, braking his nose and face, cracking the dirty wooden floor he had been whimpering on, with his pressure spreading out a small crater.

He stood up; emerald eyes alight with anger. "Your turn bitch!" he hissed as a fireball appeared cupped in his right hand with the click of a finger. She had to dive out of the way as he threw it, then making another and another, throwing them faster each time, the store was being ripped to pieces, wood set on fire, smoke clouding vision.

Bellatrix was screaming in rage and fear as dark artefacts burst open, exploding around her. The shop was in a blaze of flames within minutes. She looked out as the fireballs had stopped coming, choking on the fumes to see him standing there in a torrent of flames licking at his body, spinning controlled around him, she felt her bladder empty as her eyes connected with his.

She quivered, as she had never seen something so beautiful and terrifying in all her life. She had played around so much that she had not seen that he was not your average cocky wizard. The shop was caving in around her, and a boom shook the ground, as something in the store exploded out back.

The windows and glass in the shop shattered and made her jump. She looked to them, and though she had been known to flee when she did not need to fight after a taunting victory, she had never fled through fear before.

However, she dived out of her hiding spot as flames came at her, blistering her skin, burning her red, singing her hair. She dived through the window, cutting herself up as she landed on all the glass before getting up, dripping blood all over the street, and running without looking back, not caring what direction she took.

She moved fast passed all of the gawking filth before she stopped to catch her breath. She was shaking like never before. Her heart was pounding painfully in her chest. She could still hear and smell the fire burning down the shop that many people like her frequented as it would become no more.

It took her a moment to think clearly so she nodded her head, took a few deep breaths and apparated away to inform her master and take care of her injuries.

Meanwhile Harry dumped Draco and his mother at the mouth of Diagon Alley where the blonde boy was choking up smoke and worrying over his mother while Harry had wrapped up Greyback's body and carried him over his shoulder while dragging Pettigrew by his hair, apparating to the UK Ministry building.

He was a little covered in soot, but not too much, and he had to feel proud that that Borgin's filthy store was now a smouldering pile of ash, and it should not take more than a day's rest and some food to recharge the magic he depleted manipulating all of that fire.

People where he entered the ministry auditorium gasped, and others even looked to Pettigrew in awe as they whispered, recognising him as the traitor while Harry kept only mildly amused.

Harry dragged him up to the security desk to see a man eying him with his mouth hanging open before he quickly sent a man rushing off. Harry stopped with the man while he looked nervous.

"I believe these two have bounties on their heads!" Harry said with a smirk, letting out some amusement as the man's expression was quite funny he was really that scared.

"Oh, oh, yes sir, let me see, Peter Pettigrew, two thousand g-galleons!" he said looking over some paperwork, shaking. "And…?" he asked, gesturing the man he was sure was dead.

"Tried fighting me," he muttered, smirking wider. "I won… almost had Bellatrix Lestrange too, but I didn't expect her to run away!" he said as several official looking men and woman charged into the room eyeing Pettigrew as if Christmas might have come early.

"Fenrir Greyback!" he said causing gasps as he dropped the body where the sheet slid off the dead man's head.

"Oh my god, this kid killed Fenrir Greyback!" one of the aurors said, wide eyed with awe, mouth hanging open.

"So how much for him...?" Harry asked, nonchalant. It was really-hard not to laugh at the way they were all so dumbfounded and some of the younger aurors even in hero worship as they could only pray to bring in such big fish.

"E-eight thousand sir," the deskman said, palling. "Umm… I'm assuming cash is fine?" he asked, nervous and uncertain.

"You got it," he agreed, already smiling about the treasure he was getting, and he didn't even have to steal it.

He wondered how much he would have gotten for Bellatrix though. He shrugged that off as he realised he would have plenty of time to capture her and collect some more pocket money.

Meanwhile back in Diagon Alley Rosette "Rose" Potter was walking through Diagon Alley with her little sister, June, and father.

June had a cute pixy cut hairstyle. Her hair was black, which was long on top with cute curls and sparkling green eyes to match. She was happily holding her big sisters hand, and wearing a sweet blue pair of shorts and tee with trainers.

Rose herself has long crimson hair, down to her butt as her mothers had been. It was tied back with a white ribbon at her waist and neck. Her eyes were just as bright green as her little sister Juniper "June" Potter's, and wearing she was a white rippled skirt that hugged her tight butt perfectly and hung just under half way down her thighs.

Then she had a tight pastel blue tee shirt on, accentuating her nice sized bust, tying around her neck and lower back with a strapless bra underneath so no straps showed, and white running shoes with pastel blue socks and though hidden, undies that matched.

Their father was just in front of them, but not too close, as he wanted to keep his distance from June. He tried 'ordering' Rose to so too, but that just bugged the crap out of her and if she could win she would call him out for a duel in her sisters honour, and kick his smarmy ass hard.

However, something caught their attention as they heard a familiar voice from down an alley they had been passing, and since their dad was not paying them any attention. They snuck away and peered down the alley, surprised to see Draco Malfoy, an annoying dickhead from school (Rose's year) with his mother covered in soot with the odd cough.

"Mum, I'm telling you the truth!" Draco said frustrated. "Harry King killed Fenrir Greyback without magic, in once freaking hit! Then he knocked out Pettigrew, and, it was the greatest I've ever seen anyone control magic before. He created fireballs in his bare hands and fired them at Aunt Bellatrix, blowing the store to hell, and then when he finished he was manipulating the flames.

"I've never seen anything like it before. This is completely different from how the ministry handles things. He is dangerous and powerful. Borgin's is just a pile of rubble now, and I bet he's collecting the bounties for them both, and Pettigrew will squeal like the rodent he is!"

"Impossible Draco!" she reprimanded in concern, "one boy could not defeat both Bella and Fenrir!" she said shaking her head in total disbelief. "Now let's go home, and clean up before we return so I can get a new wand, thanks to that boy. We'll have to find another way for you to accomplish the Dark Lord's plan!" she said, leading him towards Rose and June so they quickly fled after their 'father' where he was looking around for them – well Rose.

"Where have you been Rosette? I was starting to worry about you!" he said angrily, not even giving June a thought. "We have to watch out for kidnap attempts!"

"But dad...!" she said, complaining, annoyed but hiding it for more pressing matters. "We just overheard Draco Malfoy!" she said urgently while he rolled his eyes. "He said some boy called Harry King just killed Fenrir Greyback, captured Peter Pettigrew, scared away Bellatrix Lestrange, and burnt down Borgin's while doing it!" she said all in a rush trying to get the words out as fast as she could while June nodded along in agreement, not that her opinion meant anything to him.

James frowned as he ruffled his black hair and neatened his robes. "Nonsense, Rosette," he said shaking his head. "They're two of the most dangerous Death Eaters, and then the filthy rat. I doubt anyone will see him again, sniffing his masters' ass all day long every day."

"But that's what Malfoy said!" she continued unable to doubt it having seen how scared Malfoy had looked. "Then his mum said they'll need to find another way for Malfoy to complete his mission for Voldemort!"

"Rosette, don't be ridiculous!" he said nearly losing his patience. "He's a sixteen year old boy! Voldemort won't use him for anything important. If he did it would be cannon fodder, or he really is scraping the bottom of the cauldron! Now let this stupidity stop. I enjoy a good prank like the next man, but honestly, Rosette…"

"Mr. Potter!" called out a young man, interrupting. He was wearing a beige auror robe. He stopped with them panting for breath and taking some deep calming breaths, "urgent news from the ministry, sir. Some sixteen-year-old kid killed Fenrir Greyback and captured Peter Pettigrew alive! He has just collected his bounties! You've been requested to see to the prisoner," he said sounding rather excited.

Rose could not help but feel smug as the colour drained from her father's face as he looked to her gulping. "Are you sure?" he had to asked, concerned as he turned back to the younger auror.

"Yeah, he even burnt down Borgin's doing it," he said with an excited nod. "And a report came in moment's later saying that they had a few witnesses saying that Bellatrix Lestrange was fleeing the shop!"

"OK, I'll be there soon!" he said leading Rose and June to a brightly lit shop of green and red, yellow, and pink. "OK Rosette, you know the drill, stay in this shop with the twins and Ginny, and floo to Sirius's old place if you have too, understand?!" he demanded, glaring at her and ignoring any possible instructions for June, but she has gotten used to it so it didn't bother her anymore as long as she had her big sister.

Rose nodded quickly just thankful to get away from him honestly, and take her sister into better company. The moment she reaches seventeen was the moment she was going to take her little sister, their inheritance from their grandparents and mother and then move out.

She tugged her sister in after her while James Potter apparated away, not even seeing the twins first. She wondered whether that jerk had any manners at all, or whether he thought all should jump for her when he said so.

"Hey guys," she called smiling at her best friend as the freckled red haired cutie was sweeping up something a customer or someone spilt.

Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley grinned, her brown eyes going from bored too happy as she rushed over wearing a thin cotton robe over her white shorts and tee over her small, fine bod. She hugged Rose and June tightly, completely forgetting about the mess and dropping the broom.

"Your dad dumped you both here again?" she asked, concerned as she let them go.

Rose nodded as two ginger haired twin 'men' came over from the tills, laughing. "So, what's the big this time?" Fred or George asked while the girl and guy at the cash registers had to deal with the few customers by themselves.

Rose sighed as she told them about everything she had heard. "This is all just crazy," Rose said, rolling her eyes. "This Harry King guy just kicks their asses and everything and… it's pretty amazing, maybe we could get him to fight with us!?"

"Wow, he must be the same guy from yesterday!" George said while his brother nodded. "We just heard on the rumour vine that one Harry King stopped an evil plot in Hogsmeade. The coffee shop woman turned out to be a fat hag aspiring to be the next dark thing. Using some spell involving a siren she had captured and pixies. She was starving them all, and torturing them. She was using them to make girls break their boyfriends' hearts to feed on their misery.

"He's said to have foiled her plot and taken the siren home, but that wasn't the end. The Dark Fatty had escaped custody but he fought her and some Death Eaters she had under her spell. She apparently makes herself look smoking hot with illusions, but she is really revolting. In the end she got too close to the water on Siren Cove and they got her…"

"That's not all; some Harry King also beat up some more Death Eaters in Hogsmeade the next day!" Fred picked up. "Completely floored them using all sorts of odd magiks, and even beat some up with his bare hands."

"I think these rumours are getting out of hand!" Rose said with a sigh. "Anyway, Ginny, do you want me and June to help with work?" she asked as she turned to her friend getting an eager nod of her head.

**to be continued...**

_Meanwhile miles away her ears were burning as she was cold and hungry as she pulled her body up from the ocean, her flab on full display. She could not use much of her power as she blinked in surprise as something nudged her. She was lucky to survive and now this, she looked around at it._

_Startled was an understatement, but, seriously. It was a large creature with ripples of fat on its body and large fanged teeth. He made weird noises, but she was too tired and out of magic to get rid of it, she had lost her cute outfit while fighting the mer-bitches._

_The thing would not give up and took her silence for something else, as she just could not move. She screamed as its flabby body rolled up onto her and something long and hard entered her from the rear entrance._

_She screamed and squirmed, but it helped her naught, as she was the true bitch!_

_Maybe she should have just drowned to death?_


	6. Bandit of the New Light

Albus Dumbledore could not help but marvel at the magical and battle talent Harry King had when he reviewed the memories of his battle. He only took note of the bit in Hogsmead, as he did not feel the need to view much more, and the bit with the sirens made Tonks too uncomfortable to hand over her memory anyway and he didn't want to pry, he had what he needed.

He has been looking for a Defence against the Dark Arts teacher for a while now, and Severus Snape, his potion teacher and spy had been after the job. However, Dumbledore had started questioning his loyalty as late because of things here and there not quite adding up. Therefore, with a man he was unsure about, he could not give such an important job, and now more than ever needed someone to actually teach the kids how to fight if need be.

He knew Snape had not been the best… well would have been the worst teacher if not for the lame Defence Teachers he gets. They say the job is jinxed; he says that that was rubbish, and is the reason crap teachers do not last was because they could not teach, and the others, (Remus Lupin, a great defence teacher etc.,) because Snape lets out their 'dark' secrets in his jealousy, ruining everything for them and the school.

It did not matter how much easier it would be to get a new potion teacher, Severus Snape could not have the job. However, here was a boy who could not only defend himself, but he could do a much better job of it than full-grown adults could. So, he was a bit young to be a teacher, he was better than no one, and had such talent to pass on already, no doubt having gotten into plenty of trouble with his family.

He had never seen such ancient, ritualistic magiks used in combat before, and he doubted he could learn something like it now he had grown so much in his ways, but maybe the children could, and then they would be prepared for the hardships that waited then outside of the schools protection.

Sitting down in his office chair, he held back a yawn, looking to the golden perch in the corner where his golden and crimson friend, Fawkes the Phoenix sat preening himself, wondering why the magical people could not be that simple.

He had grown so tired and wary that he should probably back down once Voldemort had been dethroned, so he will need a successor to his phony position as the Great White Wizard, or whatever the people call him these days; he is old, he forgets. In addition, the thought of retiring and relaxing to the muggle world away from it all seems like a pleasant idea, and already had his eyes set on sunny Florida, or California because he wanted to stay as far as he could from whatever that thing in New York was. It still baffled him how everyone either didn't notice or forgot; now that was some impressive magic.

He had thought about Rosette succeeding him, but though a possibility; she had yet to show signs of any 'non-school' talent. He knew she had it in her, but she did not go out of her way to learn as he did when he was young, at school, the way Harry obviously did, and he could not just poke her in the arm and outright tell her; that would be cheating her own potential.

Therefore, while Harry taught at the school he could watch, and see what else he had, and maybe he might motivate Rosette to be a better witch. He could only hope that she did better this year. He could see such talent squandered by the pressure the magical people tended to put on the poor girl when she needed to play and find herself, as well as being a child too. She gets so conflicted.

In the past too-few men and women had stood as beacons of hope in the wizarding world, and that was why the purebloods and purists had gained such a hold over everything, and had not allowed many traditions to change or die out, as they should during the passing of time.

The muggle world was a testament to what such change could bring, evolving a people beyond all expectations where they do not even need the thought of tradition to be happy, and freedom of expression was important to them just as it should be to the wizarding world so it could move forward.

He had done a lot over the years to open people's minds and open new paths and new ideas, but it had been a hard road. He wanted to retire some day in the future if he lasted through this war, and needed someone powerful, talented, and intelligent to stand up as his or her hero as he once did. Then somebody else would get bitched at for being wrong, and any royal screw ups wouldn't be his fault.

It had been difficult and complicated trying to get people to see werewolves were not monsters but people with a virus, and though he could not get funding, even from supporters to help find a cure, he could make their lives more bearable. However, for this and other things besides, some more important he had been fought every step of the way, by ignorant, fearful fools.

If he did not have someone capable of being seen, strong, and in the brightness of the light then all of his hard work could be undone. The magical world, though still very primitive had changed a lot because of him, but with Rose, or possibly Harry if she didn't cut it in the end, standing up in his stead, young and strong, the next generation would change everything, for the betterment and advancement of the wizarding people.

Yes, he just had to figure out a way to convince Mr. King to come and teach at the school. Though, that might not be so hard if he wanted to protect his sisters. All Albus had to do is make sure young Harry does not realise he could just enrol in the school instead; blindside him with the offer out of nowhere. And then hope he had forgotten that it was his huge mess up that made him run away in the first place, and Albus would promise to never try to force a fortune ever again.

Thinking of that he grimaced when his mind wondered to James Potter. The man had obviously lost sense in the light of Rosette's fame, and if Harry had any sense, he would take in Juniper and Rosette before he did something stupid and hurt June, and had Rosette murdering him. Albus didn't doubt Harry would protect Rose even if she did commit murder considering he was not exactly the type that would not have got to James first if he could.

He may be a little crazy sometimes, but he saw the way Rosette loved her little sister, and how protective she was of her; especially since their mother's death; just a few months ago. Lily's death was a braking point for him too. He never wanted to admit it but they couldn't go easy any more. They took a very bright and powerful young witch away from them, and now they had to take off the kid gloves or lose so many more.

Sighing, he shuddered a little thinking that they had to be violent to truly stop these things, just as Lily had said before she died fighting his way, showing her respect for him even though she likely wanted to fight her way, and kick his arse for the thing with Harry to begin with. If that meant killing then, killing them, then because you cannot fight violence with violence without taking a few heads, accidental or otherwise. He realised from looking at the events in Hogsmead that the Death Eater's were only scared when the rules changed.

It had never really occurred to him before, but the Death Eater's were never scared. If they didn't get let off because evidence conveniently disappeared, or they lined someone's pockets with gold, they were just broken out a few days later anyway. The ministry was scarcely prepared, so frightened the younger aurors were foolishly taught to fear Death Eater's, but maybe this would show them to fight.

However, it was human nature to fear the unknown, to fear death and pain. Some men could push through that fear, enjoy it, let it fuel their victory, and it was always there waiting, in the back of the mind. If they realised that they could actually die, or be maimed by a cutting jinx then they were less likely to want to join the Death Eater's in the first place.

Though, he knew that wouldn't cut the numbers, but hopefully lessen recruits. If they had the Dark Mark, then that was it, they were in Voldemort's pants forever, or death was the only way out. He felt bad for them, but they chose to harm men, women, and children who would never want to strike them just because of their ancestry, even if they might have reason.

However, he wondered what Voldemort would do if he found out about that Dark Fatty as Harry has taken to calling her, and her use of Death Eater's, using tricks and illusions. He shuddered to think of the pain he would cause them if they had survived, but it was very unlikely they would have, as sirens could be deadly when their sisters were threatened or hurt.

If indeed the Dark Fatty woman was truly dead, last, he knew, the sirens had her, but he had learnt that evil like hers and Voldemort's… well, they seem to be slippery escape artists until they meet the right hero who has the talent and power to completely vanquish them.

The world weaves these things in an odd loop, but he had learnt to deal with these things in the best way possible, and end up going with the flow and helping as much as he could, no matter how much more he may wish to help. He was after all still the accomplished and powerful sorcerer, but he was still an old man.

He rubbed his tired and wary eyes under his glasses as he looked down at the papers on his desk. He moved one, which was a report from Amelia Bones on Rosette's progress with occlumency. He had asked the woman to help her with it, as she felt more comfortable with a woman looking at her memories.

Rosette was not doing too bad, and Amelia only wrote a few notes about her best friend's progression, as she had agreed to let them learn too, which would keep her secrets safer, and made Rosette feel more comfortable and happy with her friends by her side.

He looked it over. It only told him bits and pieces, nothing about any memories as the woman took confidentiality very strictly, as she should while dealing with such personal issues as memories.

He had been wondering whether he should perhaps get June in on the lessons too. That might be a good idea. He had to remember that just being Rosette's sister made her just as big a target as the Girl-Who-Lived herself. He was sure Amelia would accept June and June's best friend too as she would no doubt want her to go with her, and vice versa.

"Albus!" he was so deep in his own thoughts that Professor McGonagall startled him as she barged into his office before he had the chance to sense her presence, which was his trick, memorising everyone's presence of mana. No one had found the right book yet to call him on how he knew who they were before they enter, most thinking the paintings told him or something like that.

She came to a stop in front of his desk looking flustered, having hurried. "I've just gotten word from the Ministry that a Harry King had just turned over the body of Fenrir Greyback and captured Peter Pettigrew alive. There was an incident at Borgin and Burkes that resulted in a fight, and the place has been burnt down."

The old head teachers' eyes opened wide in shock. "I see; Pettigrew's capture is something but Greyback's death. I know of many people who will feel safer for both, but with Greyback's death the people will see some hope in the darkness."

She nodded as she let it sink in that it was good news. The death of minions was a bright spark but clearing out generals was celebration worthy. "Also, it was said that he almost had Bellatrix too, and possibly that Draco Malfoy and his mother were there, they can't be certain. James Potter has already gotten to the ministry…!"

Dumbledore perked up at this. "Where did he leave the girls?" he quickly demanded in worry for them as they were like grandchildren to him.

"He says with the Weasley twins at their shop," she answered straight away. "They'll be OK there won't they?" she asked sounding concerned for them too, having grown attached over the years.

"Yes, for a while, but a source has informed me of a planned attack today," he replied, worried. "I had been organising some people together. However, with everything that has been happening, I am afraid that we had not much of a gathering yet. I'm sorry, I got lost in thoughts and memories," he said gesturing his memory bowl, which got a nod of understanding, having seen the amazing feats herself.

"Surely after their defeats they wouldn't try their luck again so soon?" McGonagall tried to reason. "Even they'll have heard of King by now, and they would play that cautious, right?"

"I'm afraid I cannot begin to imagine what Voldemort will do or think of this," he replied, shaking his head in sadness. "We must hope for the best, but prepare for the worst. Take Professor Flitwick, gather some others capable of fighting, and head to the Weasley's shop to secure the children's safety. I shall be there soon. I'll be gathering some more members of the Order to help evacuate the civilians to safety should the need arise."

"Understood," she readily agreed as she stormed out of his office and he went to his fireplace, disappearing through the emerald flames moments later to appear out of a fire in the middle of soot covered filthy ruins with fires blazing and rubble all around him.

His eyes widened as he looked around to see half of the wonky house missing with a huge green skulls with serpents tongue clouds in the sky over the house and the cornfields on fire.

He ground his teeth as he saw the young blonde woman under an onslaught of the torture curse screaming nearby, withering on the ground in pain while the filth harming her laughed. It always made him feel sick that these people would really find pleasure in another creature's pain, let alone other humans.

Albus's wand slid out of his sleeve, into his right hand in a fit of anger and he was surprised with himself as the Death Eaters wand arm was sliced clean off at the elbow sprouting blood as he looked to it in horror.

"Miss. Delacour!" he said in concern ignoring the Death Eater as he helped her up while she scrambled for her wand panting for breath. She looked from Dumbledore to the Death Eater, slashing her wand the Death Eater went down in a flash of blue light where he squirmed in pain, unconscious.

"I d-didn't think anyone got out a message for help," she said with tears in her eyes as they looked around at other members of the Order of the Phoenix fighting Death Eater's and big bulking, ugly-mountain trolls.

"They didn't," he said looking to the darkened sky, littered with smoke and ash from the attack, and none of his people had even a clue this was going to happen, let alone the vast majority not having a clue it WAS happening.

"My sister!" she suddenly said looking over to an unconscious lump a little way from them. "G-Gabrielle!" she called out breaking free from Dumbledore, rushing to her, and dropping to her knees and cradling the bloodied twelve year old girl, grimacing as her right leg was torn up at an odd angle with bone protruding from her torn skin.

Gabrielle opened her eyes, blurrily, half lidded, but only one, the right was a brilliant blue, tearing, the other was bloodied and oozing puss with two huge gashes across it, down her cheek and up across her forehead.

"F-Fleur, b-big sister!" she muttered before she passed out cold, eyes fluttering closed, whimpering cold.

Fleur had never felt such rage bubbling in her before as she turned to see her boyfriend, Bill being ganged up on by four, Death Eater's. She gripped her wand tightly between her fingers, and with a swish, flick and twirl, boom, all four blew up with the ground around them, falling down in screams and cries as their legs were torn up, blood splattering all over them in their agony.

Albus was soon in helping the plump woman Molly Weasley while Bill ran to help his girlfriend and her sister. He swished his wand deflecting spells, and for once, he was not being the typical Albus Dumbledore, as they were attacking some of his favourite people, some of the nicest he knew.

He sent their sickening spells straight back at them, which caused some to start panicking as their comrades screamed on the floor; one man's skin peeling from his flesh and bones withering on the dirt.

"You made your beds!" the old man roared in his anger, his magic booming, his robes bellowing in his power, engulfing them in his anger. "Now you will sleep in them!" he said, continuing, deflecting a spell back that cut a Death Eater in two at the waist. "I am sick and tired of you getting away with whatever you want! You racist piles of dung!" he spat out, that being the closest he will get to swearing if he could help himself.

They turned and fled, screaming in panic, apparating or trying on foot only to get mowed down by Dumbledore's stunners for the wizards, but the trolls weren't so bright as to flee that he slaughtered them all with ease. He was showing his power, and a little of what he was capable, before it was all over, and in one more bout of anger…

He shot a white spell into the sky. It blast through the dark marks dispelling them in blasts of white lightning and thunder booms, clearing the smoke, letting the sunshine through as warm rain came from nowhere, starting to douse the flames. He could see some members of his order down and not moving and knew he had lost some good people who would be missed terribly.

"Albus!" he was shocked as he was breathing heavily still pumped with adrenalin and soaking wet to see Arthur Weasley, head of the family had approached, touching his shoulder to get his attention. They could still hear the screams as they looked around at the Death Eaters withering in the pain of their own spells.

"For once, Arthur, I can't feel any pity!" he said as he calmed. "But let us show them a semblance of mercy and get them to the hospital chambers within the auror department for medical attention, and our injured to hospital and fast. It appears young Gabrielle has been seriously and grievously injured. Then we need to prepare for an attempt on Diagon Alley sometime within the next day or two. If they attacked here, it's still possible that Diagon Alley shall be attacked too."

"Right, we're on it," said Charlie Weasley, the second eldest son from where he listened in near his father. "I'll get some people together… we managed to get Ron through the floo to the Longbottom's to his dismay, but he'll be safe there for a while. Gabby had been outside at the time with Fleur, sorry."

"It will be okay, let's just get moving and get her to hospital, fast!" he said with a sigh as he looked around at all of the mess and damage, wondering what could be salvaged from this.

Voldemort did have a habit of waiting until guards were low and then making multiple attacks, but maybe they needed to do more than sit around and wait for the next time.


	7. King: Into Battle

Harry groaned as he had apparated into a war zone. He had just left Diagon Alley for half an hour to grab a burger to eat and see about getting the gas fixed back at the apartment for the girls, and then the place goes to the dogs, or the Death Eater's.

Aurors and other assorted witches and wizards were doing battle with Death Eater's: badly. The freaks in black robes, and stupid skeleton masks were cruising for the smack down, but he really couldn't be bothered. He had heard somebody: a dead Death Eater he cornered and 'asked' told him that his sister was likely in the Weasley twins shop. He wasn't too sure who these Weasley twins were, but he was certain they would be amusing if they were pranksters.

He sighed looking around at the mess and death the Aurors were not getting anywhere. He shook his head, discouraged, his destination was in-between the two factions. Therefore, he did what any sixteen year old hero would do. He proceeded through the noisy battlefield, sidestepping what looked like a torture curse, then a killing curse and a few more dark ones as he just walked nonchalant passed the so-called good guys getting a few startled looks from both sides as he just moved out of the way of all curses and hexes with his hands in his pockets.

He was wearing cream coloured cargo shorts as it had been such a nice day thus far, so after lunch he changed. His tee shirt was white and Kir was still asleep, wrapped around his left arm, hidden underneath a white 'sleeve' that tied around his bicep. He was wearing white running shoes without any socks, and his 'weapon' on his right arm wasn't even hidden, but not many wizards or witches would be smart enough to realise it was a weapon.

He yawned as he jumped sideways, hands still in his pockets, spinning in the air swiftly between two green killers, and landed lightly on his feet. He continued towards the joke shop as if his feats of acrobatics were normal.

He weaved around two curses from two, Death Eater's that were guarding the shop, and kicked one in the nuts. He doubled over in pain grabbing his crutch and got Harry's right knee crashing into his face, cracking his mask as he flew up and crashed to his back out cold.

The other Death Eater ended up with Harry's left hand crushing his windpipe as he pulled his hands from his pocket. He squeezed until the Death Eater stopped struggling, and dropped him on the floor, nonchalant.

Harry stretched and moved his head slightly to the left, letting a green beam whizz by from behind to singe the wall. He shrugged and opened the shop door. He wasn't surprised to see several Death Eaters fighting with some kids about his age-ish.

Sighing he walked towards the closest enemy fighting a cute red haired girl with brown eyes and freckles wearing black everyday robes. Harry rolled his eyes as he walked up behind the Death Eater, lifted his right leg, and crashed it down on his enemies' leg. The Death Eater screamed as he dropped to the ground, his leg snapped and bone splintered bloody through his skin before a punch to the back of the head and the man crushed down, unconscious.

Harry grinned at the girl and winked as she stared at him in shock. She blushed brightly before he turned to the next two Death Eaters battling twin red haired boys' maybe a couple of years older than him.

He ran up his left Death Eaters back without effort, the man gargled a yelp and Harry's trainer smashed hard into his hidden face, bloody spilling everywhere. As the Death Eater fell, Harry glided off his head spinning lightly with his left foot; it crashed into the others face. It seemed slow, however the Death Eater yelped in agony and they heard a crunch as the man went flying back and crashed with explosive force into the shelf covered wall, crumpling bloody to the floor.

Harry grinned impishly at the twins' awed expressions before turning and noting a Death Eater pinning a small girl with short cut brunette hair and terrified green eyes. His grin turned to fury as he stalked over, holding in his growl.

"I know what I'll do with you!" the Death Eater laughed suggestively at the girl as she struggled to get him off her.

"Get off my sister you perverted bastard!" yelled a redhaired girl about his age, but she was too busy fighting her Death Eaters to protect her sister.

"Ha, you can go next-!" He was cut short as Harry grabbed his hair pulling him off the girl, growling he grabbed the man's crutch, squeezing with every ounce of pressure, the man's eyes bulged and he squeaked incoherently. Reign then gave a tug, ripping it. The man whimpered, and Harry smashed his left fist into the Death Eaters masked face. The Death Eater slumped to the ground.

Harry grinned at who he presumed was his little sister, June. She blushed when her eyes suddenly widened as a Death Eater charged him. He got in close, about to throw a spell. He didn't realise he had gotten too close and Harry moved so fast that it was a blur of movement, and the Death Eater's wand started cracking and shattering before June even saw Harry's hand shattering it before forcing the man to his knees and kicking him in the face, to the ground.

"Whoa! That was awesome!" the red haired girl said while her Death Eater had stopped fighting as he looked around to see that he was alone. She smirked at the Death Eater as he turned back to her and she had picked up a fallen shelf, and didn't hesitate to clobber him with it. He keeled over in a dead faint with a trail of blood running from his head.

"So you're that boy I heard about!?" the red head said as she eagerly shook his hand. "I heard you kicked the crap out of loads of Death Eater's, and even ran off Bellatrix Lestrange...! Oh, I'm Rosette Potter, by the way, and yes, I am pretty awesome aren't I!" she introduced herself.

"Umm... okay I guess," he said now knowing how weird it was for someone to introduce themselves as awesome, and how hard it was to reply to that. "I'm Harry King."

"Fred!"

"George!"

The twins said as they popped up either side of him while the other redhaired girl brought June into the group.

"This is my little sister, June!" Rose said quickly checking the girl over for injuries, "and one of my best friends, Ginny! And we're both in the market for cute guys who can kick ass!"

"Don't mind her!" Ginny said with a sweet smile as the sound of fighting outside had stopped. "Rosie and I just have trouble finding boys who aren't either intimidated by Rose being the Girl-Who-Lived and her dad, or by my six brothers, one of which is a total douche bad!"

"Yeah, and these two are just half D-bags!" Rose put in, grinning while Fred and George pretended to look hurt.

"Why are you here anyway and not outside fighting?" George asked, "that is what you do, isn't it?"

He shrugged with a small grin. "No really, I'm a... well that doesn't matter," he said looking to June with a smile. "If I knew about you I might have returned as soon as Voldemort did, to protect you!"

She looked at him in surprise, "me...?" she asked, looking baffled.

"I am so sorry I have not been around for you," he answered, confusing them all further. "Mum and dad were, well… I was a silly kid and did not know about you, and I am so sorry. But I'm here now to… you know make up for things and beat all of your enemies to death, and I hear you have quite a lot of enemies and stuff…" he babbled on, not having thought that far ahead yet, so didn't quite know how to act.

June had watery eyed as he paused, and she looked into his eyes, eyes just like hers and Rose's. He opened his arms and she flew into his embrace, letting him pick her up, her legs wrapping around him. He cuddled her in his warmth and protection, like real family, like her sister would because she knew he was her big brother, finally here to look after her and Rose.

"Don't worry baby, I'm here now, and any Death Eater that wants to harm you or Rosie has to traverse the hell that is me first!" he said with his voice full of a cockiness they couldn't deny knowing who he was and seeing what he had already done.

"So, my big brother is really alive?" Rose asked as she walked closer, watching the way he held June so close, so caring, in his arms. She felt uncomfortable, unable to know what she wanted, and all that was deep inside was to hold him tight.

Harry pulled back a little, still holding June as she did not seem to want to end her hug yet and smiled at Rose. "Yeah, and I came back as soon as I heard you were in so much trouble. I was on a ferry home when I meet a girl, Hermione Granger and found out about June!" he said shocking her.

"Hermione's okay isn't she?" she asked, concerned for her friend while looking to him in hope. "We couldn't send much back and forth while her folks took her on holiday. She did not want to go, but I made her. It could be the last chance she gets to just be with her parents and…"

"She's fine," he replied, interrupting, and smiling in reassurance before she starts babbling with worry. "Those Death Eaters ended up taking a swim when they met me," he said grinning smugly.

She sighed in relief and smiled back at him, blushing. "Harry…" she said, uncertain, but he opened his right arm, carrying June with his left and she rushed in, wrapping her arms around him, whimpering, and holding him tight, feeling his powerful body beneath the fabric of his tee shirt, awed that she had a chance to make things right.

She enjoyed the way he stroked her hair, and how she knew with him around everything would be so much better. Thinking about setting him up with Ginny since she does not have to choose between her and Hermione since Hermione was still dating that looser.

Though, if she could get Hermione to finally dump the looser, Harry might have some smart, strong friend to set her up with and maybe one for her too. She had to shake away those thoughts, as she would let her mind wonder too much over the silliest distractions. Hermione had told her she probably had some mild form of ADHD (Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder) or something.

"This is all heart wrenching but we have to clean this mess up," Fred or George broke in teasingly as they both smiled, trying not to look as uncomfortable as they felt at the scene, being typical Weasley boys open emotional displays tended to render them crept out.

Rose sniffled as she pulled back from Harry's arms, teary eyed. "Oh…," she said blushing more.

"Fred, George!" Ginny reprimanded after, shaking her head, trying to keep her eyes off her best friends' newfound big brother, and wow, she was truly amazed that a wizard could be that fit, with muscles and everything. She had to keep her attention on other things or she would be lost to her imagination, or staring into his gorgeous eyes, Rose had caught her doing that to her before.

"So, Ginny, huh," Harry commented as some people entered the store. He turned to the cute red haired girl while she blushed brightly and he wished she was wearing something more like his sister to show him off that hot bod of hers. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Ginny. I can see we'll be getting along just great!" he said, winking, which seemed to please and embarrass her.

"Hey man, not in front of us!" George said grimacing and trying to be all-brotherly, but when you're up against a young man who killed one of the most dangerous dark wizard werewolves they had heard about, he didn't want to end up in a fight with anyone like that, but big brother code demanded some sort of token or something; at least keep it out of their sight: out of sight, out of mind and all of that.

"Yeah," Fred agreed, going along with his brother, but keeping on Harry's good side, even though it was obvious he was a nice guy, so made sure he would state it as so, so everything was cool. "We're her older brothers and because it is customary for us to scare off boys… and well, you've gotten quite the name, and we don't want to be beaten up!"

"Wow, my brothers are cowards!" Ginny said with a sigh, rolling her eyes while her cheeks were still tinted, as she half teased them.

"Not cowards, just smart!" George said, with his cheeky grin back on; his brother grinning too, nodding in agreement. "We'll fight to protect our little sister too, but we're not stupid. Anyway, he seems like the kind of guy we'll like so we approve," he said while his brother nodded along with him some more.

"Don't mind them, they're always like that!" Rose said while fidgeting with her fingers and suppressing an 'evil' grin. "Ginny is top rate and I should know, I've seen her na-!"

"ROSETTE!" Ginny yelled, interrupting her before she finished, and the twins pretended they did not hear a thing while June was giggling. Rose was pretending she did not just embarrass her friend scarlet, and wondering whether she should tell him the red did go down further than her face. "Have some tact girl, he was coming onto me and I was letting him-!" she trailed to a stop, even more embarrassed.

"-And I'm going to continue until I get you," he replied smirking while June giggled harder. However, Harry noticed something odd. The men who entered a moment ago weren't the rescue or cleanup crew. His eyes scanned each. He smiled as he put June down, though she pouted. "Hey, I think you're too old for me to carry around sweets."

Harry laughed as she pouted more as he walked over, looking in on the pigmy puffs, they were little fuzz balls of different colours. They were right next to the window where they could potentially get hurt if another fight broke out.

"They are kind of cute aren't they?" Rose said as she had followed him while he nodded and picked up the whole pen full of the small rodents and walked it over to the counter.

"Don't even think about buying us all of them!" Rose quickly reprimanded. "Ginny has one and we can always pet them here, June and I have an owl each to look after," she said worried.

Harry looked to her smiling. "Sorry, but I was just bringing them here where they'll be safe from round two of the battle about to take place. I have a very close friend who would be pissed if I got the little things killed. She loves pigmy puffs as they're apparently the cutest little things on Earth," he said placing the pen behind the checkout desk.

"We're the only people in the shop that aren't Death Eaters," he added shocking them to look around at the ugly faced men 'looking' around.

"T-they can't be!" Rose whispered in horror and doubt, as she really looked them over. She realised they were 'shopping', but that would have been crazy with all the other Death Eater's out cold or dead, and they weren't cleaning the Death Eater's away either, or seeing whether they were okay. She turned back to Harry when she realised he had disappeared.

She looked around the shop to see something odd. Three men were missing before her eyes widened as she watched Harry sleeper hold another and he struggled for a moment before he was dragged away out of sight.

It took but a minute for only three to remain before they realised out of the nine men they were all that were left standing. Harry came up behind another, chocking him, holding his wand, and arm pointed at the last two, they froze.

"Hey, douche bags, tell me what you're doing here and I might let you go!" Harry said with this amused smile as one went for his wand. "Stupefy!" Harry hissed as he forced his whimpering captive to swish his wand and the man went down in a jet of fuzzy red light. "I'll admit I'm lacking in the sorcery department, but I do know the basic essentials!" he said, amused as the man crumpled to the floor.

"W-we're here to capture the Potter girls!" he stuttered out in fear. "W-we were supposed to jump them after the first lot didn't turn up. W-when we saw this... we knew we couldn't run away; 'he' would do terrible things to us!"

The Death Eater's at least knew who they were dealing with. Word seemed to get around very fast in the wizarding world. "The-the next wave will start soon… D-Dumbledore sent some of his people to k-keep them safe, b-but they are hidden. They've just got here, missed all of this. S-so we thought pretending to be customers better and easier than fighting them, but then the first lot, we wanted to leave once we s-saw you. T-then rumour says D-Dumbledore is-is actually fighting back. We don't want to fight F-Filius Flitwick if he has permission to potentially kill, we wouldn't stand a chance, and especially not you!"

"Yeah, well, you got unlucky with me!" he said as his captive screamed as Harry snapped his wrist and face planted him unconscious into the wooden floor before moving forward as the last man went for his wand, and ended up with a kick to the throat, forcing him down and out as his neck was broken.

"OK guys, tie up the Death Eaters and store them out back, and let's prepare for battle!" Harry said all business like. "I won't be able to protect you all the time so fight, and please do use lethal and dangerous spells. Once they are down, they have to stay down. Ginny and Rose, stay with June at all times!"

They all nodded quickly as they tied up their prisoners (live or not) and stored them out back. "Okay, Fred, George, anyway we can alert the old man and the ministry to the second attack? It looks like those idiots didn't think to secure the district and increase security."

"I can send a patronus!" George said quickly. "But it will be seen and they'll jump at the spell!"

"What about underage magic? Ginny, June, and I could get expelled," Rose said worried, thinking about a past event when she got into trouble and it was not even her magic.

He looked at her, rolling his eyes. "Honestly I don't care, but I also know there are laws about self-defence, and I doubt anyone will mention it. If they do they'll be looked down on and probably lose their jobs, accused of being a Death Eater."

"Okay, then what do we do now?" George asked, startling Harry, he elaborated. "We've fought a bit, but never in the, 'we could die' category sort of thing against Death Eater's."

"Right, just calm down," he replied as he saw they are all looking so concerned. "And remember. If you cannot fire a cutting hex in rapid succession, fire stingers until their shields let down and then go for the big casts. It is survive or die, and the best way to survive is to make sure they don't!" he said smirking. "So try to sense the mana around you, know where each other are at all times, and where to strike…" he trailed off, as they looked lost.

"Sense the mana?" Ginny asked, befuddled. "How are we supposed to do that Harry? Hogwarts doesn't teach that sort of thing," she said, and they all looked worried and confused.

He sighed and shook his head. "That is a simple bit of defence, knowing where your enemy or ally is by sensing their mana, which can't be suppressed or hidden while it's in flux and use. What the hell do they teach you guys at that school?"

"W-well only Professor Lupin has been any good at teaching Defence against the Dark Arts," Rose said sheepishly. "But he's a werewolf and Snape got jealous because Uncle Remus was a better teacher, and everyone liked him. So Snape told the Slytherins he was a werewolf and all those pureblood parents attacked and made him have to leave. We haven't had a good teacher since or before, and that was my third year."

Harry felt like face palming as he rolled his eyes. "Well, I'll teach you myself if I have too. That is the basics after all, but not now. Just know that something is happening outside. I think I have a hit on your 'watchers' as their magic is fluctuating with trepidation rather than excitement, and others are waiting, feeling fear. It's about to happen…!"

**Boom!**

**Boom!**

**Boom!**

The ground shook with explosions, and items fell from shelves. "You have no idea how pissed off these guys are making me," Harry commented but he was smiling as he held June up as she almost fell over in her fear. All of them were holding their wands except for Harry. "I can't even have five minutes to rest. I just left the burger bar like five minutes ago!"

"I guess you're having a bad couple days," George said sheepishly as they waited. "But at least you've been putting them down, so that is lucky for us."

"Y-yeah," he replied as screams echoed throughout the alley outside when the large windows shattered open as a small squad of five goblins charged in carrying golden spears. "Save your strength, I'll handle them!" he added as he moved forward.

He dodged a strike from a spear, grabbing it. He picked up the goblin with the spear and crushed him dead into a wall before spearing two with a single throw. The other two did not seem all that imposing when Harry seemed to blink away, reappearing with his clenched fists around their throats, throwing their bloodied bodies through the shattered storefront window.

Harry looked back, amused. "That is how I kick ass!" he said, amused at their expressions as he looked out into the chaos as Death Eaters, goblins, and mountain trolls attacked innocent and weak wizards and witches, adults and children while men and women in red and beige robes fought back.

However, they didn't have a chance to rush out into the field and fight as several Death Eaters charged in wearing their masks and black robes to hide away their crimes with anonymity.

"What's with all the racket?" Kir asked as he slithered his head out of Harry's sleeve.

"Umm... nothing...!" Harry replied while Kir looked at the Death Eaters.

"That doesn't look like nothing," he replied, doubtful. "That looks like some of those Death Eater goons."

"You speak parseltongue too!" Rose said in amazement while the Death Eater's were getting both annoyed, and chills that they were being ignored, and that they were faced with two speakers, and the dead goblins was creepy too; if they realised there were dead Death Eater's out back too they would have likely gone home.

"Yeah," he agreed with a grin as he took the snake to June. "Here, Kir, this is my Little Sister June, bite any bastard who even looks at her funny if they get to close!"

"Oh great, now I'm a babysitter!" he complained as he curled up around her neck, careful not to be too tight.

"I'm not a baby!" she retorted in parseltongue, which only added to the Death Eater's angst, and Harry mildly wondered why they were waiting for them to finish before he remembered they were idiots.

"June, I didn't know you spoke parseltongue!" Rose said in surprise, in said language to her sister.

"I did!" Ginny piped in, also speaking parseltongue. "Hey, I guess that means that you three have it naturally since it stands to reason Tom, from that diary when he was forcing me to open the chamber would have needed a speaker, so had to add it to me, unless he just struck lucky and I'm the first in my family in forever."

"Could you four please speak English? That's kind of creepy!" Fred interrupted quickly before the Death Eater's decided they had enough waiting.

"Potter...!" The leader of the Death Eater's spat.

"Hey," Harry said to gain their attention. "I'll do you a deal, piss off and I won't kill you."

The Death Eaters laughed at him as they regained their bravado. "Ha, and who are you supposed to be?" he mocked in amusement. "How about you-hand over, Potter and we'll think about leaving you all alive."

"But there's only five of you," replied Harry smirking. "You make this too easy," he chuckled, a dark silvery grey blade, swished, metal on metal out of his gauntlet of his right arm. He then moved, dashing forwards so fast blink and you missed it.

Suddenly he reappeared, his blade up against the nearest Death Eater's throat, his left hand holding his robes near his neck tight, and the man's eyes widened in horror.

"One last chance…" Harry whispered dangerously. The Death Eaters did not move, but he could see it in their eyes. They knew who he was now, and they made the grave mistake of pissing him off.

Harry's left knee then came up, crashing into the Death Eater's gut with crushing force, the sound of snapping bones made everyone else in the shop wince as the Death Eater screamed out in agony. Harry pulled his blade back and it retracted, blood spilling from the munchers mouth as he doubled over, falling to the ground, dying.

Bandit King smirked at the four remaining dark wizards as they stepped back, readying their wands: one fired. Harry dodged the green beam to the left letting it hit the ground, burning a small hole in the floor. The King of Bandit jumped up at the next Eater, with a spinning left kick his boot smashed into the masked face; the mask went flying with blood as bone cracked and Harry's enemy went down.

He dodged two more dark curses, left then right before fading out of sight. Suddenly one Death Eater's mask smashed off his face, blood oozing all over as he flew back crashing into some shelves that crumpled on top of him. Harry was then in the air where the eater had just been before landing lightly on his feet.

Harry then reached out to either side of him, grabbing the Death Eater's by their robes, pulling them towards each other he let go, stepping back the Death Eater's staggered hard into each other with yelps of pain. Harry struck out twice with his right, and left fists, smashing them fiercely through several displays; they did not even cry out as they were unconscious on impact, crashing down in the wreckage.

Harry turned his dangerous gaze upon the remaining Eater, and before the dark minion could even register the threat, the young Bandit King dashed towards him. Harry ran up the man's body, the world seemed to slow down, with the young kings left foot was on his enemies left shoulder; his right foot pulled back, he span left, and with a sickening crash, his foot connected. Blood lashed out, the mask cracked in a spider web pattern as the dark wizard screamed like a little girl, crashing with explosive force into the street outside, bouncing across the ground: glass cut him, blood trailing from the window, to his limp and unmoving form.

Harry landed lightly with a pleased smirk. He then cranked his neck and stretched for a moment. He had managed to take out two extra Death Eater's outside with that one move. The fight between him and the Death Eater's too less than a minute, just over half if he were to estimate.

"I did warn them," he commented with a shrug before looking back outside to the battle going on as the ground shook around them from powerful spells. "I think there are a few more Death Eater's that need to be shown how to be nice members of society."

"And you're going to do that?" Rose asked as she looked at her brother and was awed by how powerful he was, but he also looked exhausted.

He smirked at her before looking back out of the window. "So, the Order is in crimson, the aurors beige, and the Death Eater's black," he muttered to himself though they all nodded along. "I like the colour coding, but I guess goblins and trolls are fair game as the Gringotts Goblins won't be out fighting for anyone, so let's pick this party up a few gears!" he said as he stepped outside through the shattered window.

They watched, transfixed as he crouched, legs apart, arms crossed out in front over his chest. "Come forth, Bringer of Destruction!" his voice echoed out with power as blue sparks of electricity burst up from nowhere rolling over his body. "I call upon the heavens!" he continued roaring out as the sky seemed to darken and blue lightning sparked across him, waving his clothes and hair in the breeze.

"Bringer of Eidolon!" he cried out as a massive pentagram erupted, just slightly larger around than Harry was standing tall before his crossed arms. "I Summon ODIN'S Wrath!" he finished and the sky lit up with blue lightning as it crashed down, striking and powering Harry's pentagram, shaping a horse in the circle, it pulsed and burst out, a magnificent horse of blue lightning charged forward, pulling the lightning from the pentagram, fading it into its body and galloped forward, a magnificent steed.

It went straight at the trolls ahead of it where they had been attacking innocent civilians and a small wizard had been trying to rescue them, bouncing around, blasting and cutting them up like he was Yoda from Star Wars. The tiny Professor looked up in surprise as he saw the spell charging, its form shifting into a huge eight-foot tall knight with horse head shield and a mighty lance, more defined as wearing powerful black, dark grey, blue, and purple armour with white lance and shield.

The tiny and spry Professor dived out of the way, as the moronic trolls turned to the danger, the nearest screaming as it was speared through the chest with tons of lightning coercing through the attack. The Professor moved quickly as the lightning knight shielded against another trolls rough wooden club to get the innocent people to safety.

"Harry, what the hell is that?" Rose asked as they joined him outside, as the Death Eater's were taking clear to keep away from the area where the knight was fighting with the trolls.

He looked to her, grinning as he shook off the large power drain, holding back from staggering or showing any weakness. He needed to stay strong so he didn't give the Death Eater's a hint that he was just a normal human with normal weaknesses such as limits.

"Just the power of the eidolon Odin!" he said with a shrug. "Most eidolon contracts have certain conditions, and they've been met. I did say I was going to pick up the party-."

Harry' eyes widened as he moved, jumping, and pulling Ginny down, rolling on the ground with her as three killing curses sailed through where she had been. Her eyes were open as far as they could go as she realised how close to death she had been while Harry lay on top of her. He smirked and stole a chased kiss, which brought her back from her shock, and causing her to blush while her heartbeat sped up.

However, he hopped back to his feet, pulling her with him, looking around as Rose was actually holding her own against two brazen, Death Eater's, protecting June while the third was down, and the twins were helping some Order members with some straggling trolls and goblins.

Harry was pleased to note that while he held Ginny's soft and fine body close to his that the Order were not holding back like they had before if what he had read about them was even half as true.

"Are you, okay now Ginny?" he asked her, concerned. She nodded her head, regaining her breathing. "Good, do you think you can help Rose while I get in the thick of it?" he asked her with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine now, thanks," she agreed, pausing for a moment she stole a quick kiss back before rushing to Rose's side while Harry grinned as he rushed off into the fight, Odin still beating on the trolls, so left him to it with that tiny Professor back to kicking troll butt too.

"I can't believe this!" Rose said to Ginny as they downed the two remaining Death Eater's together as they were not much, and only lasted so long because it was two on one and put Rose in the defensive after she cut up the third one.

"I think we're actually winning for once, and did you kiss my brother?" she asked, smirking as they were now up against some more low-level punk Death Eater's that thought they would try their luck fighting kids, cowards.

Ginny blushed, but looked pleased. "Yep, but he is freaking hot, nice, and awesome. He shot out a freaking lightning horse knight guy thing out, how cool is that?" she said and Rose knew that was all the reason either would need to like a boy.

"Yeah, that is wicked cool," she agreed smirking when a spell skimmed her left cheek cutting her. She started for a moment then turned to the offender and she was not happy, and he took steps back when she flicked her wand.

"Incendio!" she shouted out with a huge red fireball shooting out of her wand, it smashed straight into the offender, blasting him back and setting his robes on fire where he withered on the ground, crying in pain. They may not have been taught much Defence against the Dark Arts, but they had brilliant charms and transfiguration teachers, and both subjects covered conjuring all sorts of things, fire included.

Meanwhile over twenty Death Eater's had broken free from the other fighters and teamed up on Harry. He was signed, and cut up having to dodge this way and that, and they did not give him a chance to use magic.

He could not call Odin's aid as the summoned creature was running out of magic, and had to finish dealing with most of the trolls if not all before his time is up; it was lucky there weren't too many. Harry would not be able to summon anything like him again for around twelve hours or so even if he had enough magic for another feat like that again that day.

However, he felt the presence before anyone else, just before he appeared in a sonic boom of white light, a beacon of hope. The windows and glass shattered if it had not already been broken throughout the street with his mere arrival. It was quite the impressive entrance, and Harry made sure to remember that one to try out himself one day if the opportunity ever came up.

The old man, Albus Dumbledore appeared, wearing bright blue robes with silver stars and moons comfortably embroiled into the rich material. However, his normal sparkling blue eyes were not twinkling over his half-moon specs; these were of a man who would no longer let you get away with murder to preserve the status quo of light and dark, black or white when he now saw all of the other shades, and colours.

The fighting had paused for a moment, except for Odin as he took advantage of the trolls' distraction. Albus Dumbledore swept his wand, standing beside Harry, and three Death Eaters screamed as a huge wind picked up and they went flying, crunching into a solid wall, slipping to the ground, and not getting up again as blood pooled around their heads, their summoned masks dissolving away in black smog as proof of their deaths.

It took the remaining Death Eater's a moment to realise that this was the Great White Wizard Albus Dumbledore, and he had just taken out three of their numbers with just one sweep of his wand. They looked from him to the young man standing with him working some kinks out of his muscles and they took steps back, near shaking.

"Fire and lightning is my main thing," Harry commented whimsically. "I've always been fascinated by the way they give and take. They hold life, yet they can also take it so easily. They are truly powers to respect, but then all of… such compound energies deserve such reverence and respect. However, as I said, my favourites have always been lightning and fire. They shine their light on the world and make the darkness fade to dust."

He was grinning at the end of his little speech. It terrified them, blood dribbling from some cuts, and scrapes, his breathing laboured, and he looked more dangerous than anyone they had ever seen before. They stepped back as he raised his right hand with a fireball igniting a centre metre from his palm with just a click of his fingers.

"You've seen my lightning, now check out my fire!" he said before firing them in little pulses of deadly fireballs, growing out larger as they shot forward, one after the other until he was firing from both hands.

The Death Eater's were fortunate to pull up shields, screaming in terror as the fighting continued around them as the Order and aurors went on the attack, using the distraction with renewed hope, and destruction to their advantage. The shields protected them but they surely felt the power as the flames exploded into their flimsy and weakening protections, burning them through shear heat alone.

"I've always been partial to the air, so gentle, and giving, yet when it shows its fury!" the old man spoke, his voice travelling with magic so they heard him. "A practical lesson for you I think!" Dumbledore put in thoughtfully. "What happens when you breathe life into flames?" he asked as he made some patterns with his wand.

"Spiritus!" the old man hissed the spell with a slight quiver to his voice, showing his pity and mercy, but holding that back from them because for one, he agreed; they didn't deserve his mercy.

The whole street shook as the wind, blast up, fuelling the flames and they exploded. The street went quiet as some buildings nearby half collapsed as bricks were completely shattered by the shockwave, unable to take any more pressure. Odin's work had been done as the remainder of his magic left and he faded away as everything had gone still, as if time itself bowed before these two mighty sorcerers combined power.

There was a cloud of smoke and debris as they waited and watched. It drifted away leaving a massive crater in the ground with the remains of the Death Eater's; unrecognisable messes of burnt nothing, cinders of cloth smouldering, flames littering the ground with blood and flesh.

Harry was impressed with how well Dumbledore capitalised on his magic as his hands still smoked a little with steam from his flames. He wasn't named one of the greatest wizards of all time for nothing, it seemed. If the old man wanted to fight hard and deadly, he could, and did a good job of it too, but when the Romans call for war, do as the Romans would or your loved ones will be raped and pillaged of their land, their property, their dignity, and then their lives or freedom.

The old man, Albus Dumbledore turned from the scene with sad and weary blue eyes as he looked to the remaining fight, to Rosette and friends with cuts and bruises, to the Death Eater's that would dare harm innocent children, and force them into a recourse where they had to sully their hands with battle and death at such tender ages.

Harry turned next, checking his sisters and Ginny were okay as he sent them out to fight. They were a little muddy and cut, with some bruises but otherwise looked to be in perfect health.

The Death Eater's looked to them both, as they looked around, the remaining goblins already fleeing, and they stepped back, fear evident in their eyes through the eyeholes of their masks as they saw the two most dangerous wizards were waiting, waiting to strike.

"Throw down your wands and surrender, NOW!" Dumbledore commanded and they quivered as the old man was leaking over a century's accumulated magical power and they were terrified as the 'game' had changed, no longer would they survive to murder another day.

The Death Eater's now knew that if they continued that they would die. They looked around from Order members to aurors to see the same cold looks on their faces. This was different, they looked to the young man stood with Dumbledore, and they knew, things had changed, and they were not going back. They had declared war, and this day, their declaration had finally been answered.

The Order of the Phoenix and the Ministry of Magic had finally accepted, this was war, and in war the enemy either dies or they are captured as Prisoners of War. They did what they had to and threw down their wands and rose their hands to rest on top of their heads as instructed while they were arrested, not as criminals or terrorists, but as Prisoners of War, which meant no trial, straight to jail as the evidence of their war crimes were plain as day here before these soldiers.

They were dragged off in cuffs while Harry had reconnected with his sisters and Ginny, hugging the three girls' in-turn before leading them back into the twins joke shop where they would be out of the way. There they would also get some much needed rest.

Harry was sitting them down and checking over their injuries when Dumbledore entered with the twins' moments later. The old man had a sad smile for a moment before it broke into a grin as he has seen so much tragedy over his life. It had become too easy these days to push the moment aside for a bright smile with twinkling eyes with the hope that it will make others feel better, even though he may be kidding himself there.

"Mr. King, I believe!" the old man said with a hitch as his voice was chipper when he did not feel too chipper right then, as he shook Harry's hand while he nodded, wondering what he wanted. "I saw the memories of your feats in Hogsmead, and I must say, most impressive, but seeing them in person…" he said with a kind smile. "I had been hoping to meet with you before the school year starts, you see. I suppose I'll jump to the chase, no use beating around the bush.

"It is always quite the hassle to find a defence teacher. Especially one competent enough to, shall we say teach anything of real use… the students' need someone with… shall we say, your kind of talent!" he said, chuckling.

Harry turned, seeing to Rose's cheek as it was still bleeding, and a soft blue glow later it stopped bleeding, and should heal over within a few days if he performed that spell right, healing was his weakest weakness, but she could always see a professional later.

"So… you want me to teach defence classes for you?" Harry interrupted as he massaged Ginny's left wrist, helping her ease the pain of a slight twist while she relished in the attention. However, he did not need the nod to continue. "Okay, I'll teach your class, but I'll need some equipment. I will forward you a list of the things I will need. I would also like for you and the staff to overlook me potentially… being with a student in a frankly, none teacher student way."

"Very well," he agreed sounding relieved. "After all, you are only sixteen, it would be unhealthy for you not to want to… fraternise with the female populous like the average teenage boy. So I'll next see you on the first of September at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…," he said smiling. "Girls, Fred, George, take care. I'll have Molly come by and take you all to Sirius's house," he said as he leant in and whispered the secret into Harry's ear before heading out.

"Weird dude," Harry commented as he took a space on the counter next to Ginny while playing with a deck of cards he found on the side. "So, who is this Molly?" he asked looking from Ginny to the twins as they looked more worried now than with the Death Eater's.

"Ginevra Weasley, Fred, George, what do you think you have been doing?!"

Harry and the others were startled as they looked to the shattered doorway to see a plump ginger haired woman wearing brown robes with a flowered apron glaring at them all.

"Our mum...!" Ginny said; quivering worse than when they fought the Death Eater's, and he had to wonder about that and whether he should flee now.


	8. King of Taken Queens

Harry sighed after that Molly Weasley woman had reprimanded her kids, his sisters, and even him for fighting with the moron Death Eater's while being too young. Then he had to grimace in disgust and horror as the 'plump' woman squished the life out of her sons and the girls, though thankfully leaving him alone. He shivered just thinking about it. There was just something wrong with people who were too nice.

She had been given orders to lead Harry and his sisters to this Sirius Black guy's house, where they held meetings for this Order of the Phoenix group of Dumbledore's. He was 'secretly' happy to note that she was forcing Ginny to come with them. So, he was pleased to walk with her as she really was that fine and then some.

Rose and June followed them as they moved outside. The Weasley twins had to stay to sort out fixing their shop along with getting rid of all the bodies, and to make sure stock did not go missing. The alley was swarming with people, aurors and ministry personnel trying to get the place up and running again as soon as possible as time was money.

The street was a mess with people down and out it was-covered in blood, and bodies littered the cobbled stones. There were mediwitches, mediwizards, and healers seeing to injuries, and others being-levitated on stretchers, some with blankets over faces, and some receiving treatment while on route to hospital.

It was a conundrum of chaos and mayhem. They could hear people crying, in pain, begging for help even while medical personnel were giving it. The second attack had been so unexpected that it cost a lot more.

There were people who were obviously delirious with spell-addled minds, and others laughing in a delirium. It was terrible seeing so many people hurt, even children, some having lost family were-being carted off.

Harry shook his head as he followed Mrs. Weasley towards the leaky cauldron. He tried not to sigh too much, but if he could help teach the Hogwarts students how to protect themselves from things like this then he should. It was partially why he accepted the crazy old guys offer. That and it would be easier to protect his sisters with the power of a teacher, rather than what might have made more sense of enrolling as a student.

In addition, given the roll of teacher at a school of proper sorcery he would have all-access to any of the books the school had to offer, which was a bonus as his sorcery was pathetic. He might actually have to go out and buy a wand of his own sometime soon.

Then he had other possibilities. He knew the Potters were an old wealthy family, so with Rose's help there. Maybe he could rob the library blind, if the idiot James Potter had not gotten rid of the books for whatever stupid reason, likely because 'books are your nerds'. Then there was this Sirius Black guy, maybe he would have some pretty neat books considering his family was old and rich too.

It took him a moment to erase those thoughts for a while before he turned his attention to Ginny, walking beside him. He had always had a liking for red heads, but then he did like other hair colours too, or just pretty girls in general. She sure was cute the way her pale skin darkens with red when she was embarrassed.

She kind-of reminded him of Ellie. He had met her a while back while they were both about twelve. Well thinking. He was twelve and she was about ten. He had gone for a walk, near the beginning of his trip while in some backwater town in South America. Though, Ellie's hair was reddish brown, and her skin tan from all the sun, they both had vivid chocolate brown eyes and cute freckles.

Ellie had run away from the orphanage after some older boys had tried molesting her. Her mother and father had not long since died in a car accident. They had been wealthy, and from Tennessee. He liked her southern accent, it was cute. However, she had gotten into some trouble with some travelling biker gang who might have been ditching the law south of the border.

They were rednecks, and not the cool and somewhat amusing kind you would see on show like Dukes of Hazards or the likes. These were-those-kinds that crept you out for no real reason with just a look; the type of men you just knew meant you harm; the racist-wife beating, child hurting kind who didn't believe in the law and thought it was beneath them.

He shuddered just remembering them and the fight he got into. Thinking of it, other than sparing, and tufts with friend's that was his first ever fight, and the first damsel he ever rescued. That orphanage would be shut down for kidnapping her in the first place. The boys it would turn out were to 'initiate' her, having been well groomed and trained themselves.

Ellie went back to live with her uncle and cousins in California on their ranch, or whatever you would call it. It must be nice living out in the country with horses and such. He liked horses; they were pretty reliable when you needed to flee some douche on a motorcycle.

Anyway, shaking those memories away for now he looked over Ginny while she was blushing but taking sneaky looks at him. He smiled and gave her a wink, which brightened her smile and blush.

He looked back at Rose and June as they held hands and followed close by, smiling at him when two filthy looking men charged out of a side alley, grabbing both girls with sneering smiles.

"For the glory of the Dark Lord!" they both roared out disappearing in a ripple of white light.

Harry's eyes widened as he left Ginny's side while Molly Weasley had turned, crying out in despair, but he was too late to try pulling them back as he reached out for the wormhole it was gone completely. He turned as Ginny screamed out in surprise as a third man came charging out behind him, grabbing Ginny with this filthy look in his eyes full of glee.

They both disappeared bringing back memories of Ellie and her attempted abduction, and her abduction by that orphanage just four years ago…

Even as he performed some magic while Molly Weasley screamed in panic, aurors, and remaining Order members came charging over in worry, he was in his memory.

"I beseech your wisdom, Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt!" he invoked with a blinding flash of light swirling around him as he opened his arms wide, white feathers exploded out around him in a white feathery whirlpool.

"Hone in on my youngest blood!" he continued as everything stopped to watch. "Please, show this humble man your mercy to find your sisters, my sisters, and bring them home to safety!" he cried out and all sound stopped for a moment as the light exploded into a thin inch round column of light reaching into the sky with Harry gone before it splashed away like the light was water.

" _Filthy little brat!"_

" _We'll teach you not to mess with your betters!" the yokel bumpkins were jeering out at the twelve-year-old boy with the piercing green eyes._

_The boy had a mock-confused look as he looked around at all of the leather-clad men, in total thirteen. Some had beards while others didn't, and behind them stood thirteen motorcycles. They were carrying chains and knives, and Harry was certain one or two had handguns, possible more, knowing these gun toting types loved to pack heat, and loved to kill even more, whether a bear or deer, or even a human._

_He then looked himself over, wearing a white shirt with the top few buttons left undone it was neatly tucked into his black slacks with shiny black shoes, and a black suit jacket left open to complete the look. He had been at a gathering of sorts that he stumbled into and a strange woman insisted that he dressed the part. However, he got bored so wondered off outside into the dark of night to get some fresh air._

_He looked behind him where a ten year old girl sat, kneeling with her dirty yellow dress torn enough so that he could see some flesh, her panties missing as she tried to hide her embarrassment as they had been torn off and the pieces of material lay on the floor. She was lucky he came when he did as he had to see some disgusting man put it away, unsure of the situation now Harry was on scene._

_The girl was small with naturally tan skin and soft brown eyes and freckles along her nose and cheeks with long reddish brown hair to her shoulder blades. She had tears in her eyes as she whimpered and tried to hold off from crying._

_Harry's green eyes looked up at the men with a rage he had never felt before. "Betters!" he repeated with a sneer to his voice. "All I see is thirteen men who are about to get the crap beat out of them," he commented with the utmost confidence and assurance._

_However, the men burst out laughing at the same time, heads held high in mock. Then one man strangled out a cry, whimpering and the laughing stopped for wide-eyed horror as Harry had moved. He had punched one man in the stomach so hard he spit up blood, bent over as the twelve-year-old boy lifted the large and heavy man above his head, on his clenched fist before tossing him bloodied into a wall._

" _Oh, my apologies," Harry said whimsically brushing his hands in mock. "I seem to have miscounted. It shall be twelve men I'll be beating up today, one for each year of my birth!" he said with a wicked grin._

_It started with that moment as their anger took over any reasoning they might have had left. The first was a man with a knife, but Harry dodged back, his right hand coming up he grabbed his wrist and using the man's own momentum slammed him head first into a solid wall, cracking the bricks and he went down in a bloodied heap._

_The rest of the men paused, hesitant, but Harry had no such hesitation. He shot forward and up, leaving the ground. His right foot smashed into one beefy man's face, shattering his jaw and spilling his teeth as he went flying back, crashing into the bikes, toppling several over and he wasn't getting up._

_However, while still in the air, Harry back-round-house-kicked another in the throat where he started chocking, dropping to his knees, clawing at his throat in panic while Harry grabbed onto two of the men's faces as they stood together and with the momentum slammed them painfully into the ground, cracking skulls._

_He stood up, his emerald eyes glowing as he looked to the last seven men as they backed up, showing signs of fear._

" _W-what in hell are you, you monster!" one of the men demanded looking at Harry with hate and fear._

" _No… you're the monster," he replied, smirking. "And I'm the monster hunter!" he said as he dodged as one of them pulled out a revolver, firing, the bullet just hit the floor in a bang. "I see, so it's time to bring out the big 'guns'?" he asked as they watched with wide eyes as a yellow ball of energy pulsed in his right hand, and boom, the gunman got it to the face, hitting down he slid down the far wall with a smouldering face, blast back by the attack._

" _Y-you're some k-kind of witch!" one of the men screamed out in terror and hate. "Y-you're a heaven of the devil!" he roared out stepping back._

_Harry just looked baffled and offended. "I'm not a witch, I'm a boy, and witches are GIRLS, are you slow or something. I kind-of prefer the term mage anyway, it's more unisex. And I don't get where a piece of scum like you gets off calling me a heaven of the devil when you're child attacking murderous bikers, like seriously double standards duckweed!"_

_He was smirking as they started trying prayer. "Seriously, dicks like you go to church?" he asked mockingly. "Well here's a proper prayer for you. It's odd, I never thought I would ever use it as it has such restrictions, but you meet them all," he said sounding quite awed by that himself._

" _Ensnare and bind this contract, Warden held in reverence!" Harry begun with a soft murky green light caressing around him in a swirl with the light twisting into the ground the floor began to shake. "I ask of your favour, bring forth your binds," he said softly hands palms up; they were lit with light and warmth. "And hold these villains of darkness bound, their judgement shall be yours, Warden of the Dark Realm!"_

_Harry finished with a sweeping bow as he stepped back, panting for breath because of the exertion, which went unseen as he used his power to invoke the magic. Then the green light faded the men looked relieved as nothing happened and started mocking him, sneering._

" _So that's the power of your god!"_

" _Pathetic!"_

" _The Warden is not a goddess," he answered softly. He smiled as they paused when the ground exploded up and opened. Black tentacle vines bursting forth, ensnaring the men, unconscious or otherwise, along with their bikes and pulling them through the fissures before it sealed up moments later, it just happened so quick all they heard were the men's screams._

" _Idiots," he muttered as the last screams died down._

" _You will pay your contract child!" whispered a soft, feminine voice from the shadows. "Those foolish human men will not be sufficient for my-summon. I shall return someday to claim my payment. Head my warning young summoner, and do not dare ask of us without true need, or you'll get hurt," she finished before she faded away and he made a promise to heed her warning._

_He sighed since she was gone. "It's all just magic, all of it, we don't need to give reason or label anything," he commented out of nowhere, reciting what his grandfather had told him many times before. Shaking his head he turned to the girl; she whimpered._

_He smiled as he crouched down, offering her his hands. "It's going to be okay now… I'll protect you. My name is Harry, what's yours?" he asked gently._

" _I-I'm Ellie," she whimpered out timidly before he had to brace himself as she flew into his arms sobbing. "M-my mummy and d-daddy are gone and t-they won't send m-me home to Uncle B-Billy and m-my cousins in C-California!" she cried as he held her tightly._

_He couldn't help but feel bad for her, but in the end he managed to smuggle her out of Mexico and back into the States where formal charges were made against the Mexican Child Services once she was reunited with her family or something like that._

"Let go of us you bastards," screamed Rose in panic; struggling against her captor, their wands taken and thrown down a huge chasm into nothing but darkness. It made her gulp as she was pushed and shoved with her little sister clinging onto her in horror and Ginny beside them trying to act tough. She had been satisfied that two of the original Death Eater's ran afoul of Kir as the guy bit them before he had to flee, turning invisible she was certain he was following them.

Rose, Ginny and June had been brought to a massive grubby dark cavern lit with huge torches with flames, not that they took away any of the creepy secret lair vibe with many more Death Eater's. She had not even known or thought that there were that many Death Eater's, especially since Harry had been killing them all off, and she doubted this was the tip of the racists reach.

The cavern led up towards some kind of pedestal where she just knew, 'he' sat on that throne wrapped in his black cloak with a hood up hiding his face like the melodramatic prick he was. She could feel his cold eyes moving with them, and the scar on her forehead stung.

However, she gritted her teeth in anger more than anything. She knew her anger would keep her focused, grounded, and stable. She ignored the jeering and cheering Death Eater's as she looked from 'him' to the 'spectators'. They ranged from young to old, from human to goblin, and then some other creatures she would have never expected.

She had just discovered her big brother and now they were going to die. What would Harry do? Would he avenge them, and go on a murderous rampage. A part of her really did hope he did, but she couldn't tell, not knowing him like she should.

They were stopped before the Dark Lord Voldemort as he stood from his throne; carefully he pulled his hood down with long bony fingers to reveal his deformed snake like features and crimson eyes with slimy baldhead. She felt June quivering more as she looked upon him for the first time, but Ginny just stared him down with her.

"Hello Tom!" Rose said, holding back the hitch in her throat as the jeers and noise went down. However, at her words the jeering went back up as she looked around in disgust, their capturers having left them, but they were surrounded so it looked like they would never get out of this mess.

The jeering cut out abruptly as the Dark 'Lord' rose a hand for silence. "Well, finally Miss. Potter," he spoke in a cool and calculating way, as if weighing everything he could say and choosing his words carefully. "I must say, I hadn't expected to see you… your sister, or friend so soon, but luck befell these three it seemed, until two were bitten."

"Harry will come for you all!" Rose spat out and the uneasy shifting told her they were all aware of him by this point.

Voldemort's lips curled up in a sneering smile. "Ah yes, the fabulous Mr. Harry King, quite the ruthless and powerful killer. If he wasn't such a thorn to my people I would be quite pleased to meet him!"

"Wow, such an honour coming from a dick like you!"

They were all startled as Harry knocked a few, Death Eater's out of his way as he stepped out from amongst them almost looking bored, but the danger in his eyes warned of a man who will not play around this time. It did not take Voldemort's control for them to not attack right then, they knew it could mean instant death.

"How did you get through my wards?" Voldemort demanded, enraged, and annoyed as his eyes flickered to see quite a few of his Death Eater's showed signs of fear and trepidation.

"Magic," he replied whimsically as he stood by the girls. "Do you know how annoyed I was when your filthy inbred mongrels took my sisters and new friend? Almost as angry as Artemis when a man used her tracking magic, kind of had to make a deal with her about something, but well, where was I, right, you filthy mongrels took my girls!" he said coldly to hisses of anger but Voldemort's look quelled them.

"You dare insult our pureblood-!"

Harry interrupted with a laugh. "Not so pure when daddy was a muggle!" he retorted further enraging the Death Eater's as they didn't believe it, but many other creatures did and really didn't care as they were not wizards and likely had their own agenda anyway.

Rose looked at Harry in awe while holding her sister tight and taking Ginny's hand so they were not separated if they were going to be running anytime soon. She did not know how he knew of Voldemort's muggle father, but what truly amazed her was how he was insulting the Death Eater's like it was a joke, fearless in their own cave. Though, if she got out free she would have to ask what he meant by his comment about a deal with, some girl called Artemis.

"Do you think us a joke, boy!?" the Dark Lord demanded, moving closer and drawing his wand, his minions moved further away. He completely ignored the muggle father comment, but most of his minions were too stupid to notice he didn't deny it.

"Of course not," he replied, smiling as blue light materialised a silver handgun in his right hand shocking many. "But I did restock on bullets," he said and in three bangs one after the other, three Death Eaters that 'snatched' the girls fell to the floor with bloodied holes in their heads. "So I'll tell you once and I won't tell you again, stay the fuck away from my sisters and their friends!"

The chamber was eerily quiet as Harry raised the gun to Voldemort while the Dark Lord readied his wand. He was not ignorant enough to not consider the muggle weapon dangerous, especially after the demonstration. Plus he had lived in the muggle world as a child.

Then it happened. Harry fired and fired and fired at Voldemort. The Dark Lord reflected two bullets before the third shattered into his shoulder. He was staggering back under the impact.

"Get him!" Voldemort screamed as he fell to his knees holding his wound. "Get them all, kill them, do whatever you want, just kill him!"

Harry smirked as he turned from Voldemort to the Death Eater's switching for a new and full magazine in his gun before they could fully react he had shot down three more men and panic started up. It was in human nature to fear death, so the weak nearby, screamed as the cowards they were, which caused a chain reaction as they started fleeing as Harry just emptied his gun into the crowd while they trampled each other to death in a semi-stampede in their desperation to get away.

"You can always count on a cowards fear!" Harry said to the girls in amusement as he grabbed them and started dragging them through the crowd, guiding them and slamming the crap out of any wise guy while Voldemort was yelling over the noise, screaming for order, screaming for Harry's death.

Harry led the girls down a narrow passageway off the side of the cavern, not sure where it led, but it had to be a nicer place than with the Death Eater's. They had to squeeze through tight rocks while sprinkles of water leaked from above, soaking them through, and by the time Harry pushed Rose and June through into a small chamber, and pulled Ginny out they were tired, sweaty and wet.

He laughed a little while the girls panted for breath. "Sorry, but I bet you and Ginny are glad you're not too big in the chest or we would have been stuck," he teased the two older girls for his own amusement and to lighten the mood.

"I-I can't believe how you got us out!" Rose said, blushing and choosing to ignore his comment as it was kind-of true. "They pretty much let us get away; I can barely believe it was as simple as randomly shooting into the crowd."

Harry shrugged sheepishly. "It's only a natural response to danger. I just played on their own fear of death and the large numbers that would try getting out of my line of fire."

"So, how are we going to get out of here?" Ginny asked looking up at the huge rocky walls going up, then to the small squeeze they came through before frowning as she noticed the light, startling as four white balls of light just drifted around them. "Where did the glowing balls of light come from?" she asked, curious and concerned.

"Magic," Harry replied, rolling his eyes. "How many more people are going to ask me such ridiculous questions when it's always magic?"

"Umm… how about, how are we going to get out of here? Or how did you get in here?" Rose asked looking at him with raised eyebrows as if waiting for a witty comment.

He just smiled, amused while June moved from her and climbing into her brother's arms, allowing him to carry her. "Climb is your first answer, and yes, magic is the answer to the second."

She groaned, rolling her eyes as they looked up the jagged walls. "You expect us to climb up there with no rope or magic?" she asked as if she expected him to say he was joking, which wasn't going to happen as he shook his head and helped June onto his back.

"Okay, June, hold on tight," he said, and without even waiting for Ginny and Rose to realise he was one hundred percent serious he grabbed hold of the wall and started climbing as if he were going up some stairs.

Ginny and Rose looked up in worry as they watched him climb, and in some cases jump from one hold to another, making it look easy until he was several feet high and reached a more open area where there was a ledge formation to climb further up.

"Come on you two, hurry up!" Harry called down as he wore his terrified little sister like a backpack as she held onto him tightly around the neck with her arms, and legs around his waist, looking down, wide eyed at how impossible it would seem to climb alone, but he carried her on his back.

Rose and Ginny looked at each other again, grimacing as they looked at the rocks, gulping. "I-I can't climb that," Rose said, worried.

"What about me, I'm wearing a robe, it could get tangled and I'll fall to my doom, my doom Rose!" Ginny added, sounding even more concerned.

"Take it off!" Harry called down as he was listening in.

Ginny looked both uncomfortable and embarrassed as she looked to Rose, and Rose understood so answered for her. "She isn't wearing normal people clothes underneath it," Rose called up trying not to show that it amused her.

Harry sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Just take the bloody thing off and I'll give you something to wear when we reach the top!"

"Go on Ginny," Rose said giggling at her embarrassed friend. "You're wearing those undies I got you so Harry will certainly like the show. And as I said earlier, I've seen you naked; you have nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Hurry up, school starts in two days!" Harry shouted down, startling them, and he could still make out Ginny's bright red face from his platform.

"Just do it Ginny!" Rose said as her friend just stood still as she took her robe off for her, revealing her tight, pale blue panties and bra, her fabulous body and smooth creamy legs, and small chest hidden away.

"I like this rescue mission," Harry muttered to himself as he tried to keep his thoughts clean-ish around his sisters, but what a fresh sight, he suppressed his smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow, Subscribe, Favourite, and bookmark.
> 
> https://www.minds.com/myrddinmacleod/  
> https://twitter.com/MyrddinMacLeod  
> https://www.facebook.com/MyrddinMacLeod  
> https://www.instagram.com/myrddinmacleod/  
> https://gab.com/MyrddinMacLeod  
> https://www.bitchute.com/channel/UjIvgHSvqYed/  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC9MrCw-qpJf_UJsyCyUO8cA


	9. The Great Bandit Escapation

It had been hard going for Ginny and Rose, climbing thesharp wall face, and they were exhausted by the time they reached a small chasm in the wall that led into path, and they could feel a breeze. They were just thankful that with every slip Harry somehow managed to save them. The crawl space was tight, and after giving Ginny some shorts and a tee shirt they took the time to rest.

"Where did those clothes come from?" Rose asked as the purple sparks that swallowed his arm as he rummaged into 'nothing' disappeared once he had taken out the items of clothing from the ripple of space where his hand and arm had been hidden.

He chuckled. "Pocket dimension. It saves having to carry a backpack or something when travelling. I can teach you sometime if you like, but don't expect my results; they're what friends would call flashy or showy, and take a lot of practice."

Ginny had barely managed to put on the shorts and tee in the small space as she sat opposite Harry with Rose while June was curled up in Harry's strong and protective arms. Though, the other two might as well have been in his arms too since they were so close in the confined space.

"Cool!" Rose readily agreed. "But why were you carrying some girl's clothes?"

"Oh, they belong to Ocean," he said, shrugging. "I can't remember why I have some of her things to be honest; I have tons of crap and have no clue why."

"You're a hoarder!" June laughingly accused.

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I suppose I am, but maybe we should try to find a way out of here and back to safety."

Rose and Ginny groaned. "Can't we rest some more?" Ginny asked with an exhausted sigh. "We're not cut out for climbing without magic, and then having to do lots of excises."

"Well don't worry," he said with a grin while she and his sister were still panting with chests rising and falling rapidly. "I'm your new defence teacher now, so I'll be sure to break everyone of those bad lazy habits."

The two girls paled. "Y-you wouldn't be cruel like that would you?" Rose asked with a quivering lower lip.

He grinned smugly. "Of course; the old fart didn't ask me to teach just because it was convenient. He wanted me to teach the students how to kick ass and not have to look back to see whether someone had revived the one you fell."

"Anyway, let's go!" he said as he crawled passed them into the tunnel with the girls following behind him, and prodding June to go first.

"Big Brother...?" June called out after a few minutes of silent moving. "Umm... can't you get us out the same way you found us?" she asked timidly.

Harry snorted. "I wish, but well, I could send you three but Artemis will still be pissed that I used her magic and I already owe her. She might try to recruit you three into her little... hmm... lesbian harem!"

"Who's Artemis?" Rose asked while sounding highly embarrassed.

"Goddess of the Wilds, the Hunt, or whatever," he said thoughtfully. "You know from Greek mythology?"

"W-wait, she really exists?" Ginny asked.

"Umm... apparently," he agreed. "I just thought it was tracker magic and that all of the warnings in books were written by superstitious people. But then I did summon a hell-goddess of some kind when I was twelve, so I should have probably seen that coming. I still owe her something; I should probably lay off summoning something that isn't an eidolon."

"You think?" Rose asked sarcastically. "So... that horse thing in Diagon Alley was an eidolon?"

"Yea," he agreed.

"Can I learn to summon something like that?"

"You have to make a contract with them, and they can only be summoned when certain conditions are met. Odin's conditions are quite simple, and that is that he can be summoned on the field of battle when I'm vastly outnumbered."

"Big Brother...!" June interrupted. "I think it opens up a little up ahead. I can see some light!"

"Okay, June, keep going," he said with a playful nudge to her butt. She giggled before hurrying further where they came out into a path that was tall enough to stand in and it curved round, lit by glowing minerals in the damp rock.

"Wow, that's better!" Rose said while stretching her muscles.

"Yeah...!" Ginny agreed with a relieved sight. "But where do we go now, and how are we going to get out of here?"

Harry frowned before they watched as something streamed into his right hand from his pocket dimension. It was a blue coloured cell phone, and they watched as he dialled a number in his contacts list, which was surprisingly vast and watched as he dialled, placing it on speaker phone they could hear the ring tone before a girls voice answered.

"Harry!" she called out in a chipper tone. "What do you need...? A nice warm bed?" she suggested hopefully.

"Rescuing would be good, Kairi," he shot back while his girls were blushing.

"Harry...!" she wind. "I can't rescue you today I was investigating that stupid thing in New York, when I was reassigned to check out this thing in Ireland with some douche bags apparently trying to resurrect some ancient dark and evil gods, can't you call my brother-."

"I'm not calling him!" he quickly interrupted. "He wants to kill me for catching us at it at the Guild."

"Good point," she agreed. "Luckily we were mostly dressed, but then that is what zippers, dresses and skirts are for isn't it. But anyway, I suppose, you'll have to call and hope Sahara will bail you out, and let's face it she doesn't have a stupid job so she can drop what she's doing faster than she would drop her panties for you, lover boy."

"Well, okay, see you later!" he said with a sheepish grin as his sisters and Ginny's eyes were wide open. "Drop by when you have a chance, I'll be at Hogwarts once school starts, teaching defence class if you can believe that."

"I can," she said, laughing. "You're a better fighter than me, so those puny little wizards and witches will get into shape. They'll need all the help they can get with that spanner money Voldemort back on the loose!" she said, laughing before the phone went dead, and Harry shrugged as he hit another name in his contacts list before Rose or Ginny could say anything, or ask any questions.

"Hello," answered a strong male voice.

"Hey Rochin, its Harry," he replied quickly.

"Oh hi son, nice to hear from you," he replied brightening. "Did you want to talk to Sahara, she's in her room. You know she misses you when you wander off on some crazy adventure," he said, chuckling.

"Um, actually, you'll do … err I need help," he answered a little nervous.

Rochin sighed. "Okay, what do you need?" he asked straight to the point, more businesslike.

"Could you bring me a Boom-Bridge?" he asked hopefully. "I'm trapped with three friends in enemy warded territory. I'm afraid we're kind of stuck at the moment."

"Um, hang on I'll see if my misses can make you one … any specific location?" he asked.

"Yeah, anywhere but here," he replied with a hint of humour.

"Oh, as bad as that eh?" he chuckled. "Well hang on," he added. Harry waited a moment when he heard Rochin call his wife. "Elion honey!" he called out.

"Rochin what is it?" a woman's voice replied.

"Harry needs a Boom-Bridge, and it sounds urgent!"

"Oh, will that boy ever have one week without getting himself into trouble?!" she called back with a sigh. "I have one here I didn't have to use, but it will bring him here!"

"That will do," agreed Rochin with a hearty laugh. "You hear that Harry?" he asked.

"Yeah, that would be perfect," he agreed.

"Good; you have some clothes in Sahara's room for me to find you no doubt?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, I should do," he agreed nervously.

"Well I'll be about ten minutes… those knowing the family we'll all be there in around ten minutes," he laughed. "Well, good luck kid, and look after your friends," he said before the phone line went dead and Harry placed it away in his pocket.

"What's a Boom-Bridge?" June asked quickly to stop Rose asking something embarrassing.

"It's like a walkway from one location to another... a magical short cut," Harry answered with a shrug. "Pretty handy piece of magic when you want to get around sorcerers wards."

"What's the deal with those girls, Kairi and Sahara?" Rose had waited long enough for her answers.

"Close personal friends," he answered with a small grin.

She smirked as she pushed Ginny into his arms. "Well, Ginny wants to be a 'close personal friend' too," she said while Ginny went bright red but didn't leave his arms. "Then for being an awesome sister I'm sure you do have some cute friends that you're not doing. I want one. I don't want to die a freaking virgin and none of the boys at school are any good."

"Umm... okay, fair enough I guess, in our line of work," he agreed to her surprise as he thought of boys and even girls who would be interested and held Ginny a little tighter to his chest as he really did like her. "Well, I have... but... that is kind of weird but... you know what Rose, let's get out of here first, a Boom-Bridge can't be opened inside because it would cause a cave-in."

"Okay, but I'm not letting you off like that!" she said while he quickly led the way, holding Ginny's hand while she held his hand and arm to herself tightly, "and Ginny, you so owe me!" she said with a small grin and Harry ignored Ginny nodding in agreement because he liked the arrangement, and would only chose close and highly trusted, good looking friends for his sister, because he was going to be an awesome big brother.

However, they paused a moment later as they turned a corner and light from outside nearly blinded them. "Whoa, that is a long way down," Ginny whistled in awe as they blinked the spots from their eyes. She would have never thought that they had climbed so high if she hadn't seen it with her own eyes, and had to tighten her grip on Harry.

They looked out into the bright sun, trees and plants spreading out a few miles. Far below was a lake with a large beautiful waterfall to the left hand side splashing down into the water from a narrow river. They were looking out of an exit, only someone with wings would feel comfortable using.

"How do we get down there?" she asked in concern.

"Hmm … jump?" Harry suggested with a shrug.

"What!" the girls all screeched together in panic and fear.

"We can't jump from here! We're like five hundred feet high," Rose added, looking down exaggerating as she gulped.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he began with a small grin before Ginny's eyes widened in shock as his lips attacked hers without warning. He kissed her gently and her eyes fluttered closed as she felt weak all over, falling into his arms before he pulled back and her eyes fluttered open. Ginny's cheeks were aflame with red as her brown eyes lingered on Harry's lips.

Harry grinned smugly while Rose and June stifled giggles. "Okay, let's get out of here," he said, picking up June and placing her on his back. "Hold on really tight, Junie!" And she did as he felt her small body tense up.

"Harry we can't climb down there either!" Rose complained when suddenly she and Ginny squealed out as he pulled them into his arms, wrapping his arms around their slender waists.

"Harry, please don't!" Rose cried out but too late as he jumped.

"NO!" the girls screamed as he pushed off from the cave exit. The girls screamed every second as the lake below rushed up to meet them. The air was bursting through their ears, drowning down their screams. Harry was certain that they were going to attract unwanted attention but they had to get down.

Time seemed to be taking its time, pun intended. It seemed they were falling for hours when Harry's boots crashed onto the surface of the lake in an immense explosion. They sunk down without tearing through the surface, as if it was made out of rubber.

The water around them erupted out as if hit by a meteor, shooting out and around in a huge circular wave that crashed back towards them. Harry held his passengers as they rose as the water sprung back. The waves continued rocking them up and down like a ship in a storm. He stood straight while the girls continued screaming with their eyes scrunched up.

"We've landed!" he called out sighing in relief. Though, none of the girls would quit screaming. It didn't seem like they realised they had landed safe and sound. "YOU'RE SAFE!" he yelled.

Their screams stopped abruptly and they looked up and around in surprise since they weren't dead. Looking down Ginny and Rose gasped as they saw the unsteady water below.

"You're walking on water," Rose declared in awe. "My brother walks on water, and survives hundred feet falls."

The young King of Bandit chuckled. "Yeah… well let's get on dry land shall we?" he suggested, and the girls nodding eagerly as he walked across the surface and onto the bank where to his amusement the girls dropped from him tiredly crumpling to the dirty floor, almost hugging the ground. "Well, that was..."

In that moment he was grabbed from the ground, torn off his feet by his right arm. The three girls screamed again as he was tossed effortlessly, crashing to the ground a few feet from them.

Harry groaned as he rolled away as a huge rough wooden club came down towards him, crashing into the dirt where he had been moments before. Harry sped quickly to his feet groaning, flicking himself up, unaffected by the previous attacks.

He looked around to see twenty mountain trolls or more. They were large and stupid. They were between ten to eleven feet tall with huge wide chests and rippling muscles. They had greying blue skin with ugly twisted faces on their stumpy heads, each carrying a huge wooden club, wearing makeshift shorts or loincloths.

The troll that attacked him first had changed course, going for the weaker prey. It was moving towards Ginny, Rose, and June as they scurried back in fear, as far away as they could get, which wasn't far enough as they stumbled over themselves and each other to get away.

The troll near him pulled up its weapon and swung it at Harry's head. "Augh, bastard," the King of Bandit growled angrily as he put out his left hand and arm.

The club connected with a thud into Harry's hand. Harry's arm did not budge as his fingers gripped the weapon, cracking it slightly with the pressure of his grip. The troll blinked stupidly several times in confusion for a moment before trying to pull the club back. However, Harry's fingers sunk in further into the wood, halting its progress. The stupid beast tried using both arms to pull its weapon free. However, Harry's finger crushed into the wood more, getting a better grip, and even with the full weight of the monster pulling on the club it would not move.

Harry averted his gaze from his struggling foe, his eyes darkened, noticing the troll almost upon his sisters and friend. "Hey ugly!" he yelled. All of the trolls including his intended looked at him stupidly in surprise.

Harry raised his right arm and hand, palm out and open. He roared out in anger, and a huge blue ball of energy formed an inch from his palm as he ground his teeth in concentration and effort. His emerald eyes were dark with fury, and power. The energy reached the size of a football, and launched with a small boom, catching the girls' attention.

The blast smashed into the trolls' torso, gaining an agonising, terrified, and surprise scream as the energy ripped into him, tearing it apart with devastating force. It exploded throwing the wailing, broken troll away across the lake where it crashed into the huge rock wall leading up to the caverns the four humans escaped: the troll slid down with a large splash, sinking under the surface and not coming up as blood pooled on the water's surface.

Harry pulled the club he held back down, and by his side, towards him, the troll staggered down, nearer the young bandit. Harry used the momentum, shooting forward and off the ground his left knee connected with the trolls' strong chest: a huge echoing crack split the morning air as the beast roared in pain, blood chocking from its mouth. It released its hold on the club leaving it in Harry's hand as it staggered dizzily backwards trying to blink its beady eyes to focus.

Harry glared and swung the club under arm, letting it leave his hand, and it smashed into the trolls head sending splinters flying as the creature left the ground, flying back, and landing on its back several paces back, skidding along the dirt floor: Unmoving and bloodied.

The other trolls stood staring at him in surprise, realising despite size Harry was not an opponent to be trifled with. If they had a choice they would have already fled, not wanting to risk death, they may have been stupid but they had survival instincts, and theirs cried runaway. They weren't up against prey like most humans were, but this time they were up against the predator.

Harry hopped into the air, backwards and to his right landing about ten feet away next to Ginny and his sisters. "You guys ok?" he asked. His eyes never left his foes. He may be able to take a pounding from the idiots easily, however, Rose, June and Ginny could die in one hit.

"Y-yeah, we're ok," agreed Ginny nervously, "a-are you?" she asked as she was still in awe, holding June and Rose while they stared at their brother realising now for the first time they could let it sink in that he was there to protect them, and was more than capable of protecting them, and beating all of their enemies to death for them too.

"I'm fine. They're just trolls," he shrugged nonchalant. "They're not just stupid but they're weak too."

Ginny and his sisters nodded dumbly as they looked at each other. If trolls were what he considered weak, they wondered what he considered strong. They would have, if they weren't witnessing it, called him a liar, but here he was, throwing trolls around, and out powering them physically. If the trolls were weak to him, then they all came to the conclusion that when Harry was holding them that he was being overly careful with them.

"You girls stay put and I'll take care of these freaking bastards," he declared with a smug smirk.

Harry didn't wait for a reply as he rushed forward, towards his nearest opponent. The troll saw him coming and swung its club, but Harry just dodged under the swing. His grey-silver blade attached to his right arm shoot out of the top of his right sleeve, slicing up at unbelievable speed.

The troll roared in agonizing pain, staggering back as its right arm with club was sliced clear off thudding to the ground, leaving a thick bloodied stump, the troll cradled. However, the beasts' cry of pain ended in an instant as the bandit followed through: the blade deep up to Harry's fist through its skull and out the other side.

The young man yanked his arm back instantly, deep red fluid spraying out and dripping off the blade in thick blobs as the troll keeled over with a loud crash backwards; the blade swished back up his sleeve.

However, Harry did not stop, he dashed on raising his left hand palm out and finger bent in slightly as if teeth: an eruption of flame sparked to life with a circle of orange and red runes and symbols, blasting forward with a roar of power, like a flame thrower or more accurately a dragon breathing fire, from where it got its name 'The Fire Dragons Roar', an old piece of magic, used by the Dragon Slayers of centuries past.

The red, orange and yellow flame burst forward in a wave of furious heat as Harry stopped moving, steadying his feet. His attack engulfing another troll, which screamed an ear piercing noise, of its death, as it was cooked alive in the heat. The noise then ceased, and Harry let up his attack, it splashing out of existence. The black and charred troll dropped to its knees, its legs cracking and smashing apart as it keeled over, forwards to its stomach, overcooked, and crumbling into lumps of charcoal.

Harry moved fast, jumping up and to his left, his right foot connecting viciously with another monsters stumpy head sending it hurtling into a tree. The trunk shattered and the small tree fell on the fallen enemy as it cried out, before stopping: unmoving, probably dead, not that Harry cared to check.

Rose, Ginny and June sat with their mouths wide with their eyes staring in complete shock and horror as they watched Harry fight. He didn't fight to capture; he fought to take down, permanently, and they would only survive if it was an accident. They were sitting on the ground still by the lakeshore as they watched Harry kicking troll ass with ease.

"Whoa, he's awesome," Ginny whispered in awe.

"That is so cool!" Rose added with a nod of agreement. "I have never witnessed a proper battle until now. I had never known that one person could be that strong!"

June nodded absentmindedly as she watched, Harry, 'her' brother hit a troll with such a forceful punch in the gut with his right fist, it launched the monster off the ground about ten metres high before crashing down and not getting up.

Harry launched his left foot back and down, snapping another's leg in two, which made the girls wince. The troll fell to its knees and Harry just span. His right foot connected with the trolls face, sending it skidding across the ground in a boom, as if it was a stone skipping across a lake, blood flying everywhere before it came to a stop and would not get up.

"I think you should be with my brother," June surprisingly commented, briefly glancing at Ginny while Rose was nodding in agreement. "He is so awesome," she added.

Ginny nodded with a dreamy sigh when she, Rose, and June started as they heard a growling noise above them. They noticed a large shadow had come over them. Their eyes widened in fear as they looked up, eyes locking with the menacing trolls. It swung its large club up over its shoulder with its right arm and brought it swishing down with a whoosh of wind. The girls held each other tighter in fright, closing their eyes as they expected it to be their end.

However, something was wrong. They felt no pain, and they were still very much awake, and alive. The girls slowly opened their eyes and looked up in shock to see a big built man in his mid to late forties. He was about six foot five feet tall. He looked like he had plenty of muscle then some more.

The man wore a long dark red coat undone, swaying gently in the breeze, hanging to his knees, with black across the shoulders, and a military black Kevlar vest with black combat trousers and boots. His hair was a few inches long, greying blonde in colour, neatly spiked back with a couple loose strands sticking forward over the right side of his forehead, and his deep blue eyes held warmth and amusement.

The girls just gawked though, as the man had caught the trolls club mid swing with his large right hand about an inch from their heads, and the troll seemed to be pushing with all its might but having no success, grunting with the effort to continue its attack.

The man pushed the club up with ease and simplicity. His right knee following through, colliding with a mighty force, which got a strangled cry from the troll as bone shattered. The man released its club and it went soaring into the air and back, crashing to the ground about thirty feet away: unmoving, blood splattering the ground from bone piercing its muscle and skin.

The man then stood up straight on two feet again, and looked down at the three girls; a huge grin spread his lips. "Hi," he said conversationally, in a deep voice that commanded respect, but held a lot of humour and kindness. "I'm Rochin Kyrue; sorry we're late: you must be Harry's friends."

Rose, Ginny and June nodded dumbly, and they thought Harry was a one of a kind: obviously not. But that put up Rose's hopes for her future love life if Harry had friends like him.

"Hey Dad, I think they're in shock," commented a girls voice, moving their gaze slightly Ginny and June saw an excitedly grinning girl about sixteen, seventeen years old had popped up next to them.

She wore tight blue hipsters with some small pockets down her legs and a black rippled skirt around her waist only halfway down her thighs. In addition, she wore a tight black top accentuating her fairly large bust; and showing her lightly toned stomach and her navel, with a tight black leather jacket left with the zip undone, and on her feet, small black half boots.

Her hair was an unusual snow white, tied back in a triple plat down to the small of her back, tied with a red ribbon, and many strands of hair of a feathery texture flicked out over her forehead from her fringe and around her ears. Her eyes were a sparkling teal green, kind and happy, she was definitely a beautiful girl with a fit body. She was five foot five, and looked down at them with a little lick of her lips as her eyes explored the older girls.

"I think you're right," the man commented looking the girls over in worry. "Well let me introduced my daughter, Sahara… and this here's my son Arctic," he added gesturing to his other side where a young man stood.

He was maybe two years older than Harry, with rusty blonde hair about three times as long as Rochin's. It was waxed out in messy spikes in every direction. He had amazing crystal blue eyes, and wore rectangular silver framed glasses over his eyes. He wore baggy blue jeans, white running trainers and a long sleeved white tee shirt, more conservative in his clothes than his sister wore.

Rose liked what she saw but internally sighed as maybe he was more Hermione's type, as he gave off a nerdy bookworm vibe. Rose sometimes found it hard keeping conversation with Hermione when she went off about some magical thing or something, forgetting that Rose was more of a practical learner.

"Hey! Are you three going to help Harry or stand around talking all day?" interrupted a woman's voice, as she stepped into view with a kind motherly smile.

The woman was about forty, but still held her looks. She was five foot seven, and her snow white hair was short and loose, framing her pretty face, over her forehead and reaching the bottom of her neck. It was short in length but long on top. She had amazing sea green eyes.

She wore dark military green female combat trousers with black belt, and black walking boots, with military green tee shirt accentuating her large chest, and a sleeveless Kevlar ranger vest with many pockets, left undone. It had a weird black curved in-signer on the left chest pocket, like the outline of half an egg on its side pointing inwards with neat printed writing in black, on top of a small oval shaped faint black gridded map of the earth: Mystics Council, and underneath that, Watcher, and underneath that, Ranger Elion Kyrue.

"Ok, we're going mum," chimed Sahara eagerly as she looked over, seeing a troll getting swung around by its ankle about twenty feet in the air. Harry was using the fast swinging momentum to stay airborne. How he got the troll up there in the first place was anyone's guess.

She giggled, amused. "He's always showing off," she commented as she suddenly dashed forward, seeming to blink away before blinking back as she charged at fast speeds.

There were about ten trolls left, and they seemed to be waiting for Harry to kill their friend before they met their ends next. There was another ten or so dead trolls all around. It looked like a small war had been fought. She noted wherever they were would have been quite beautiful had the trolls not been bothering them, a nice picnic location, or place to train, or quiet place to have Harry screw her senseless: she smiled; maybe those girls could join them.

Sahara mildly registered her brother and dad shooting off after her towards the trolls; they should not be too much trouble since the creatures were so dense and not very strong all around. She had to get her best friend out of trouble: again.

"He is so troublesome," she commented amusedly to herself. "But I love the idiot, and wouldn't have him any other way."

"Don't worry girls," said Sahara's mother kindly kneeling down next to Rose, Ginny, and June. "Those four will get rid of the trolls then we can get out of here," she smiled. "Oh, by the way, I'm Elion, Rochin's wife, it's nice to meet you … you aren't hurt are you?"

The girls shook their heads sighing in relief they offered small smiles. "I-I'm Ginny, and these are Rose, and June, Harry's sisters."

She looked the sisters over in surprise before grinning. "Well, I'm glad Harry has finally stepped up and found that things have changed. I told him that he should go and find you but would he listen? No, he waited until... well," she said with a grin as she trailed off her little rant. "It's nice to meet you girls, so how did you all end up in this mess?" she asked eagerly. She wanted to know for her reports, plus there were running bets on who Harry would piss off next and hoped she won; the pot was getting quite large.

"Um, Death Eater's kidnapped us and brought us to you-know, um, V-Voldemort," Ginny began, only mildly surprised the woman did not show the slightest fear or flinch at the name. "Harry followed us, and saved us … but he had already been in some fights with Death Eater's and I think he's tired. He shot some Death Eater's and they panicked and we escaped down some caves, shot Voldemort too. I bet my mum's worried sick."

Elion had to have a chuckle at how fast she spilt, and she had just won a tidy sum of money. Well, Sahara mentioned he was returning to England finally, so it was a sure thing he would piss of Voldemort: it was good to get inside information.

"Well not to worry, we'll take you home, get you washed up and fed then get you back home in no time," she readily promised them with a small grin.

The troll Harry was swinging around crashed into the ground in a bloodied heap as the young bandit tumbled back down, landing lightly on his feet with a smug grin as he turned to his next opponent.

Sahara had reached her first targeted troll and flew up and at it with a swift and fast left spinning hook kick, smashing her foot into the back of its head: it flew, crashing its stubby head through a thick tree and went limp: unmoving as she landed lightly in a sweeping motion, giggling at the troll hanging limply from its head.

Rochin was nowhere near as graceful as his right fist crashed into the centre of his trolls back. A huge crack reverberating through the valley as the screaming troll went bouncing across the dirt, trailing blood. His left leg snapped up, smashing the arm of another, it flew crying out dumbly, crashing into another, very hard: neither got up, and blood and bone split from ones arm. He never had patients for dramatics when fighting weaklings.

Arctic groaned, as he sped towards his first troll. These things were too boring to fight. They had no skill or intellect. He should have stayed with the cute girls.

He sped on and slid down, sliding across the dirt, low between and through the trolls legs; he grabbed its ankles and stood pulling its legs out from under it. The troll hit the ground hard, stirring the dirty floor, he raised his right hand and formed a small blue ball of energy an inch from his palm and lobbed it nonchalant at the floored monster. The energy exploded on the trolls face with roaring ferocity, and the sizzling troll no longer moved.

"Hey Harry!" yelled Sahara eagerly as she dodged a club swinging at her. "Who are your friends, the red heads are really cute, and the brunette in the few years?" she asked as she cupped both hands to her right hip a small ball of blue white energy began to swirl within her cupped palms.

"Ka!" she began, the energy growing slightly. "Me!" she added, the energy beginning to sizzle and roar. "Ha! … Me! … Haaa!" she yelled out, thrusting her hands forwards. Her wrists pushed together, her hands open but curved, as an immense roaring wave of blue-white power blasted forward, tearing the ground on its way, before engulfing three trolls, which screamed in strangled agony before any sign of them through the energy sizzled away the beam faded into nothing and the trolls were no more than dust.

"One red head; the one with freckles is Ginny, the other is Rosette, my sister, and the black haired girl is my little sister, June" he answered now she had let up her attack. She just had to show off. His eyes glimpse Rochin as the old man threw a huge yellow energy disk, slicing two trolls in two, spilling blood and guts all over, before the disk crashed explosively into the ground behind his fallen prey.

"Little sister...? Rosette?" she repeated in surprise as her left fist connected with the last trolls gut, sending it hurling to the ground next to Arctic where he flung a blue energy ball at its face and it did not move further.

"Yeah, things change, people change, my sister changed for the better," he replied with a grin as Sahara rushed over to him and they embraced in a huge hug. "It's good to see you," he chuckled as they parted.

"You too; I was so worried when dad said you had asked for help," she answered, taking his hand and leading him back to her mum and the girls, followed by her grinning father and her slightly amused looking brother. "You never ask for help unless you're in real trouble, but then I guess it was more for the girls' safety."

He sighed shaking his head with a small smile. "Yeah, bloody Death Eater's and Voldemort, kidnapping my new friend and my sisters… I would suggest getting the council to come and arrest them all, but they might have all done a runner by now thinking we've already escaped, and handing over their hideout."

"Most likely," agreed Rochin with a grin as they all stopped by his wife and the three witches. "These Death Eater's are bloody filth killing our people," he clenched his right fist in anger, his expression changing in an instant. "They keep attacking in small numbers, unexpectedly, so we hardly arrive in time to arrest them, or better yet kill the bastards when they resist arrest."

"Your people?" interrupted Rose bravely and confused. "I-I've never heard of people who can do what you just did before," she informed them, wondering why they would keep powerful warriors like them a secret.

Rochin's rage disappeared instantly as he looked down at his wife and the three girls sitting on the floor chuckling as he had overheard Harry telling Sahara who two of the girls was to him, which meant the third was too, so he recognised them as witches.

"I mean um… what do wizards call them again son?" he asked looking expectantly at Arctic, confusing the girls further.

Arctic sighed while rolling his eyes with a small grin at his father. "Muggles, Dad," he answered.

"Yeah that's it," the older man laughed. "It's a funny name, don't ya think?"

"Yeah Dad," giggled Sahara, although she was in fact making fun of him, he either did not mind or did not notice. She actually thought it was a stupid, disrespectful and insulting name.

"But you're not muggles?" Ginny said in bewilderment.

Rochin chuckled again, his eyes sparkling as he was enjoying himself. "Never said we were," he agreed with a shake of his head. "Though it's lucky my best mate Jeff left our house before Harry called. He's an um … 'muggle'," he laughed shaking his head again. "Would have tagged along, and he would have been here in an instant trying to blast … um," he looked around and frowned in confusion before shrugging. "Well blast this place to pieces searching for this, um … oh, what's his name?" he asked looking down at his wife expectantly.

Elion laughed and rolled her eyes. "Voldemort," she answered for him with an amused shake of her head.

"Yeah that's the one," he agreed laughing more. "That's even funnier than muggles. These dark assholes and their stupid names," he chuckled shaking his head. "Well, as I was saying Jeff's a muggle, well mystic. Anyway he would be tearing this place up … he wouldn't have got very far, but still, the man's always crying about how much he wants to throw lightning bolts at Voldemort and make him dance."

Rose, Ginny and June didn't know why the others found that funny as it sounded like these people didn't consider Voldemort the great threat that their people did, and they were confused as to how a muggle could use magic at all, let alone lightning bolt magic.

"Who are you people?" Rose dared to asked, more confused than when she saw a boy Harry's size throw around trolls.

Rochin found the girls confusion funny, and laughed hard with his daughter, Sahara. He moved the left side of his coat aside still laughing, and pointed to the chest of his Kevlar vest where they saw a similar in-signer to Elion's, only in red, with neat printed writing: Mystics Council, and underneath that, Watcher, and at the bottom, Captain Rochin Kyrue.

"I'm a cop," he declared proudly to clear up the girls' confusion, though none of them seemed to understand.

"He's a police officer, well police captain," Elion tried to elaborate with little success as they lived too closed off from the real world. "Um, oh… like an auror," she smiled as the girls expressions turned from confusion to comprehension. "So am I, well of a different type. I'm a Ranger," she said proudly pointing to the badge on her vest.

"Yup, I got my badge here somewhere," said Rochin putting his right hand in his inside left pocket of his coat and rummaging about. He then pulled out a rectangular leather wallet and flipped it open.

Inside on the right side held a nine-point platinum pentagram star with rune marking engraved, with some kind of crystal gem in the centre, which created a holographic illusion of the same in-signer as that on his vest. In addition, on the other side, a plastic ID card with his picture, and the same in-signer, though with just Mystics Council and Watcher on it behind a transparent plastic screen with his name, rank, and ID number below.

"You're aurors?" June asked shyly as Rochin put his ID away.

"No," he chuckled. "We're Watchers," he laughed. "That's what we call our law enforcers like me and Elion. Though, she protects animals, and magical creatures to keep all of the rare ones safe from idiots wanting them for some reason or another, potions mostly. But then some supposedly normal animals have magical properties or abilities and she keeps them under wraps-."

"Can we get out of here," Harry interrupted, drawing everyone's attention. "I would like to take a shower, and take these three home, and start my new job; I only have the weekend to prepare."

"You have a job?" asked Elion narrowing her eyes suspiciously. "A job your grandpa would have loved doing?" she asked in a disapproving tone.

Harry shook his head in the negative, only the witches looked confused. "I… um, I kinda agreed to teach self defence at Hogwarts."

"Well that's different then," said Elion brightening as she stood. "Come on you three we can't sit around here all day." She smiled as the three girls nervously stood and stretched the cranks from their bodies.

They all waited as Elion pulled a small glass ball from her pocket no bigger than a large marble with a beautiful blue cloud of energy inside. "This is a Boom-Bridge," she elaborated for the three witches' confused expressions. "It will take us out of here."

"Why's it called a Boom-Bridge," Ginny had to ask, it seemed a waste of its beauty to use it.

"That's easy," giggled Sahara as she snatched the sphere from her mother's hand and threw it to the ground in front of them: _**Boom!**_ It exploded, making the witches' jump as the others laughed. It created a rippling swirl of blue energy open before them, leading in, like a doorway opened up in space, with a darker path like a bridge leading onward. The two witches' mouths opened in awe and shock, understanding the name better.

Rose, Ginny and June had lived within the magical world all of their lives and had thought that they could not be surprised when it came to magic. However, in these past two days they had been sorely mistaken. This one sight was just amazing, especially in its beauty. They had a feeling these few shocking things might just be the tip of the iceberg, and they had forgotten that magic was wondrous and vast beyond imagining.

"Well come on you lot before it closes," said Rochin with a huge grin.

Harry grabbed Ginny's hand while Rose quickly followed, holding June's hand, and they walked into the portal. The witches were awed by the energy that swirled around them as they saw a white light at the other end, presumably the exit. Rochin and his family were bringing up the rear, as the entrance closed giving them only one direction to walk: just a short way.

"Wow, this mode of travel is awesome," chimed Ginny eagerly with excitement shining brightly in her brown eyes. "Screw floo, we should use these everywhere we go – we don't get dirty from soot, or dizzy."

Harry laughed and nodded his agreement. "But still not many people can make them so they're expensive. We're just lucky Elion's one of those people who can," he chuckled as the three cute witches' nodded in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow, Subscribe, Favourite, and bookmark.
> 
> https://www.minds.com/myrddinmacleod/  
> https://twitter.com/MyrddinMacLeod  
> https://www.facebook.com/MyrddinMacLeod  
> https://www.instagram.com/myrddinmacleod/  
> https://gab.com/MyrddinMacLeod  
> https://www.bitchute.com/channel/UjIvgHSvqYed/  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC9MrCw-qpJf_UJsyCyUO8cA


	10. The Bandit's Caper: Cherry-Aid

Harry walked out of the boom-bridge still holding Ginny's hand, and into a large walled off garden, with many flowers. The grass was neatly trimmed and a stone path led from a beautiful stone two storied cottage to a large wood dojo at the end.

Rose and June exited next, and looked around with Ginny in awe, blinking the sunlight from their eyes, as huge grins spread to their lips as they admired their new surroundings as magical people tended to be so messy, it was a nice change to see that some magical people took pride in having as nice garden.

"Wow, this garden is beautiful," commented June joyfully.

"I'm glad you approve," Elion interrupted amused from behind as she led her family out with them. They turned to see the bridge had closed and the others stood watching them. "It's a lot of hard work to keep it this tidy, but a mystic has to have a hobby." The girls could only nod in agreement.

"Well," Rochin interrupted with a grin. "Elion and I have to get to work, pull in some reports, and maybe someone will find some evidence from that place," he said thoughtfully, "and Arctic didn't you promise to help your uncle out at his shop to earn some cash? Do you want a ride?"

"Yeah," he replied with a sigh. "Well, see you guys later," he said as he followed his dad to the back gate.

"Bye… and you kids be good," Elion said doubtful they would listen, but just grinned and followed after her husband and son as she remembered herself as a young lady and the mischief she got up to.

"Come on let's get inside," Sahara said as she led them in through the backdoor, into a huge clean kitchen, dining room with many modern conveyances.

"Well," Harry said with a stretch. "There are a couple bathrooms. I'm going to go and have a shower and get changed, so come on Ginny you can join me," he added with a smirk.

Ginny blushed brightly but did not look displeased by the offer. "Well," Sahara chimed before Ginny could say anything. "I'll show June the spare bathroom upstairs, and Rose to the ensuite bathroom in mum and dad's room. It hardly gets used, mum and dad are always showering at work, so seems like a waste sometimes," she said with a grin as she and Rose looked at each other, snickering before she took the younger girls hands and led them away.

Ginny bit her lower lip nervously as Harry led her towards the bathroom on the ground floor, but not before leaving his disgruntled snake Kir on the kitchen table. She double took, looking at him questioningly as the snake complained and curled up on the newspaper on the table.

Harry shrugged sheepishly. "He was outside waiting for us when we were attacked, and I didn't get a chance to mention it," he answered her unasked question as they entered the bathroom, door closing behind them, and locked the door; his lips attacked hers seconds later, and she was putty in his powerful arms.

Looking at Ginny, he pulled back and smiled at the blushing red head as she looked around the room. "You know you don't have to if you don't want to," he suddenly said, startling her.

Meanwhile, Sahara had left June with a change of clothes and a towel in the spare bathroom before taking Rose into the ensuite within her parents' room. It wasn't as large as the other two bathrooms, and only June's had the bath while the other two were shower only.

Sahara smirked at Rose as she closed and locked the door behind them, looking the girl up and down, which pleased Rose and embarrassed her at the same time. She knew that she swung both ways, but being with a girl her brother had been with, or was with seemed a little out of control, and made it all naughtier as Sahara flung off her jacket, but then he was with Ginny.

Rose had never felt so hot in her life when suddenly Sahara was in her space, smirking. "Hey girl, while Harry and Ginny get to play, it is only fair that we have some fun too; it doesn't have to mean anything more than that, just a onetime little thing between girl friends, just to get off?"

"O-okay!" she agreed gulping as there was no kissing, just groping for each other's crotches. She could do that fine. It wasn't like she and Ginny hadn't diddled each other off before; they had done it a few times while sleeping over with each other and sharing a bed.

While Rosette was lost, deep within her thoughts about her curiosity, or naughtiness with her best friend; her new friend Sahara was undressing her, and herself to gain better access to her body before they were both in the warm shower together, naked, cleaning each other with body wash, and rubbing sensitive areas eagerly so they could both feel good.

Rose felt a little jealous as she played with Sahara's large and firm breasts on her pale flesh, lathering them with shower gel, rubbing over large erect, sensitive pink nipples. Rose wasn't small chested by any means but she wasn't anything like Sahara, but at least she was bigger in the chest than Ginny or their friend Luna who was smaller than Ginny, and was another girl she had diddled with, but she was also an oddball. Well, she had only ever done things like that with Ginny and Luna as she was certain they were as bisexual as her.

She felt a quiver up her spine as Sahara expertly ran her fingers in a good area of her body. She had certainly never been touched like that before, and with her experience limited to only girls that was saying something, and if life hadn't just changed she would have tried that out on Ginny and Luna, but she knew things had completely renewed with the return of her brother; their new hero.

Back with Harry and Ginny they pulled back from their kiss and Harry smiled as he slipped out of his jacket, and threw it into the corner of the bathroom out of the way. Ginny's breathing intensified as her eyes scanned Harry's muscular body in his white shirt, hardly done up so she could see his solid muscles. She had expected muscle, but his body seemed like steel, and she could practically feel the electric current of his strength without even touching him.

Ginny took a nervous step closer into Harry as he reached out with his right hand gently taking her left; he pulled her carefully further into his arms, leaning down. His lips touched hers again creating a course of power of which she had never felt before pass through his lips and softly through hers, streaming-down her body, making her tingle all over.

Her eyes closed along with his as her hands slid carefully and shakily up his muscular arms, feeling the neural blade on his right arm. The cold of the blade brought a pleasant shiver down her spine. Her small fingers continued moving up over his shoulders and further over and around his neck as the kiss intensified.

Her fingers found their way into his deep, raven black hair. His hair texture was soft, almost like downy layers of feather layered a power all of its own through her small fingers and hands.

Harry's tongue brushed softly at her sweet tasting lips. Ginny loosened her lips allowing his tongue to touch hers. Her tongue played eagerly against his as his hands stroked down her body to her shorts; she gasped in when his hands groped her tight firm butt.

The King of Bandit moved his left hand and within moments, her shorts fell to the floor. Ginny pulled back from the kiss breathing heavily, and trying to regain oxygen to her depleted lungs, and starved brain as she looked at the young man before her, as he smiled she could not help but smile back as he kicked his boots off.

His eyes drifted down to her beautiful soft legs and blue panties as she kicked off her shoes. He looked back up to see her pretty blushing face as she stared at him uncertainly. He would have laughed if he thought that would not ruin the mood.

Instead, he unbuckled his belt while she nervously watched he pulled off his trousers, revealing his black boxer shorts before he pulled off his shirt and letting them drop to the floor. Ginny gulped as her brown eyes widened, scanning his near naked body.

She startled as he took the bottom of her top in his fingers, but she allowed him to pull it up and off, throwing it into the corner, showing her beautiful body. She wore a blue bra matching her panties. Her skin was soft as his fingers roamed her smooth pale stomach. Her eyes closed slightly as she felt a steam of energy from his fingertips and she realised why so many girls could fall in love with someone so attentive to their needs.

Harry leaned down to capture her lips again as he pulled off her bra. She felt the magic flick at the clasp, which was amazing to her, and she could do with learning that trick herself. Her breasts were small but firm. Perky and cute with stiff pink nipples.

She was blushing-her brightest as he felt them, squeezing gently; pinching her nipples while she let out a whimper. He sucked one into his mouth, each in turn, which was a new and exhilarating sensation. His fingers slid into the waist band of her panties while she leaned back against the wall as he led her into the shower.

Ginny's panties reached the ground and she kicked them away before gaining some bravery of her own. Sliding her fingers into the waist band of his boxers, she tugged and they fell down with 'it' bouncing out semi before he kicked his boxers out of the shower, and she barely noticed the warm water starting to cascade down their naked bodies as Harry turned the shower on.

Her eyes widened as she had only ever seen a few pictures, and never imagined seeing one that big up close. She knew from older girls when listening to their conversations as they might have fooled around a little with boys they liked, and talked or bragged about sizes, and comparing, and realised now that she would win that without any doubt.

Harry grinned as he took in her gaze, and leant in to her lips, placing his on hers. Their tongues gently brushed as he ran his fingers through her soft red hair. His hand's slid down her soft skin, and finished, gently caressing Ginny's soft, tight butt. Her arms around his waist holding him tight to her, she could feel his large-semi, stiffening, pushing up against her soft stomach.

Ginny slowly moved from Harry's lips to his jaw as she got brave, remembering what she had heard from some of the braver or smuttier girls at school, even though she was quite sure some or most of them had marriage contracts or something, and so they would marry that boy anyway. She was just glad that her family wasn't as medieval as that.

She worked her way down his chin and neck to his collarbone, getting a soft groan from her man. She moved slowly lower, kissing his solid chest, trailing her tongue on his body, glancing down at his huge toy with her chocolate brown eyes. It throbbed, stiffening, getting even larger. She continued, and moved lower with her kisses until she was kneeling before him.

Her lips nervously brushed the tip of his solidness, which caused him to let out a groan of enjoyment. She flicked the tip with her tongue, tasting it for the first time. She hadn't thought of what one would taste like before, but it wasn't bad, and made her juices flow more just thinking about tasting it further.

Ginny licked a bit rougher across the tip, tasting some clear liquid that came out, and he moaned. She slowly engulfing the tip into her mouth, sucking hard he moaned more, grunting. She liked hearing his pleasure as she slowly moved her head up and down with her mouth forced wide open. He was too much to take fully into her mouth without practice, and with him she hoped she would get a lot of practice.

She took the base of him into her fingers holding it tight within her small hand, as she pumped it in her mouth, sucking as firmly as she could manage with her cheeks caving in, tasting him, enjoying every second, her tongue lashing against the tip and shaft.

Harry panted and moaned louder the longer and faster she went, she sucked for what might have been ten minutes or maybe ten hours when he exploded in noise, holding her hair, pushing her head slightly tighter into him.

She was surprised as she felt and tasted his seed shooting into her mouth, a ton of it, hitting the back of her throat, chocking her a little, but instinct took hold, and she swallowed the warm creamy substance, enjoying every drop of the strange new taste. She slid up off him blushing as she licked the last few drops from him, and let it slither down her throat. She slowly stood, licking her lips clean.

Ginny looked Harry in the eyes, and smiled sheepishly. He grinned at her, his lips brushing her nose as he pulled her to stand up with him, kissing the tip of her nose as he worked down to her lips, kissing his way down her jaw and neck to her collar and breasts.

His mouth came to her right breast first. He took it in his hand along with the other in his other hand, gently squeezing, and she gasped softly with a longing moan. He tweaked her nipples gently with his forefingers and thumbs, she groaned more, whimpering and squirming, lifting her head up, letting the warm water of the shower splash her face, her eyes closed.

The red haired girl gasped out when she felt Harry's tongue again flick her left nipple before letting out her breath steadily. He then licked her right nipple, getting a similar reaction before taking in her right nipple fully into his mouth; tasting her, sucking it while Ginny shuddered in enjoyment.

He tasted each of her perky little nipples several times, sucking them while Ginny's breathing became ragged and he started kissing down her beautiful body, kissing her inner thighs as he knelt, tasting some of the juices flowing down her legs from her beautiful area. Her orange-red hairs only above her entrance just how he preferred.

Harry kissed directly between her legs, and Ginny let out soft whimpering-impatient sound so he carefully slid his tongue up and in, drinking from her as he suckled and her thighs clamped around his face. She squealed a little, grabbing his head and pulling him tighter to herself as her fingers wound through his hair.

He tasted her for several minutes, drinking everything before she started thrusting her hips against his mouth and tongue desperately. Her moans and groans were getting louder and more frantic. Her small fingers were gripping his hair tighter as he brought her to climax.

She exploded with a fierce cry, tightening on his tongue and an extra gush of juices shot free from her, slithering down his eager throat as she bucked harder screaming out.

She soon slowed down her bucking, her breathing deep, and some exhaustion taking hold as he drank the last from her, before he slowly moved up her body. His tongue slipped out of her, and slid up her body until he reached her lips. She captured his lips, kissing with all the passion they could manage, drinking from each other.

Harry lifted her, pinning her gently against the shower wall, she felt his solidness on her small area. She looked into his eyes and smiled lightly, capturing his lips with hers again. She gasped in pain and excitement against his lips as she felt him slowly enter her body.

He held her thighs, her legs and feet dangling. Her back was pushed up against the wall. Her arms were holding him tight, around his neck. They kissed deeply, Ginny whimpering in pain but content and wanting to have it all she didn't complain. She gasped out again, pulling back from his lips, gasping for breath, her breasts heaving, she looked down, noting he was half way in and a small trickle of blood leaked from her, but she held him tight.

"W-we can stop if you want," he breathed out to her, noticing the pained look on her pretty freckled face.

Ginny shook her head. "No-no way," she gasped out. "I-I want this. I want to feel it all," she smiled with a light blush.

Grinning suddenly she pulled his lips back to hers; her tongue entered his mouth eagerly. He slid in a little further, groaning himself as it was the tightest he had had in a while, and soaking wet with hot juices.

He slowly started pumping, working deeper into her tightness as she groaned out, and starting to get a feel for it as the pain lessened. It took a while but he soon had it fully and deeply inside her as he continued pumping.

They groaned and moaned together, all kissing forgotten in their carnal desire, hugging tight. Their heads were on each other shoulders, Ginny's legs were still dangling, her small toes twitching in pleasure. He pumped her harder and faster, both crying out in excitement.

They continued, Harry pumping and Ginny riding her hips for a time when the red haired girl squealed out loudly, her legs twitching out straight, stretching her toes. Harry felt her tighten painfully around him but he loved every moment of it.

Harry groaned out with her as he finally let go. He shot his hot seed deep inside her, pumping it all in while his lover squirmed in his arms before he slowed to a stop as he couldn't continue, and was sure she couldn't either.

She collapse, exhausted in his strong arms, holding him tight while he kept her up. He felt her suction and clamp on him while he throbbed with her every breath, pulling up all of his seed into her, as they stayed, content and well satisfied under the spray of the shower.

They calmed down after a few minutes where Harry pulled out and placed her on her feet before they scrubbed each other clean, brushed teeth, and dried off where Harry managed to find her some clean clothes right for a magical girl of a cream coloured skirt and top to match with a thin black robe.

Harry pulled on a black suit with white shirt with a black tie done up neatly with black waistcoat and jacket with a three quarter length black coat and shiny black shoes. He had neatened his hair and styled it back and to the sides.

Ginny could only stare in awe as it changed his look from bad-ass to sophisticated bad-ass in a moment. He straightened out his tie and smirked at Ginny.

"So you like to see me dressed like this?" he asked as he gave her a mock spin.

"Wow, yeah, I would have never guessed...! well it really suits you!" she readily agreed before he captured her lips in a kiss before pulling back, laughing, and opening the door and leading her out and back to the kitchen where the others were waiting, and June saw them first with bright red cheeks.

"Silencing charms...!" Harry complained as Sahara and Rose gave them small knowing grins. "I always forget those things!" he said, shaking his head.

"Wow, looking spiffing Harry!" Rose said with a smirk.

"First day of school, got to make a good impression," he said as he pointed to his watch. "We've been missing for about sixteen hours," he said with a shrug.

"What...!?" Ginny squealed out in shock as she took Harry's left arm and looked at his watch. "Mum and everyone will be worried sick about us!" she declared while Rose had rushed over with June, and Kir was wrapped around June's neck napping again.

"Do you think they'll be at the station waiting for us, we have about thirty minutes?" Rose said in a hurry.

"Sure, why not?" Sahara said as she joined them, shrugging. "Harry could teleport with all of you from here, so good luck, and enjoy the school year. I'll probably stop by sometime to visit our esteemed Professor King and you guys," she said teasingly.

It was a few minutes later when Harry realised that he should have been more careful as he appeared on to Platform 9 ¾'s with his sisters, and Ginny to find a battlefield. It was as if the world liked to see him fight, so it was throwing out enemy after enemy. At least he knew he was due some rest time, and it would be unlikely that there would be any enemies to fight at Hogwarts, and the old man would be around to fight too, so that wouldn't be so bad.

Time seemed to slow down for the girls as spells burst towards them from both-sides, light and dark and their eyes burst open owl like. Harry pulled them in closer to him without a moment of thought, it was instinct to him, and crossed his arms around them within milliseconds.

He roared out, and a purple light of power emanating from his body for a second before a field of purple energy created a shield that domed around them. Spell after spell smashed and exploded into the shield rocking the ground with power, obscuring the three from sight with dust, smoke and steam.

The light and dark stopped firing, standing and waiting in shock as they had watched the four appear out of nowhere. The Weasley family was on the light side, and they stood sweating buckets of dread and panic as everybody held their breaths waiting for an outcome.

The fog of dust seemed to take an eternity to drift down and clear. Shadows in the smoke slowly revealed four figures standing in front of the two forces. Harry was standing, slightly behind but in between the girls a hand on each of Rose and Ginny's shoulder while they faced the light with wide, shocked eyes, and June was cuddled up to his right hip. He had a smirk on his lips; his eyes and posture nothing but pure calm.

However, the same could not be said for the girls; their eyes as wide as dinner plates, and their skin pasty, clammy and pale with fear. The girls seemed to be in a state of shock. However, purple sparks of light frizzed around from Harry, arching from him, fizzing out over their bodies.

The young King of Bandit looked over at the Death Eater's, turning his neck to see them, and his smirk turned into a fully fledged grin that hid his anger poorly, but he could see they all knew who he was, and they showed hesitance and practically reeked of fear.

Harry gently nudged Ginny and Rose towards the light, prying off June she took her big sisters hand, and they walked as if on autopilot until Bill, and Arthur Weasley pulled them out of the line of fire. However, Harry never averted his gaze from the Death Eater's.

The young man's emerald eyes watched the Death Eater's coldly while he still grinned as he turned to face them fully. They all took involuntary steps back in terror.

"Don't you guys ever take the day off?" he asked in a bored voice, but he didn't really expect an answer, and they were too afraid to give one.

The Death Eater's looked around at each other in the hope that someone else would flee first, so they could blame them for being the coward and calling the retreat because their boss wouldn't care about them doing what was smart. He would kill or torture them, probably both, for fleeing this young man as they knew they should, but they still feared their dark master. The Death Eater's nervously raised their wands ready for a fight.

Harry chuckled in mock-amusement. "There are only nine of you left, and you haven't even killed one person, which means you are really shit at this, maybe if you spent more time studying and less time hating you wouldn't be so outclassed." He smirked as he cracked his knuckles by just clenching his fists, while sparks still flickered slightly. They flinched as the noise reverberated around the quiet train station, added to by the odd flicker sound of sparks.

On the train looking out of the window was one Draco Malfoy with some of his 'gang', and he had gone sheet white. It had all been fun and games until the game changer showed up and he knew the remaining Death Fodder as his father would say were about to go down hard.

"Draco, look, its Potter...!" Pansy Parkinson interrupted his thought, looking smug as she pointed the girl out. "We could capture her, and the Dark Lord would be pleased."

Draco turned to her and for once, she flinched as he glared. "You don't have a clue who that guy is!" he hissed out angrily which perked up some of his less than helpful female followers interests, and he was quite sure they just 'played' nice to keep him or the others from bothering them, not that he much cared anymore.

Two blonde girls, and a brunette girl hadn't been paying attention and had been playing a card game with the dark skinned Blaize Zabini; the biggest poof in Slytherin, and that was saying something as he cringed while thinking about some of the others who were taught that girls were beneath men's notice and took that too seriously. At least Blaize wasn't a sexist idiot because that got old real fast.

"What are you talking about!?" Pansy asked while the leader of the not-quite-followers, the sixteen year old girl with long straight blonde hair, Daphne Greengrass peered out of the window with her year younger and equally blonde sister, Astoria.

"Wow – that boy is hot!" Daphne commented while her sister was nodding in agreement.

"Let me see!" demanded their friend, Tracey Davis. She had short ruffled dark brown hair and while the two blondes had cool silver eyes, hers were a deep blue, and everyone on the train were wearing school uniforms and robes, theirs were all green and black as they were Slytherins. "Wow, he is cute!" she readily agreed as she squeezed in to look outside with her friends.

Pansy growled. "Nobody's better than Draco, but we should attack Potter while everyone is distracted."

"Idiot...!" Draco said, glaring again. "That guy killed Greyback!"

"Don't be stupid Draco!" she retorted as if he was joking.

"I was there!" he said quickly, "watch this, Harry King is going to end this now, look at the Death Eater's, they're bloody terrified of him!"

The other's looked with Blaize joining them and they could see the remaining Death Eater's looked as if they were about to mess themselves. They were stuck between two forces, the dark that would kill them for running away, and the light that would kill them for staying.

"Looks like this is going to be fun...!" Astoria commented with a smirk, "and I thought that rumour about Dumbledore kicking ass in Diagon Alley was-."

"True!"

They were interrupted, and startled as they hadn't noticed that the mudblood, umm, muggle-born girl, and friend of Rosette Potter's, Hermione Granger had somehow snuck up on them watching out of the window, wearing her Gryffindor uniform of red and black. She was joined by a cute blonde girl with rusty blonde hair and dazed blue eyes wearing her Ravenclaw uniform in blue and black.

"You mean-?" Tracey asked while Hermione nodded.

"Dumbledore has decided to change the game!" she agreed. "But I think this will enlighten you further," she said and they all turned back to the window watching as Harry King stared down the Death Eater's, and made them cower before him.

Harry disappeared a moment later, blinking away in a rush of air. The Death Eater's looked around franticly when two of them dropped out cold crumpling to the ground.

"Oh my-," Daphne mumbled while squirming on the seat she was kneeling on to watch the fight through the side window while the other girls could just nod along in agreement.

The Death Eater's turned in a hurry as one to see the green-eyed teen standing behind them nonchalant as he straightened his tie, mocking them as he neatened his shirt cuffs and brushed down his jacket even though nothing was out of place he even fake-touched up his hair.

"Do you give?" he asked coolly.

The remaining Death Eater's quivered, looking at each other before they suddenly threw down their wands, surrendering as they quickly pulled off their masks dropping them to the ground, the conjured 'disguises' dissolved in black mist, and they threw their arms in the air in a hurry to stave off any harm Harry could inflict on them.

Harry disappeared again only to reappear by the light facing the Death Eater's as they span around to him in fear. He smirked as the Death Eater's couldn't take their eyes off the man who could have easily beaten them all unconscious even after surrender without no one caring to stop him, or being powerful enough too.

"You know," Harry commented, glancing towards the light, "some of you guys could go and arrest them," he suggested, which dropped the light wizards and witches out of their dazed states.

Some aurors stared at him for a second before nodding as they shook their heads clear of the fog as they saw for themselves that they were far behind on the power scale in the world. However, they quickly headed towards the Death Eater's while the shocking quiet lessened as people began to talk finally.

"Now that is power!" Tracey said smugly while Pansy was staring with her mouth hanging open, unable to comprehend that everything was going to change, and that the Dark Lord wasn't the only powerful sorcerer on the playing field anymore, and even the Great Light Wizard Albus Dumbledore had stepped up to truly challenge the Dark Lord and his Death Eater's.

"And he looks really good in muggle clothes!" Daphne added with a dreamy and very out of character sigh, but she knew she was attracted to power, but he was power, looks, and style.

"Really good...!" Astoria agreed as she took after her sister, but she was a more open character so no one stared at her, freaked out seeing some personality that might be a little boy crazy.

"Plus," Tracey said with a nod, smirking smugly. "Have to get laid sometime and who better?" she asked while the other two nodded and Hermione had to move a little away as they were creeping her out, and even Luna was with them, nodding along in agreement.

Hermione had to feel a little sorry for Harry as she had already heard he was going to teach, but then he did get in her panties within an hour of knowing her so maybe he would be in heaven. Yes, she should feel sorry for all of the boys he'll stand in the way of.

Harry grinned while Rose and Ginny hurried off to the train to fetch their friend Hermione as she had arrived with Ginny's parents while June had hoped up into Harry's arms to hug him, and he didn't mind carrying her as much as she wanted if it made her feel safe and happy.

"So is the train ready to go?" Harry asked two Weasley's, Bill and Arthur as they stood nearby while everyone else tried to find their children, or sorted out the dead and injured.

"I'll go and ask someone," Bill said, shaking his head before hurrying away.

"Thank you," Mr. Weasley said suddenly. Harry just stared at him in confusion. "For saving them, and keeping them safe," he added to clarify. "Ginny, Rose, and June... I know two are your sisters, but, thanks for taking care of Ginny too."

"No problem, dude," he replied, laughing as he cuddled his little sister, "anything for family, and I guess Ginny is like family since she is Rose's best friend. Everyone should consider such close friends as family, and if they did the world would be a nicer place."

He didn't have a chance to reply as Bill returned, interrupting. "The train need's a few minor repairs," he said out of breath from running. "It will be ready to leave in about four hours or so, but they don't know whether they're going to leave today, tomorrow or have parents taking students to Hogsmead by other means; they said just to leave and letters shall be sent out, so I wouldn't think that the train would leave today, Saturday or Sunday would be my best bet."

Harry nodded with a sigh. "Okay, well grab everyone of importance and we'll get out of here… hmm, I know I'll buy you all lunch in London, I'm starving."

If to prove it Harry's stomach grumbled as Mrs. Weasley turned up dragging Hermione, Rose, and Ginny with her at a quick pace.

"Luna couldn't come with us!" Rose said, pouting.

"Mum said she should go home!" Ginny said pout glaring at her mother.

Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes. "After everything that's happened she should spend a little time with her father," she said. "He already lost a wife, poor man may not be all there, but he cares about his daughter."

"Hi Harry!" Hermione said with a small grin.

"Hey," he greeted and ignored some ginger boys cold hateful glare as he greeted the girl. He did take note that Hermione could do better and the right person popped into his head in seconds; he would just have to get her to drop the ginger boy first.

"I should warn you!" she said, glaring at her soon to be ex-boyfriend if several schemers had anything to say about it before smiling back at Harry. "There are these three Slytherin girls who watched you fight, and now they think they can each have you, so watch out!"

"Cute?" he asked, perking up.

"Umm, yeah," she agreed, shrugging.

"Harry!" Rose said with an eye roll.

"Well, umm," he stuttered, chuckling as he got strange looks while Rose and Ginny laughed, and Hermione rolled her eyes and tried to pretend the ginger boy wasn't being annoyingly clingy and rude to every boy who looked at her, even though she had cheated on him, and did plan on breaking up with him to find someone who was more in her league, especially in brain power as Ginny seemed to want Harry.

"Okay, come on guys," he added after a few moments, disappointed he didn't get to meet them all now, Luna included as he liked meeting cute girls. "We're going to get something to eat before returning to that headquarters place Dumbledore mentioned," he said while Mrs. Weasley nodded her head readily and started ushering the three girls and everyone else towards the exit from the platform where some of Dumbledore's Order stood waiting.

Rose smiled as she looked to her big brother, ignoring their father as he did them, and took Harry's arm while he held June, and winked at Hermione, amused while she had to deal with her ginger haired boyfriend some more, Ginny's slightly older brother, Ronald.

It was good for Ginny as she could hold Harry's spare hand without Ronald jumping and being a whiny bitch and getting his ass kicked. That boy was seriously annoying, and if Hermione didn't dump him and quick she would have to kick him in the balls until he got the message that Hermione was too good for him.

She grimaced as she looked around the bloody platform wanting to heave a little as the smell of death or battle slowly grew. There weren't many deaths, but some Death Eater's had gotten on the wrong side of some aurors or Order members, and others had been hurt along with some civilians as medics turned up to help the injured.

It must have been a nightmare of a fight before Harry came and put a stop to it. He just turned up, saved her, Ginny and June from a huge barrage of spells, knocked a couple of Death Eater's out and the rest surrendered. It was unbelievable she thought as her eyes scanned the medi-witches, medi-wizards, and healers searching for surviving Death Eater's and dealing with injured parents, aurors, or Order members.

Her brother alone could do what forty; maybe fifty wizards could not, and made the Death Eater's throw down their wands choosing jail over even trying to fight him alone, and there was nine of them, and she had counted a few times to make sure.

Rose stretched a little without letting go of her brother before she had to shield her eyes from the bright sun as they exited the train station onto the bright muggle street. She was startled as Harry had grinned and managed to slip a pair of muggle sunglasses over her eyes, his eyes, Ginny's eyes, and even June's.

She smiled, and didn't have a clue why he had so many pairs of sunglasses and was sure that wasn't close to the full selection he owned, hidden away in his pocket dimension. She held back her laugh as she straightened the glasses, and wondered where they were going to get dinner, as Harry seemed to have a destination in mind as he led the way.

She looked around at the motley group to see who was coming with them for dinner. Bill Weasley was walking with his dad and mum. Ronald had unfortunately followed, bugging poor Hermione as usual. His eyes were scanning the street jealously, and especially glaring at Harry while Hermione tried to look apologetic for him even though he was the D-bag, not her.

Sirius Black was with them, joking around, pleased to get to talk with his godson after so long. He was walking mainly with Remus Lupin, his best friend, and Tonks, she was hot, and Sirius's cousin. Then there was her sister, June, her brother, Harry, and of course her closest friend (because they had most in common), Ginny.

She frowned when she realised her dad had not even had the guts to come with them. Her father must have been a bigger weenie than she thought. He hadn't hugged her or June when he realised they were safe. He had just stared at Harry, and she realised; he was afraid to get on his wrong side so stayed away because he didn't want his ass kicked for the way he treated June, seeing the way Harry held her, and how happy she was to have her big brother.

"Don't worry kiddo," Sirius piped in suddenly. He made her jump while Harry and June laughed. "James is just a big baby!" he said with a sheepish shrug. "I've known him for a long time and he could be so thick headed if a tree fell on him he wouldn't have noticed. Maybe he'll come around eventually and beg for forgiveness, and at least try to earn your trust."

Rose nodded doubtful, but Harry smiled at her and made her feel better as she knew he would always take care of her and June from then on. However, she still wished her mother were with them. She would know how to make her feel better, or how to fix their family. She would have already started trying to have her son back.

"Cool, here we are!" Harry knocked her out of her thoughts as he gestured the large pizza restaurant, and she grinned. She hadn't had pizza in a while, and she could smell the delicious food from outside.


	11. The King Foretold

Harry and his group sat around a large table in the pizza restaurant eating quietly as no one really knew what to say to each other after everything that had happened recently. Harry was still a little exhausted after everything and wanted to kill the bastard that had obviously jinxed him with bad luck. If there was no one, then shooting something, or a Death eater would be cool enough stress relief, or Ginny, she could relieve his stress anytime.

However, that did not bother him nearly as much as the quiet that had descended upon the group, as it was both uncomfortable and deathening. He was just thankful everyone seemed to be enjoying their meal and not complaining about anything that couldn't be helped.

Shaking his head he reminded himself that he at least managed to enjoy some time with Ginny in-between fights before he looked around the table. He decided enough was enough, and broke the awkward quiet with what he hoped they would find amusing even though he was sure it wasn't anything but a boring observation.

"Is it just for me or do the Death Munchers always attack that frequently?" he asked with a smirk as most of them jumped at the sudden sound of his voice.

"It depends," shrugged Bill Weasley. "Sometimes they can be quiet for weeks or even months at a time, and others they might attack three days in a row, or more, and multiple locations on the same day," he answered seriously causing Harry to groan internally.

"Yeah, you just got unlucky," agreed Remus Lupin sadly. "You just turned up on one of their more adventurous 'outings'."

"Oh, well," he answered rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "So does anyone know why nobodies managed to kill Voldemort yet?" he asked, ignoring the flinches that most had when he said the name, which was creepier than Voldemort.

"No one's powerful enough," answered Arthur Weasley. "Dumbledore's the only person You-Know-Who has ever feared but even Dumbledore can't finish him. Though, I suppose Dumbledore has promised to try harder now, and fighting like he did in Diagon Alley we might stand a better chance."

Harry sighed as the conversation abruptly ended with mostly everyone else nodding in agreement to Arthur's words. He realised these people were just depressed and needed some more hope in their lives, or someone to lighten the mood, or kick them.

Harry smiled as Rose was sat the other side of him next to June and she was biting her lips to stop laughing while Ginny sat the other side of him snickering too as he wasn't getting much conversation and they found it amusing for some reason. He liked to see them enjoying themselves after everything they had been through, and suspected that Sahara had made Rose feel better when they got to her house.

He shrugged and rolled his eyes at the pair of troublemakers. "So why hasn't Dumbledore tried to kill Voldemort. He's pretty bad-arse powerful when he wants to be! And I'm certain that's not even his full range of arse-kicking."

"Because of the prophecies," Sirius readily piped in as he hated the quiet as much as Harry did when they could all be chatting and laughing, enjoying a good laugh together without the previous calamities of battle.

Harry looked at them in suspicious surprise. "Really?" he asked and they all nodded in agreement. "Okay, I'll bite… what they say?" he asked having his curiosity piqued.

"The first one, well, only a few people know and Dumbledore doesn't want it spread around," Sirius spoke before anyone else got the chance. "So we can't tell you unless he says its okay. But the second one was foretold in front of hundreds of people. It was even in the papers. These idiots want Voldemort gone, but they publish stuff like this. They might as well help him."

Harry snorted in amusement and rolled his eyes. "Well they are the press! I would expect nothing less from the parasites! So what's the second prophesy say?"

 _"The one… vanquished the Dark Enemy, will have to do so again…"_ began Hermione in a gentle tone as she recited in full. " _This time with hope, the dark one shall stay forever gone… with the power the dark knows not, the dark could fall. However, it is only likely if the one with the Mark of Lightning becomes one with the Aurora of the Phantom…"_ she finished with a soft sigh of frustration.

Harry frowned in thought as everyone stared expectantly at him before he finally spoke to himself, "so I have to screw my own sis…" he began, but stopped as he saw all of their eyes widen impossibly before shaking his head clear and giving a nervous chuckle. "Err… I have no clue what that means. Do you guys have any idea?"

"W-what...? What do you mean screw me?" Rose suddenly demanded; glare pouting over the table at him. "That's what you were going to say, right?" she continued glaring, even though her insides squirmed at the thought and weren't as against the idea as she wished they were. Her words made everyone but Harry go bright red in the checks, and a few of the girls had to picture it for later playful-mocking.

"Oh yeah," he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry. I have a bit of a dirty mind sometimes; it's a teenage boy thing I think, so I was taking it too literally, my bad."

She nervously chuckled, bright red in the cheeks for thinking naughty things too while the others watched in fascination, (her close friends), anger and jealousy, (Ron), disgust, (Mrs Weasley), and everyone else in embarrassment.

"So you think you're this phantom, huh?" asked Remus to alter the subject from dangerous grounds. He didn't want Ron or Molly going off on an angry rant right now. Sometimes he wondered who the real kids were.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I suppose I could be, but other than doing it," he began, holding back from snickering at everyone's embarrassment. "The only other way would be a fusion technique of some kind."

"You-you mean to literally become one?" asked Rose nervously, and hoping that the end result of something like that would keep her-them female, as being a boy sounded weird. Harry nodded. "As in one person?" she asked to clarify the matter. Harry again nodded. "Okay, just so I completely understand you mean a bit of magic or something that could in effect fuse, say me and Hermione together to create someone completely new and different?"

Harry laughed a little as he imagined the effect that might have had, but nodded as he watched all eyes on him. "Yep, we could call you Romione."

"That's just stupid!" Ron suddenly put in angrily. "And why would she be called that anyway?"

"Because it's a cross between Rose and Hermione, stupid...!" Bill piped in rolling his eyes. "And the idea of fusing two people together holds merit and has been studied. It has been theorised that two equal wizards combining their power into one form could more than triple their overall strength and magic."

"But that doesn't make sense," Sirius put in his two knutts. "Shouldn't it only double their strength?"

Harry laughed, shaking his head. "Actually Bill is correct. The effect is called fusion amplification. Because you take two masses of power, and energy equalling each other to create a completely new power, one greater than the other two; you're not creating two people in one body but a completely new entirety, therefore, for reasons I'm afraid I'm not smart enough to comprehend you create an amplified body. In essence you kill or destroy two people to give birth to a third even greater than both of them combined, with all of their knowledge and experiences."

"B-but it would be wrong to even try such a horrid thing just for power!" Molly put in hoping to put a stop to such talk.

"Maybe," Harry agreed with a shrug. "I don't know whether it's possible anyway. And I doubt very much whether Rose and I could fuse because if you hadn't noticed I'm male and she's female."

"What difference would that make?" asked Remus in curiosity.

"A lot," said Bill. "If a potential fusion fails the opposite of its intent will happen making the fused wizard and witch weaker than a kitten. They have to be relatively even physically at least, but to attune their magic to the same level."

"Also, if we could fuse, say she jumps up in strength and magic, " Harry said with a thoughtful frown, "we would become female because of birth and genetics, as all humans as far as I know are conceived female-."

"You're an idiot!" Ron retorted while Rose looked relieved at that and didn't doubt her big brothers scientific knowledge. "I was never a girl!" he spat out angrily, but at least he understood something, and wasn't completely stupid. Though, he did misunderstand everything else about what Harry said, but he at least understood that tiny bit.

"I wasn't aware of that, but then I'm not a mediwizards," Bill said, chuckling. "That sort of knowledge is more common in the muggle world because of planetary mass media."

"So Harry," June suddenly interrupted, blushing as she didn't want to hear the weird talk as it was embarrassing, "what would happen if you fused with, say…Arctic...?" she asked, changing the subject back. She ignored the others staring curiously at her, most of whom didn't know who Arctic was as they hadn't met him before.

Harry looked at his little sister and smiled; she had been so quiet up until now. "I don't want to sound big headed or anything but we would become near invincible."

A small intake of breath ran around the table at his proclamation before the silence was broken by a waitress, "excuse me, could I get your table anything more?" she said smiling at Harry as she wasn't long out of school and fancied him, but then many other girls were looking over occasionally too.

"Hmm… sure, you can refill all of our drinks, thank you," he agreed.

She smiled some more and hurriedly collected all of their glasses onto a tray. "Is that all?" she asked just as a large brown barn owl flew in through an open window and landed on the table. The waitress looked down at the bird. It had a large letter tied to its leg as it waited proudly for someone to remove its delivery.

"Erm… would the owl like a drink too?" the waitress asked uncertainly as she had not been given instructions from her boss on the protocol for the rear possibility she would have a bird letter deliverer at a customer's table, believe it or not, it wasn't a common thing to happen, or she would say, never happened but she wanted to be polite to the hottest boy in the place.

Everyone looked up at her in surprise, most of them not having a clue how to respond, but Harry threw her a large grin, and a wink that lit her cheeks up. "No thank you, I'm sure he's well looked after at the Magi Post Offices, and I'm sure he'll have more deliveries he won't want to miss out on." He laughed as the owl ruffled his feathers in agreement and allowed Harry to remove the letter.

The waitress smiled at Harry with her blush lightening before nodding. "Well, okay if you're sure," she agreed as she watched the bird take flight out of a window before she turned her attention back to Harry and his baffled dinning partners. "Well I'll be back with your refills in a few minutes," she said smiling as she quickly hurried off.

"What the hell are the Ministry playing at?" demanded Molly angrily as she looked around at all of the muggles going about their business while a few children were happily waving the owl off as they had watched in astonishment, while Harry opened the letter. "That was a blatant disregard for magical security."

"Yes, that was odd," agreed Arthur. "But what does the letter say?" he asked as no one even sought any kind of explanation, so everything seemed okay to him at least.

"Oh, not much, just that school will be starting tomorrow instead of today," replied the young bandit.

"Well that's good and all, Harry," said Remus with a frown. "But did you realise you told her where that owl came from and she didn't even double-take, or ask you questions? In fact, it seemed like she didn't find anything odd about that at all. She believed you and just carried on with her job."

Harry shrugged while a few like Molly and Ron glared at him. "I could juggle fire and mostly everyone would think it was cool, so what?" he shrugged. "I once got into a fight with this guy... a friend of... well, a friends brother. It was in the middle of a mall, and we used magic, but the world carried on."

"Really?" asked Ginny in surprise and a little suspicious as it sounded like this 'friend' was more than that and her brother didn't realised how awesome Harry was. He just grinned and nodded as a small flame ignited on each fingertip of his right hand. "And the muggles don't care that it's magic?" she asked in amazement.

He shrugged. "Not really. The open minded people don't care, and don't think it's odd or anything to concern themselves with as I'm not being a threat, and the closed minded ones are affected too much by the mist so they just don't notice, their minds just make up excuses that they buy and over a bit of time they forget altogether. After all the human mind is such a wondrous thing." Harry chuckled as the flames snuffed out on his fingers one by one.

"I guess it really is, but what's the mist?" asked Arthur confused.

"What are you talking about?" Molly suddenly asked. "Mist?" she looked confused. "Has that waitress taken our empty glasses already?"

"Erm, yes dear," Arthur answered even more confused.

"Hey, you're supposed to be a teacher right?" Ron suddenly demanded glaring at Harry. "So when will the Ministry tell us when we can get to school...?"

Everyone but Harry looked at the pair as if they had lost their minds. "Cause and effect," he commented, shrugging. "It tends to happen more outside of all of your magical barriers," he said, amused as he along with the others stared at Molly and Ron, both mother and son looking somewhat confused. "The mist isn't actually magical – well not in the conventional way. It's kind of psychological in a way; a wave of changed reality and perception that protects fools.

"We just call it that because it's like a mist over the conscious mind, blocking out crap their beliefs can't, wont, or shouldn't understand, like a huge magical security blanket over the world. It's why the open minded don't care or think much of magic. The older you are the more likely you are to be affected; if you're set in your ways, ignorant, arrogant, or stupid.

"Though I'm sure it wouldn't have affected Ron like this in a safe learning environment like Hogwarts where his beliefs are still open to change, plus the wards would be a great help as they numb the mist. I bet none of you remembered hearing anything about the destruction in New York State? I don't have a clue what was going on myself, but it was huge and not one mortal seems to have a clue anything happened apart from a huge 'storm'. The Guild was investigating it, probably still is, but as far as I know, they haven't found anything yet."

"The Guild...?" Ginny asked, but Sirius had spoken over her.

"Then Molly and Ron won't remember this conversation either?" asked Sirius with a smirk as Harry nodded in agreement.

"Wow, now I know where Ron gets it from," Bill commented with a frown, his mum and brother just staring at him in bafflement.

They had been found by another owl, telling them to return to the Order HQ for a meeting in an hour, so they soon arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, and floo'd to headquarters. It was a place call Grimmauld Place. They exited into a large kitchen-dining room. They had arrived back for the purpose of a meeting with Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix, as Harry had seemed to have been recruited without his knowledge or consent, but he didn't care; the more allies, the more power to protect his sisters and friends.

"You should have seen it Hermione," Ginny was saying as she was still telling her all about the fight in Diagon Alley, and then with the trolls while looking to Harry with a dreamy grin, "he doesn't even have a wand, he just, boom, boom, and boom; he was awesome."

"Really?" interrupted a gravelly voice from the door. An old man with a wooden leg and a huge spinning eye, with loads of scars over his face stood, "so boy, how'd you do it with no wand?"

He shrugged, "wizards are weaklings?" he suggested. "They all had glass jaws? They're slow? I could go on?"

The man nodded when suddenly his wand was in his hand, and pointed at Harry, "a likely story; you're a Death Eater aren't ya? This is some kind of elaborate ruse, isn't it?!"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "put your stick away old man," he replied calmly as his blade shot out of his sleeve.

Moody grinned evilly, "what's that?" he demanded. Suddenly in less than two seconds, Harry was swiftly and silently on the table and then in front of Moody, blade to the old man's throat, hand around his wrist pushing the wands' point away from anyone in the room.

Harry smirked, "what do you think Alistor Moody; you're supposed to be the best? The famous Auror...?"

Moody gulped; "what are you? No human can move that fast."

"Obviously you're mistaken," he retorted as his blade retracted, and he released the older man, "I don't appreciate having a wand pointed at me."

"He's so cool," said Hermione, Ginny, Rose, and June, dreamily staring at him.

"Hey!" said Ron frowning angrily.

The girls blushed when they realised what they said, "what Ron?" asked Hermione, gulping.

"Stop drooling over the weirdo; he's not even human," he retorted glaring at Harry.

"Yes I am," replied Harry, coolly.

"Moody said you're not," he retorted.

Harry rolled his eyes, "so if I'm not human, what am I?"

"A vampire maybe...?" Moody suggested.

Harry chuckled, "I was out during daylight, did it not ever occur to you that you're just weak and slow?" he asked taking a seat next to Hermione, Ginny immediately sitting the other side of him while the gruff man chuckled and placed his wand away. The old ex-auror only wanted to see some of what the man to be legend had that he had heard about, first hand, and he was more than impressed.

Harry grinned as June sat opposite him, as the conversation turned to brooms. "What broom do you have?" he asked her, and she looked down sadly.

"I don't have one," June admitted sadly. "Dad said I don't deserve a broom as I'm no good!"

Harry frowned while he looked to Rose.

"I didn't know you wanted a broom, June! You should have said and I could have made him get you one," Rose said guiltily.

"I don't want to be a bother," she replied timidly.

"You will never be a bother," Harry said with a grin while she looked at him in happiness. "How about after the Order meeting I take you back to Diagon Alley and order you any broom you like?" Harry suggested with a grin.

"Really?" she asked in awe and surprise, "but that's got to be too expensive." However, Harry only shrugged.

"How could you afford that…?" Sirius asked in surprise, "where'd you get all of that money?"

"I work," he shrugged, "I'm err. I'm a bodyguard," he lied almost smoothly, but smooth enough for them to buy it, especially with his talents.

"Don't tell Dumbledore that or he'll have you following Rose around twenty four seven," said Sirius amusedly.

"Too, late," he replied pointing the old man grinning by the fireplace as he stepped out of the emerald green flames.

"A bodyguard...?" Dumbledore muttered thoughtfully to himself, "I hope we're not keeping you from protecting someone."

"Na, I came to collect something that was stolen about five years ago by a Lucius Malfoy, everyone else sent disappeared," he said as he knew Malfoy was a Death Eater so thought they wouldn't care if he was going to steel something already stolen, "I'll collect it some other time."

"Malfoy," said Sirius, surprised, "he's a Death Eater," he said, stating the obvious.

"Oh, cool, then I'll bring him in too," he said faking ignorance.

Dumbledore chuckled, the new member looked completely sure he would succeed and he wouldn't and couldn't doubt him thus far. "What is it he's got that people would be sent to retrieve it? He obviously doesn't realise what he has?" the old man asked curiously.

"Sorry, can't tell you now, though I will when I have it, we can even use it, it's the only way for it to be destroyed, as per my clients' wishes."

Dumbledore nodded, interestedly as several Order members floo'd in from the ministry, sitting down waiting for the meeting to begin. Harry tried to ignore a few of the women staring at him while more members showed up, including one greasy haired prat who sneered at everybody for no reason, and then Mrs. Weasley threw the kids out, though Ron moaned saying something about being older than Harry, but age never meant wisdom.

"Well, now that everybody is here," Dumbledore began.

"What about Potter!" the grease ball demanded snidely.

"Who cares, but I've heard about you, Severus Snape!" Harry interrupted coldly. "I hear that you've been a spiteful bastard, not only the students at school, but also my sisters. This will stop, especially when concerning my little June, or I'll make you wish for death!"

He already hated this guy and wanted to smash his teeth down his throat, which was not really like him. However the greasy prat screamed 'hate me' without him ever having to open his snarky mouth. Harry watched as he knew the snark was about to spew forth like the morning after an incredible night out.

The man sneered. "Who are you, and how dare you speak to a Professor of Hogwarts like that."

"My names Harry King and I'm the new defence teacher, so to answer your question. I am Professor Harry King," he replied smugly. Sirius really liked Harry; he was the coolest kid he had ever met; he was fearless, and had the power to back up his words.

"Severus," warned Dumbledore, "please do not antagonize new members of the Order, or I will personally throw you around because I've had enough of the Death Eaters, so I will not tolerate any foolishness from you either!"

"He's a teacher, and member of the Order?!" he retorted in shock, believing that Dumbledore's threat was empty, "he looks barely old enough to be out of school."

"Severus. If you were unaware, this is the young man who has been decimating, the Death Eaters," the old man replied, and some members gasped as they saw him for the first time, and Snape at least gulped. "Voldemort...-." He paused while rolling his eyes as Harry was the only one who didn't show a reaction to the mane, more than anything was silently laughing at the others, and he couldn't blame him.

He lost his track of thought, but continued on relentlessly. "... well, he seems to be in a hissy that, Professor King has been killing large portions of his Death Eaters. Though I say large, it is believed that the Death Eaters are growing vastly in numbers."

He smiled all around as they saw that he respected the lads power, and he did; the boy had woke him up; the world had changed. The world no longer worked as black and white, and he was getting with that programme, and his Order would have too as well, so that they would not die to the racists and radical murderers and terrorists

"Well, anyway," he continued further, "as I was about to say, this is Hogwart's newest teacher. He's going to be teaching self defence rather than standard Defence against the Dark Arts. Professor King is quite gifted, in many areas I have seen. He is a trained bodyguard who was over here on a trip, and has no prior engagements at the moment that will keep him. Therefore, he will be a valuable asset in keeping the students safe."

"You can't be serious Albus," interrupted Snape again. "What about OWLs and NEWTs?"

"Yes I have thought of that, and after a quick review of Fred Weasley's memory of the event in Diagon before I arrived, as well as Hagrid's, I believe what he has to offer the students is more effective than simple spells and curses," Dumbledore said. "If you are still not convinced," he walked over to a chair near the fire and retrieved a large stone bowl, "take a look." Harry chucked when he watched everyone dive into the memory bowl, even those who saw what he could do first hand. They were gone for a few minutes before returning with shocked disbelieving expressions on their faces.

"A lot of that stuff I missed. It seems impossible," said McGonagall, ashen faced; "he moved so fast a couple of times I thought he apparated, but neither Fred nor Hagrid's eyes could keep up with him."

The meeting continued for awhile longer and Harry was smirking at Snape, and creped him out. It was very amusing to mess with the simpleton of a man.

It didn't take long for the Order to leave and Harry's new friends to be let in so he could tell them about the boring meeting no matter how much Molly Weasley said he wasn't allowed and they weren't allowed to know. It was nothing important anyway, and with four cute girls all over him, Harry couldn't say no, and Dumbledore had stayed a little while longer to finish his tea and didn't give two shakes before he left in good spirits.

"Anyway," Harry said suddenly as he thought of something he had nearly forgotten about. It wasn't important but as Ginny was sitting on his lap, and Ronald was too busy being a clingy loser on poor Hermione it sprung to mind.

"This whole Death Eater mess is probably a blessing in disguise," he said, smirking. "I did have someplace to be tonight. It wasn't too important, but now I can take a date since school doesn't start until tomorrow. Well only if you would like, Ginny?" he asked the girl, startling her, she sat up straight on his lap with wide eyes.

"Y-you want to take me out on-on a date?" she asked, brightening.

"Of course… I've been invited to a gem unveiling in London tonight, and I'll be honoured if you'll accompany me," he agreed eagerly.

She allowed a huge blush to streak her checks as she nodded her head enthusiastically and tried not to think of the naughty things two lovers would do after a wonderful date like she could see he would give her. He was kind and fun, smart, and she was sure somewhere, somehow he was always up to 'no' good, but the good kind of 'no' good.

"I-I would love too," she agreed before quickly facing her mother. "C-can I mum, please?" she asked hopefully.

Molly looked to her daughter. She hadn't commented on her sitting on her new friends lap, as she remembered what it was like to be young. She thought about it. Harry was powerful, strong, and talented with a respectable job. He was her daughters' saviour, and she saw the way her daughter looked at him.

She thought about it for a moment; her eyes flickering to Ron. She certainly couldn't deny that Harry was a much better catch, and even she would agree that Hermione was way out of his league and knew that wouldn't last. She could at least agree that her daughter found a great catch who knew how to treat people, young ladies especially.

"Well okay dear," she said before nodding, she couldn't deny her some fun. "I suppose that will be okay, as long as you're both back by eleven, as you both have to catch the train to school tomorrow."

"Cool," Harry said turning to Rose with a smirk on his lips; she gulped, "Rosie. It is now your mission to go with Ginny, her mum, and Hermione into London and get Ginny ready for our date. Money is no object, especially since you're buying." He turned to Hermione and quickly cut off Molly and Ginny before they protested.

Rose didn't care since it was not her money but rather family money that Harry was intituled to anyway. In addition, she had wanted to buy Ginny some lovely dresses for years but her friend could be so stubborn so now was her chance to sneak in other garments; it was hard not to laugh in glee.

"Hermione… it's your job to make sure no expense is spared and that she has all necessary accessories, since you're from the mortal world know it better. After all this is a red carpet event, so we both have to look the part."

Hermione nodded readily. "I'm on it. She'll be the talk of the night, right Rose?" she said and asked with a wide grin as she hadn't the chance to take either girl shopping in the muggle world before. She was also surprised as witches and wizards hadn't referred to muggles as mortals in a few centuries, (because they tended to live a lot longer). It made her wonder about where he learnt his magic and how to fight, and about these friends, Ginny, June, and Rose were talking about.

Rose blinked several times in surprise before looking at her friends, startled. "Oh… of course," she replied as a bright smile lit up her face. Operation make Harry proud of her was about to begin. Then maybe she could follow through eventually with Harry forgiving her and loving her, well, more than he does because he had to still feel a little bitter.

"Come on Gin, Hermione, Mrs Weasley. When it comes to needlessly wasting money on super awesome, and might I add sexy clothes, I'm your girl."


	12. King of the Galaxy StrikerS

Juniper Potter could barely believe how lucky she was. She had the coolest big brother in the world. She had never thought that she would ever meet him, but here he was walking with her and Sirius down Diagon Alley. He had said he would get her any awesome racing broom her heart desired as a present for being such a great little sister. It was like a dream come true. Rose only had a Nimbus 2004, and she could choose that, or an even better broom, maybe a Flame Shot, or the StrikerS, which would be way cool.

She smiled up at Harry as he was talking to Sirius about something. She paid a little attention and realised that Sirius was giving Harry the dirty on Professor Snape. She hated Snape too, and hoped her big brother didn't let the greasy git get under his skin. She had to hold back a smile as she remembered Harry was so awesome that he would kick Snape's arse.

"I don't like Professor Snape either!" she suddenly spoke, gaining her big brothers curiosity. She found herself once again blushing brightly as he gave her a reassuring smile. "He's always mean to me in class no matter how well I do."

Harry frowned and actually looked annoyed before looking at his little sister seriously. "Well you don't need to worry about him bullying you ever again Junes," he spoke firmly. "If he continues treating you badly you should come straight to me and I'll sort it out for you." He smiled when he spoke those last few words and June could see a sinister edge to it… the sort she supposed a loving big brother should have while protecting his little sister from a bully.

June nodded her head in understanding and gave him her best smile, which in return got her a smile from him as he carefully stroked her hair as they continued on their way. Ginny sure was lucky June realised as she watched her brother pull out his phone with a look of thought before nodding and calling someone.

June wondered what kind of dress Ginny would get. June was certain Ginny would look stunning no matter what since she was so beautiful. June felt a little jealous, but she would have plenty of time to spend with her big brother too so she wouldn't be selfish as she loved Ginny as she was really nice and fun, so knew her big brother would love her too, especially after she thinks they might have done 'naughty' things at Sahara's house.

Well Sahara was nice too, and thinking about 'naughty', she wondered about her big sister and Sahara as they showered together. She shrugged that off as she felt she was too young to have to wonder whether her sister liked girls or boys. She would have to see who she liked better when she was older too, especially with her bestest friend Gabby coming on to her all the time, and pretending she didn't notice the cute French girls interest was getting harder, especially during sleepovers.

She internally sighed, as it was hard playing stupid because she didn't want to hurt her friends' feelings, as she would always love Gabby no matter what. She should probably stop and let her thoughts wonder back to the present, and her present thoughts before she made herself feel bad as Gabby was anything but subtle, and she relished in the blondes affection too much.

Back to her big brother, Harry. He was so cool and strong June bet with him around You-Know-Who wouldn't stand a chance. Maybe Harry would fight along with Rose and they would win together, and become awesome legends. Then her family would be more whole than she could ever remember, even with their mum gone and their dad being such an ass.

At least Rose and Harry loved her.

"Hey who are you on the phone with?" June was unexpectedly pulled from her thoughts as Sirius asked the question.

Harry had looked startled for a moment as June too waited to find out but he suddenly put up his hand to gesture for quiet as he spoke on the phone. "Yes… black stretched… all the luxury… the works… yes thank you. Right, charge it to Sirius Orion Black via Gringotts Bank. Uh-ha, thank you, and you have a nice day too." He smiled as he hung up and put his phone away in his pocket.

"What are you charging to my account?" Sirius asked Harry looking nervous and worried.

"Huh?" he replied surprised for a moment before a grin split his face. "Oh that," he chuckled rolling his eyes. "Nothing much… just a limo for Ginny and I tonight. It's a big event so we have to turn up in something impressive."

Sirius gulped and nodded slowly while June held back her snicker. "Uh… umm… how much is that going to cost me?" he asked nervously.

Harry just rolled his eyes. "I didn't ask," he replied and June couldn't help herself as she giggled. Sirius glared half-heartedly at her, though it had no effect because she knew how soft he really was, and Harry smiled in amusement. "Anyway what does it matter? You're freaking loaded. You won't even notice so stop being a twit."

Sirius now shook his head looking a little amused while June giggled some more. She knew it was childish but she couldn't help herself. She so happy. She didn't think she could remember being so happy. She finally had her big brother and he would take care of her with her big sister. She just hoped that they would always get along, though June was sure they would. She could feel it in her heart. They were twins after all.

"You know Sirius I think you should get out more," Harry commented offhandedly smirking at him. "And take Remus with you. I swear that guy looks near deaths door. Maybe you could take him out clubbing or something. You know get smashed and meet some babes… or maybe wake up in the middle of nowhere starker's without a clue how you got there after doing something incredibly stupid… or in a cell somewhere," he said laughingly.

June couldn't help but blush brightly and giggled while Harry smirked and Sirius rolled his eyes though he laughed too. "So has that ever happened to you before?" he retorted smirking. June looked at them sharply wondering whether they forgot she was even there. She was only twelve, she had her own problems with her future 'love-life', she was not sure she should be hearing this sort of thing.

Harry laughed and shrugged. "Well something similar did happen to me," he agreed and June tried her hardest to not listen but she couldn't help herself… she was a very curious person. "It was just over a month ago. I was in China with some locals in a bar playing some card game. Well anyway, I woke up the next day in a four star hotel in Sydney Australia. Though that wasn't the funny and disturbing part. It was waking up in bed with a girl from Tokyo, another from Kyoto, one from Rome, two from Mexico City, three from Texas, another from Cardiff and one from Dublin, two from Cairo in Egypt, and the last from Montréal…"

He chucked, amused at the memory while Sirius and June stared at him in open mouthed awe and shock wondering how he managed to travel to all of those places and find girls willing to share him.

"It was quite funny looking back on it. They were all as confused as me. I swear that's the last time I ever drink that much. I have no clue how I got all of them but we did have some fun that day since we couldn't remember the night before, and they were all so freaking hot. A few of the girls were quite forceful too. If not for them I'm sure the other girls would have gotten me to take them home straightaway, but apparently I'm too cute to resist."

He laughed with Sirius while June blushed fiercely and tried to cover her ears but it was too late, she had heard everything now, but it was her own fault. She was not stupid, she knew what her big brother was talking about. She could tell Harry was not just joking either. He was really hansom and lots of girls would be happy to have him. He just hoped Harry would settle down now and be with Ginny. Yes… that would be best because then when they were older and got married Ginny would be her sister too, and she would be so happy. It would be great.

"It was a nightmare getting them all home," Harry finished laughingly with a roll of his eyes looking amused. "None of them had passports so I couldn't just buy them plane tickets, plus three of them were witches so they wouldn't have had one anyway. It took me several hours to take them home and return to China. It might have been a little sooner but I dropped off the Japanese girls last as it was in my direction. I swear they're a couple of nymphos, and wouldn't let me go until I had given them another ride…"

"Augh!" June suddenly moaned shaking her head, and cursing any curiosity she might have had about her brothers amusing misadventures. She pouted as her brother stared at her in surprise. Her hands were holding her ears. "Please stop," she groaned out, blushing, and pleading. She had had enough, and she didn't want to hear anymore as it was embarrassing. "You're my big brother I don't need to hear this. You're damaging my sensitive little ears."

He chuckled nervously while Sirius just laughed. "Umm… sorry June," he said with a small smile, and she puffed up her cheeks, as he didn't sound very apologetic. "You were being so quiet I didn't think," he said 'apologetically' as he led the way into the quidditch supply store. The bell above the door tinkled as they entered and she got to look around the store.

"Oh, that's ok," she said absentmindedly as she looked around at all of the awesome brooms and other assorted quidditch stuff. Well honestly, she was not going to be mean about her big brother talking about that kind of stuff in front of her. She was twelve, not ten.

"May I help you, Sirs, Miss?" asked a cheesy sales guy suddenly making June and Sirius jump.

June looked up at the guy and winced at the toothy grin on his face. He was wearing a neat grey suit robe, and had this silly little caterpillar like moustache thing on his top lip. His very demeanour screams sleezeball. He was the very definition of cliché sales guy. Somebody should really tell him so to save him a lot of embarrassment, and customers a lot of bother. June could smell his aftershave strongly in the air, and it was lingering all over the place.

June thought she might have felt more comfortable watching her big brother beating up some more Death Eaters. Thinking of that she wondered whether Harry was going to be teaching his classes some of that super awesome magic like he used on the Death Eaters. She hoped so. It would be so cool being able to use magic without her wand.

"Indeed!" Harry chimed with a smirk answering the cheesy sales guy. "I'm here to purchase my little sister here," he began placing his right hand affectionately on her left shoulder giving it a small squeeze. June, of course foolishly blushed. She could be so lame. "A StrikerS racing broom."

"The new StrikerS?" he asked in surprise, his eyes widening. "Wow, a guy who actually knows quality when it comes to brooms. Kids these days want the Firebolt, Firawind or a Nimbus, like the new two thousand and four," he said with a shake of his head as if amused. "Like the Americans or British could honestly hope to outdo the Japanese's StrikerS."

"I-I wouldn't want one of them," June suddenly spoke bravely. "H-Harry asked whether I wanted one, but I want to be different. Anyway, any sane person knows the StrikerS is the best broom on the market." She couldn't believe she managed to say all of that. She felt faint and breathless. She hoped she didn't pass out. That would be so embarrassing, and she didn't want to worry her big brother over something so silly.

The cheesy sales guy laughed. "I quite agree," he nodded approvingly, but he would no matter what she said because he would want a sale. "It's a little cheaper than the Firebolt and Firawind too, plus comes in several different colours or themes," he laughed. "So Miss, what one did you want?"

June was startled. She had forgotten to decide what theme she wanted. She knew there were many different colours and patterns so she had a quick think before something came to her attention. "Err, what colours do you have here?" she asked quickly, thinking it would be much cooler if she could get her new broom now.

He smiled. "Well we have all of the standard colours plus several of the patterned brooms, so you tell me which one you want and I'll tell you whether we've got it in stock or whether we'll have to order it for you, ok?"

June nodded to that while Harry laughed and smiled. "How about one with a dragon, or phoenix huh?" he suggested to her reasonably.

However, June shook her head in thought. "Na… everybody wants one like that," she told him and he nodded in agreement.

"Well you can always get a custom made design for a little extra if you would like?" the sales guy suggested. "They are only a little more expensive, but worth it if you're going for a rare look."

June shook her head at this as she didn't want to wait that long. She would have to wait even longer than for a standard patterned broom. "Oh, oh, I know!" she suddenly shouted out in excitement bobbing up and down. However, she froze in embarrassment when her big brother, Sirius and the sales guy stared at her in surprise before they laughed.

"Well out with it then squirt!" Sirius laughed out with a grin. "Don't leave us guessing or this guy won't know which one to get you."

"I-I want the Galaxy one!" she quickly said blushing. She looked up at the cheesy sales guy with hope that they had it in, as she was sure most wizards and witches weren't interested in space, and she had heard because of that the StrikerS Galaxy was quite rare, especially in the UK.

However, the sales guy got her hopes up right away as he smiled widely. "You're one lucky kid. We only have one of those… nobody else that bought one even came close to wanting a look. Are you sure that's the one you would like?" he asked her seriously.

She nodded her head eagerly and he laughed again as he hurried off to fetch it. She guessed he wasn't as bad as she suspected.

"I hadn't even known they do different designs," Sirius suddenly said surprising her, as she thought that would be a big appeal to lots of people, but then she hadn't seen them advertised much. Maybe Nimbus and Firebolt were trying to suppress their advertising or they would lose lots of business. It was something she could see the governments doing as they were both corrupt and easily paid off.

June rolled her eyes while Harry laughed at Sirius. "Of course they do. Have you been under a rock or something?" she suggested mockingly.

"No," he replied trying to sound stern but failing. "I would have thought Rose would have wanted one though being as she could have gotten a unique one if she wanted."

June shrugged in thought. "I don't know. Maybe she only got the Nimbus because people expected her to get the British one. I saw her eyeing the Firawind hungrily before she bought the Nimbus and they both came out around the same time and the Firawind has slightly better specs too. Though not as good as the StrikerS but that came out after them both," she explained reasonably. "You know Rose can be silly and buy things like that just because some people she doesn't even care about expects it of her."

"Well we'll have to make sure she starts doing what she wants and not what people expect from now on," Harry suddenly said smiling thoughtfully. "I can't have my twin sister doing what a bunch of morons think she should. She'll give me a bad name, and my rep is pretty strong as it is. I want to keep it that way."

June looked up at him with her mouth almost hanging open before she return his smile and nodded in agreement. "I know she'll take no notice of them for you big brother. Then we'll be happy, and not have to worry so much, okay?"

"Of course," he agreed truthfully. "Plus I'm here to protect you both now. Neither Voldemort or his Death Eaters, nor any other evil jerk shall harm either of you. And if they try… they'll have to destroy me first, and I'm sure you'll agree that is not a task to take lightly."

She nodded in agreement to that but she noticed Sirius looked lost. She guessed he didn't know what Harry was truly capable of. If he had seen Harry fighting those trolls, June was certain he would have been nodding along with her.

However, June was spared from answering her brothers promising words as the sales guy returned with a charcoal black case made of plastic unlike the case her sister's broom came in, which was wood. He slid it onto the counter and June got a good look… on the case in beautiful cloudy lettering in multiple colours.

\- StrikerS Galaxy

The case alone left little June breathless. Therefore, she took a deep steadying breath before she reached over and flipped the silvery catches and had to take another deep breath to keep from fainting with excitement. Her hands shook almost uncontrollably as she carefully lifted the lid and swung it open on its silver hinges.

June held back from gasping in awe as she stared at it for the very first time outside of a magazine. It fit within its dark silvery velvet mould. It was beautiful… why none wanted one of these she may never know. Its main colour matched that of the case, except for its neatly trimmed and streamline tail as it was a mix of whites and black, and the foot rests the same colour as the velvet.

However, running along its sleek and stylish body was gassy galaxies of many different colours of reds, oranges, blues, yellows, whites, greens, and others she had no name for. It was simply amazing that's for sure. June couldn't take her eyes off it and she probably wouldn't have if Harry's voice hadn't brought her back to reality.

"Well, it looks like she'll take it," he said laughingly.

June looked up at him in surprise blushing brightly as she realised she was practically drooling. Sirius was mocking her a little as Harry paid and the sales guy wrapped her present up so nobody in the street stared too much, and they were about to leave when Harry paused and looked back at the sales guy before back to Sirius and June.

He smiled as he pulled out some galleons and handed them to Sirius, surprising them. "You two go on, and get some ice cream on me at that place we passed earlier. I'll catch up in fifteen minutes or so. I just want to talk to this guy about something then pop to the bank. I won't be long okay?"

"Err, sure," Sirius said sounding confused but shrugged. "Come on June," he added seeing as she was about to ask to stay. She guessed that Sirius was more perceptive than she had ever gave him credit.

June sighed but complied, giving her big brother a quick hug, which he returned and hurried after Sirius. She supposed an ice cream would be nice even if she was not with her big brother. He said he wouldn't be long so she knew he would be back with them soon. She just wondered what he was up too. June couldn't help but worry. She thought she might take after her mother in that effect.


	13. Bandit Journeys

"Wow, Harry I've never been in such a…" Ginny spoke quietly as the large stretched limo pulled away from the curb taking them away at a moderate pace. She wasn't sure what she should call the muggle vehicle as it was much more than just a car.

Ginny hadn't even known they had cars like this. It was like a small palace that you sat in and rode from place to place. The Wizarding world kind of sucked in the luxury department, which was strange considering the Magical Worlds potential.

Harry couldn't help but admire Ginny's childish curiosity; but more so in her new dress. It was silver; flowing almost like water, and nicely accentuated her otherwise small chest area making her tits look larger and fuller, (he liked them either way but this made him have to think other things), and held with spaghetti straps hanging to her feet with a slit down each side showing off some of her amazing legs.

Ginny wore toe-less healed shoes; white, and platformed to give her slightly more height. Ginny's shoes showed off her soft tasty feet, and deep red painted toes with matching fingernails. She wore some lush red lipstick with light glittery red to her eyes with her vibrant red hair done up at the crown with ringlets hanging down the back with a few curls drifting over her forehead.

"Large car," he replied for her in amusement as he wouldn't ever know what it was like to walk into another 'world' and be so amazed; mainly because he always expected the weird these days. But still there were some people he had met who were good being surprising and having some strange magical talents.

However, this was different. Ginny had been kept hidden within the Wizarding World. Well, not hidden exactly. But ignorantly kept from the Mortal World. Harry was certain that young mage from the Wizarding World like Ginny shouldn't have been homeschooled before magic school, but go to a Mortal school so they're not so ignorant and hating of Mortals because they would be forced to acknowledge them and get along.

Harry saved that thought. He would have to bring up the possibility with Dumbledore. See whether it was feasible. It could potentially solve a lot of problems with a lot of the racism in the Wizarding World.

Harry smiled by just watching, Ginny's smile. Her smile was radiant as she nodded her head in agreement with her new (Rose insisted) platinum and diamond earrings moving slightly and he admired the sparkle of the silver watch around her right wrist as it reflected in her beautiful eyes.

"Well to be honest I'm not really into all of this," he said gesturing at his own outfit and around at the limo while she curled and seemed to push her chest out a little further for him to admire her amazing cleavage.

Harry wore a black tuxedo of pure satin with a dark purple shirt, black tie and black shoes with his hair neatly arranged.

"B-but you look so… so good," Ginny finally answered as she looked him over more carefully her heartbeat picking up as she bravely slid her right hand over the soft material of his shirt across his sold and powerful chest.

"Why thank you My Lady, but it is you who is simply radiant," he replied with a smile as he pulled out a bottle of Champaign with two glasses from the limo fridge.

Ginny blushed as she watched Harry. She sat back before she jumps him and messes up her dress. The cork popped out of the bottle of its own accord, and floated as Harry poured them both a glass before the cork jammed itself back into the bottle and he put it back on ice.

Harry smiled as he handed Ginny her glass. Ginny took the glass timidly and held it with an uncertain look in her eyes.

"I-I don't think my mother would approve," Ginny said with a look of unconcerned uncertainty.

"She wouldn't approve of a lot of things," he laughed as he tapped his glass to hers. "It's all a part of growing up and learning," he said as he took a sip of drink. "Plus, its not the cheap stuff."

Ginny blushed but smiled as she took her own sip. Her eyes widened a little. "Wow, I hadn't expected it to actually taste nice," she spoke in surprise. "I've tasted wine before, sneaking some with Rose and Luna even though Hermione was all teachers-pet and threatening to tell on us she tried some too. But that stuff tasted bitter and… how come something that's supposed to be a drink be so dry?"

Harry shrugged, amused. "Well that stuff was probably bargain basement stuff from the local Tesco or wherever you witches shop for food. This stuff costs in the region of two hundred and fifty pounds or there about."

Ginny double took with wide eyes. "B-but isn't that a lot of money?" she asked, but he shrugged. "Whoa, this is like rich person drink or something. Like stuff those snobby Pure-blood would have for their Bitchy parties."

"Bitchy parties?" Harry asked with a laugh while Ginny blushed and tried not to laugh with him.

"Its what Sirius said they were," Ginny said sheepishly. "He had to go to them when he was a kid before he went to Hogwarts. He sometimes likes telling us stories about the trouble he caused during those parties."

Harry laughed. "Well, talking of Sirius; he is paying." Harry said while laughing.

Ginny's eyes widened as she giggled. "Don't you ever pay for anything?"

"Not if I can help it," he answered jokingly as they descended into conversation.

_**0oo00oo0** _

Rose Potter was a little envious.

_I can admit that. I really can._

She wished she was younger so Harry would pamper her like he was with June. She loved her little sister more than anything but she would have loved some extra attention too. But she was older and had to be more self-sufficient. She couldn't be such a baby no matter how nice the extra attention from her big brother would be.

_Or maybe I could get Harry to set me up on a blind date with a friend of his._ _That would be just as good wouldn't it?_

_Sahara?_

_I like Sahara._

Rose would be happy with a date with a boy or girl. She wasn't fussy. As long as they were cute; and sexy; and hot; and they needed to be smart enough to hold a proper conversation. And kind. Yes. She needed a boy/girlfriend who was kind – and affectionate – a really good kisser and-

_That all described Sahara to a tee._

Shaking her head quickly Rose flopped back on her bed and groaned as she looked over at the second bed in the room. Ginny's bed. She was now jealous of Ginny. And a little of her brother for doing Ginny's brains-out. Rose hadn't been that sexually open with her best friend and now she was making herself feel horny.

Rose thought back to Sahara again. Sahara was smoking hot. The taste of her lips, her tits and pussy between Rose's lips, and the feel of that muscular-firm arse between Rose's fingers.

Startled as Rose was by her perverseness she realised she was rubbing herself over her shorts. Rose stopped and sat up with a sigh when her thoughts slid back to her sister and brother. That alleviated her desires only a little, but it would draw her mind away to something else rather than how much she enjoyed her first proper taste of fanny rather than just sucking her fingers after masturbating or diddling Ginny or Luna's cute little twats while they diddled hers under the covers, and never really acknowledging what they did afterwards.

"ROSE!" Rose groaned out her own name in annoyance as she looked to the long thin package up against the wall by the door neatly wrapped with a tag on the wrapping with a loving note from Harry.

Sighing, Rose had felt the glint of jealousy when she saw June's new StrikerS racing broom. It was a glorious broom. June's new broom was magnificent and made Rose wish she had gotten one instead of her pathetic Nimbus. Sure Nimbus's were pretty cool, but they were not in the StrikerS league.

Rose had only gotten the stupid Nimbus because everyone expected her too even though it made more sense to get the new Firebolt or Firawind as they both beat Nimbus hands down.

Damn, why did she have to believe it was cool to please all of her devoted fans? Ginny had told Rose to get whichever one she wanted to get. But no – Rose had to get the one everyone wanted her to get. Rose had wanted the Firawind at the time – but she would have waited for the StrikerS.

Now Rose's little sister had the best broom ever. And it even looked awesome with all those galaxies and everything.

Rose shook her head and slapped herself a little as she hated herself for having such selfish thoughts. Her sister deserved to have a doting big brother to look out for her and get her everything their father had been too lazy or douchy to get her.

At least Ginny had looked super-sexy in her new dress. And it was fun dressing her up and getting to buy Ginny some super sexy knickers and bras. Harry should thank her for that as Rose knew how to pamper her friends and make them extra hot. Just thinking about Ginny in her new underwear and – well Rose quivered with more naughty thoughts about her friend.

Sighing at such a silly thoughts Rose was about to flop back onto her bed when she paused as she looked back at the large brightly wrapped package.

Rose collapsed back on the bed with teary eyes as she thought over the note. Just from him. Not many words. But enough. From her brother. Rose had a watery smile.

_My Sweet Rosette,_

_I will always love you too._

_Lots of Love,_

_Harry,_

_xoxox_

Those six little words seemed to crush at her heart and make hot tears spill from her eyes just as Hermione knocked once on the door, tried the handle and entered as Rose ruefully realised she forgot to lock the door as she was happy to brood alone and wasn't ready to feel better.

"Rose I was just…" Hermione trailed off in worry and quickly sat beside Rose on the bed, taking her hand. "What's wrong Rose?" she asked in concern.

Rose only gestured to the present up against the wall and wished she was better, or good at hiding when she was feeling down. The tag was open and Hermione smiled as she read it from the bed.

"Well aren't you going to open your present?" Hermione asked the red head with a kind smile. "This is unlike you. Normally you're tearing gifts free of their wrappings within moments."

Rose gave her a watery smile and shook her head. "I-I can't. D-do I even deserve it. I was such a bitch to him when I was little and-and."

"You grew up and look at you now. You're a kind and loving person," Hermione said as she gave her friend a quick hug before pulling back. "But, I think I understand girl, and I'm sure you'll open it when you're ready, but we both know what it is right?"

Rose nodded sagely and no matter how much she may want it she couldn't open it just yet. "I-I think I want to see Harry first. I want to give him a big hug and thank him for being such an idiotic big brother."

Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes. "See, girl, you're much better than then," Hermione said with a kind smile. "But I have something to tell you… I kind of-of well. I shagged your brother on the boat. It was only that and stuff. I like him but Ginny doesn't have competition from me. We've got nothing in common, but… I need help coming up with a way to finally dump Ron without him being a bitch."

Rose sat up with her tears almost forgotten as she wiped them away. "If you're dumping that nitwit. I am so your go to girl to help plot," Rose said with a watery grin. "Thanks, Hermione," She said as they hugged. "But I haven't gotten it out of Ginny yet, so… I know he's my brother but come on, I need to know – how was it?"

Hermione pulled back from her friend with huge blush. "The best thing I have ever done," Hermione said. "I mean… I'm me. I don't do naughty things. But. Your brother is hung and then some. And he really knows what he's doing and… wait, Ginny, already?"

Nodding and flushed Rose was biting her lower lip. "I know; he works fast and I'm kind of routing for them to fall madly in love-." Rose slowly trailed off with a dreamy smile while Hermione laughed.

_**0oo00oo0** _

"H-Harry…?" Ginny asked to get his attention. "What are you going to do when schools over?" she asked, both interested and worried. Ginny really didn't want Harry to leave any of them.

"I don't know," he shrugged with a thoughtful frown. "I've never been to Mexico before."

"It sounds nice," she replied more to herself than him. "Being so free…" she trailed off into a whisper.

Harry sighed and wrapped his arms around Ginny's slender form and let his lips touch hers. They moved their lips together in a gentle rhythm for a few moments before her tongue touched his lips and he parted them allowing her tongue entrance. They were like this for a few minutes before Harry slowly pulled back smiling at her.

"Hmm…" Harry muttered while licking his lips. "You can always come with me?" he asked causing her to look at him in surprise. "We can come back in September… you can bring Rose and June and we can make a proper holiday of it – and have a lot of fun. Party's all night and whatever you could want."

Ginny smiled while licking her own swollen lips. "I'm not sure my mum and dad would be too pleased, but… I don't care; it sounds like the sort of opportunity that shouldn't be missed."

_**0oo00oo0** _

"You think you 'ave troubles?"

Rose was startled from where she lay on her bed as the young French accent hit her ears. Rose had only been lying back on her bed moping a little after Hermione left when the arsehole Ron turned up believing they liked his company. And wouldn't stop banging on the locked door until they opened it.

Hermione didn't want to dump the arsehole yet as she didn't feel comfortable doing it with most of this family hanging around. And she felt he might get violent with his jealousy and arsehole ways. Though, Rose knew Harry would probably break the bastards face for that. Harry may be a ladies man (or a bit of a slut might be more accurate – at least he chose cute girls; and could get them); he wasn't a liar or a bruit.

Harry was kind and caring. Rose hadn't known him long, but she knew the type of man he had grown to be. Harry would always stand up for those who couldn't stand up for themselves. And what's more. Rose knew Harry would be the first to break any abusive arse like Ron in two for ever raising their hands or wands to a girl or woman.

"June isn't here for you to try molesting, Gabby!" Rose said while rolling her eyes and sighing as she sat up. "She's in the next room over. You'll be happy sharing with her," she finished as she shook her head as Veela were a strange species and were a little more sexual than most.

However, any further thought left Rose's mind as she looked at the stunning girl. She was about a month older than June with long smooth flowing hair that she normally kept tied back. But now it was loose and long, brushed over the right side hiding half her face. But Rose could see the marks. The scaring over the right side of her face and the gash over her left cheek.

It was the white squared eyepatch over her right eye with elastic behind her ears going over the left side of her face that caught most of Rose's attention though.

Gabrielle Delacour gave Rose a sad smile as her one crystal blue eye watered slightly. She was small. Only an inch shorter than June and slender. She was wearing some blue jeans and a white blouse with comfortable white running shoes and somehow made the outfit with her scars and eyepatch look good.

Rose couldn't look away. The normally vibrant and confident girl looked so unsure and out of place; like she wasn't sure what to do with herself any more as she nervously fidgeted with her fingers, which was something Rose had never observed in her before. And her allure. Her pull. She normally liked teasing her female friends with it – always awed how June could still play ignorant while that was blazing at her.

"Oh no," Rose said as she flicked herself off the bed. She was still in her shorts and tee shirt only in her socks.

Rose pulled Gabrielle into her arms and held her tight as the small blonde girl broke down and cried.

Gabrielle held on to Rose as she shakily whimpered, sobbing. "J-June w-wont like m-me any more," Gabrielle cried. "A-and I'll never be able to get her to fall in love with me… and I-I love her so much!"

Rose groaned and pulled back, holding the younger girl at arms length while she stared at her in return.

"You mean you're only crying because you think June is that shallow?" Rose asked in annoyance. "Freaking hell, Gabby. You had me so worried." Rose swept Gabrielle's silky soft hair back to see the eyepatch and bandages. "How do you manage to pull off loosing an eye and getting an eyepatch and-and still looking this good?"

"Veela blood?" Gabrielle suggested with a sad smile.

"Gabby!" June charged into the room and flung herself into Gabrielle's arms crying. "I was so worried. I just heard that some-some… that you got hurt!" she pulled back from the cuddle and brushed Gabrielle's hair from her face and looked over the eyepatch and bandage in relief.

"I… I lost my eye," Gabrielle whispered timidly. "You'll think I'm ugly now, won't you?"

June smiled as she shook her head and allowed Gabrielle's hair to fall back into place before pulling Gabrielle tightly into her arms and cuddling her tightly.

"Don't be silly! Gabby! Pirates are awesome!" June reprimanded playfully and Gabrielle sniffled a laugh. "You have always been beautiful inside and out ever since I've known you! You're my best friend and I love you so much. Don't ever worry me like that again!"

Gabrielle whimpered as tears fell from her eye and she hugged her best friend tighter and breathed in her scent. "I'm sorry for worrying you!" Gabrielle cried out with her accent getting slightly thicker. "I love you too and I don't want to ever lose you, please. Can I sleep in bed with you tonight-!?"

Rose rolled her eyes as she had slipped her trainers back on and slipped out of the room, snapping the door closed quietly behind her.

"Trust Gabby. First chance she gets, she capitalises," Rose muttered to herself with a deep breath and a sigh.

"Oh, Rosette?"

Rose turned to see Mrs. Weasley climbing the stairs. "Have you seen that poor, Gabrielle?" Mrs. Weasley asked gently. "I sent her to fetch you and June to collect some snacks. You all need to eat something before bed."

"Oh, okay, Mrs. Weasley," Rose said with a sheepish smile. "They're in my room. Gabby's just feeling down about her eye and I left them to hug it out."

"Okay, dear," she replied. "And don't worry. I sent Ronald back to the Burrow earlier and made sure, Hermione stayed here. I don't like to say it but he is… not good enough. He's. I don't know why he's became the way he is. Hermione's much too nice for him and I feel concerned because if he tried anything – his brothers will fight over who gets to beat him up first. But… girls... I certainly hope Ginevra has better taste."

Rose couldn't help but laugh slightly. "Well yeah. Ginny is out with Harry after all."

Mrs. Weasley smiled slightly. "Well grab Gabrielle and Juniper and come down to the kitchen for supper."


	14. Search for the King

"… so, this 'Bandit King can steal the stars from the heavens?" Ginny asked while giggling and looking around in embarrassment as she and Harry slipped into Grimmauld Place, and the dark Entrance Hall, surprised that everything seemed so quiet. They were carrying a couple of unopened bottles of champaign each and hoping everyone else had gone to bed, even though it was barely eleven in the evening, but everyone did have a fairly long day, so they wouldn't be surprised. "So, do you also steal hearts as well as treasure?"

Harry laughingly shushed her with a kiss while gently closing the door. "Your mum will kill me if she sees I let you drink," he said while snickering.

Ginny smirked quietly at him and stuck her tongue out. "Don't be silly, lets…!"

"You are in so much trouble, Ginevra!" They were interrupted, and Harry didn't look fazed, but Ginny would have dropped one of her bottles if Rose hadn't taken it from her as she watched it slipping. "Seriously, Ginny, the look on your face, I wish the light was on so I could have seen it better!" she snickered to keep her voice down while Ginny showed relief. "You're lucky I managed to convince everyone else to scoot off to bed before you got in. Come on," she said leading them sneakily down into the empty kitchen where the light was on and they took a seat with Rose and Ginny either side of Harry.

"Want some, Rosie?" Harry asked as he grabbed some clean glasses before sitting between the girls.

Rose nodded her head eagerly as they placed bottles down and Harry took one with the cork popping out before pouring three drinks and recorking the bottle.

"Wow!" Rose muttered as she took a taste. "Not bad… this the expensive stuff, on Sirius's tab?" she asked while smiling at her brother.

Harry smiled in return. "They do say the best things in life are free…" he replied as he took a sip. "I don't think that's completely true though."

"Yeah," Rose agreed with a melancholy look on her face. "Harry," she said slowly as she placed her drink down. "Thank you… I love you too!" she said with tears in her green eyes as Harry placed his drink down and pulled Rose into his arms and holding her tight enough that she slid from her chair onto his lap and they cuddled while Ginny watched with a smile. Harry ran his fingers through Rose's crimson red hair while kissing her forehead, then cheeks, and then a quick peck to her lips before she snuggled her face into the crock of his neck and breathed deeply. Her breast heaved into his chest as she whimpered and breathed in shakily as she let out a few sobs full of relief.

"I'm here for you now, Rosie!" Harry mumbled into her neck.

"I'm here for you too," Ginny piped in while sounding teary eyed as she took one of Rose's hands and kissed her fingers and held her hand tight. "But you need to find your own boyfriend, you can't have your brother… and sorry, you won't want any of mine either," she laughed while Rose pulled back from her cuddling and squeezed Ginny's hand tight in thanks while she and Harry couldn't help but join in on Ginny's laugh.

Still laughing a little and brushing her tears away while blushing, Rose let go of Ginny's hand and slid off Harry's lap and back to her seat, downing her drink and pouring herself another.

"Thanks, Ginny, Harry…" Rose smiled as she took another drink and feeling the warmth spread through her more. "I love you both, but I think we should be off to bed before Mrs. Weasley finds us drinking, and we have school tomorrow, and don't you two worry, I'll cover for you both…" she said with a grin as she winked, stood, grabbed the open bottle and spare and grabbed a spare glass. "And Harry," she said feeling lighter than ever. "Thank you for the present… but next time, wrap up any of your super strong friends for me as I think I could do with a little extra loving… well, gotta be cute too, as I do still have my standards," she said sticking her tongue out while he laughed.

"I may have a couple, I might trust to keep you from getting too lonely," he replied with a clownish grin while she gave them each a cheeky winky air-kiss and slipped from the kitchen and left Harry and Ginny alone. Harry turned to his red head and smirked. "I did clean up a room earlier, so… it would probably be a bit of a waste not warming it up a little too?"

"Or… a lot?" Ginny suggested while keeping from giggling and hoping she wasn't blushing too much.

Elsewhere a young woman groaned. "Augh!" moaned Kairi. She was a young woman nearing twenty. Twenty. That was so sad that she would only be a teenager for another several months.

Kairi sat eating lunch alone in a conveniently placed fast-food joint. They were going to be closed soon, and her business in Ireland was all, meh, douche-bags doing douche-bag things as per normal, and luckily the end of the world was once more put off to another day – and that weird bony guy and his partner in day saving well – bad luck for him, but the day was saved, so whatever. It wasn't like he was the only one to get the wrong side of the 'coin flip' there, poor bugger. Kairi could only wish that so many people would stop trying to destroy the world, so she could get more time-off from the Guild, so it was lucky for her to get the next day off, but she wasn't tired, so her normal, sleep the night and day away plan was flawed as she had so much energy to waste.

"I'm soooo board, where's Harry when I need him?" Kairi asked herself when she finished the last of her meal, munching up a fry and slurping the rest of her shake. She stood up, growling. "Aha, I know, I'll go and find him… he'll be happy to see me!" she chimed loudly in triumph running from the cafeteria. "He sounded like he was having fun when he called last time, and his last text said something about a… job? When did Harry start taking normal jobs?"

"Hmm," wondered Kairi with a frown while running her fingers through her long pitch-black hair on top of her head, ruffling her fringe, as her hair was tied at her waist to keep it more manageable. She walked out of the restaurant while a few staff members gave her wary glances as she was talking to herself again. However, they blinked as she stepped out of the doors and she was just not there anymore.

Appearing in the middle of Diagon Alley, Kairi stood still, looking around in wonder. The ground was a little slushy as it was still winter but it seemed a little warmer than Dublin, but not by much. It was pretty late, but there were still quite a few people going about business as usual as many stores were still open – well, a few places were still open and looked to likely be closing as customers left, even at nine-thirty in the evening, but that was a magical world wizardry thing, but then some things and people preferred night time things, and the alley seemed to have a few restaurants and bars that people were going in and out of, even with the threat of Voldemort and his minions, people went about with their lives.

"I wonder how I'll be able to find Harry?" Kairi asked herself in wonder, looking up at the dark cold sky as she sighed and pulled her long black coat a little tighter and adjusted her scarf. "It's getting really late, but he said he escaped, and I suppose I could call, but surprises are more fun!" she commented to herself, not noticing the strange looks she was getting for standing in the middle of the street talking to herself. "Bloody hell!" she growled making a few passers-by jump giving her a nervous glance before hurrying away.

Kairi's sparkling dark eyes scanned the darkening sky for any sign of her target, he was one of her closest friends, and he knew how to use that… well, Harry King knew how to give a girl some wonderful loving. She had tried dating before, but she just couldn't let it go further as Harry might have broken her. She loved him and felt weird trying to date anyone else, so she left those poor boys high and dry. She bet herself the git was probably nice and comfortable wherever he was, rather than outside in the middle of the night in the middle of Diagon Alley.

"Hmm… oh I know… maybe if I find that silly old man who runs that big ol' school for magical twits, I bet he'll no where I can find Harry – he did give Harry a job – just shows how twit like they are… but, yup, sounds like a good plan," Kairi nodded in agreement to her own statement still blissfully unaware of all the weird looks the passing night-lifers kept shooting at her, and even the younger boys who were delusional chose not to ask to buy her a drink in case crazy was contagious.

Thinking for a moment more, Kairi was tapping her finger to the side of her head, screwing up her pretty face in concentration. "Augh!" she moaned. "What the bloody hell was that old guys name again?" she demanded in frustration. "Uh, how many mega old farts can there be anyway? He kind of looks like he could play Merlin in the films!"

Kairi looked down at the small black boots on her small feet, tapping her right foot in thought. She wore some deep blue trousers that came short of her ankles, and her little white socks were hidden by her boots. She was wearing a tight blue tee to match her trousers and a nice warm blue sweater she received as a Christmas pressie from her friend Ocean who still lives at home with her parents and they had been close family friends for years; her new black leather gloves were a delightful and practical gift from her brother. With Ocean's family was where Kairi met Harry for the first time. Her scarf was a lighter colour, creamy like the faux fur around the hood of her coat. She was quite blessed in the boobage department, but she wasn't the tallest girl around, but she was okay with that as she never needed much makeup to make herself sparkle a little extra, just a little gloss for her lips did her fine.

Tapping the floor with the toes of her small right boot as Kairi continued thinking while not realising that she had cracked one of the cobbled stones and was more or less rolling it around with the toe of her boot what used to be firmly planted, she just couldn't remember where the old man would be or who he was for that matter.

However, Kairi was trying with all her might to think of a name to go with the silly old man so he could help her find Harry. She always had a bit of a problem with remembering names because – well, quite honestly, they sometimes flew over her head if she had no personal investment in remembering. It made things worse that the old geezer was pretty well known in many magical communities, but she didn't have to deal with them very often.

"Hmm, isn't he supposed to be super famous or… he offed some douche-evil-douche or something a few decades ago?" Kairi declared glaring at the floor as history was never one of her strong points, even recent history. She lifted her dark eyed gaze to look around. She was about to see if someone could help her remember, maybe the bookshop clerk when she remembered something. "Aha!" she squealed in delight, not noticing she startled some more people, not that she noticed much anyway as they were all keeping clear so none of her senses were picking up any need to care.

"I remember something…" Kairi muttered thoughtfully. "The old man is that dippy headmaster. I heard from my brother that he has apparently started kicking butt because he's fed up of getting nothing done with these dippy Death Eaters around, and that dippy master of theirs, but what did Grey say his name was…? Damn, he was giving me so much intel, like a baby in a candy store, he thought the whole thing was hilarious, so I kind of zoned out…"

Kairi then frowned in thought, still not noticing the caution people took to give the insane girl plenty of space. In fact, nobody came within ten metres of her while she stood in her bubble of ignorance and insanity.

"Hmm, but what school does he work at… Pig… school… no?" Kairi asked herself frowning deep in thought again. "Toadstool… school?" she asked while shaking her pretty head and tapping her right cheek with her right-hand fingers while she folded her left arm under her chest, and standing on her left foot she used her right to subconsciously smash the stone the in ground behind her left foot, stubbing her boot, thinking hard, and scaring the shit out of people as they wanted nothing to do with crazy strong girls. She should perhaps have paid more attention to her brother when he was ranting about things. "Where, where, where does the old man work? Hmm, aha, I know I know," she skipped about in delight doing a little dance and waving her arms and hands in the air, overjoyed as she remembered. "HOGWARTS!" she squealed excitedly making everyone nearby jump, and they turned and looked at the odd girl as she continued her victory dance, this time adding words, sing song, way off key. "Ohhh, off to Hogwarts I go – off to Hogwarts I go… I'll find the old coot; he'll tell me where to find Harrrrrrry!... then I'll get laid!" she giggled, everyone listening might as well have face faulted as the girl just disappeared without a sound with a large blush just having noticed her small audience.

Kairi appeared soundlessly in Hogsmeade village with a large frown graced on her brow; it was a bit darker in Hogsmeade as they had less lighting as it was much smaller, but that was not very weird, there were some annoyingly loud noises from somewhere near where she appeared, and she internally groaned in mild despair. Kairi could hear laughing and cheering along with screams and explosions.

"For a small village they sure do like to make a racket, even my last birthday party wasn't this noisy – or Christmas day with the whole family at mum and dads!" Kairi commented to herself while shaking her head in wonder as she walked further into the village. She had not been to Hogsmeade before so did not know where to find the gates to Hogwarts school. However, she heard there was a pretty nice pub in the village her brother had tried out with some of his mates once. The Three Broomsticks. She thought that might be the best place to get directions to the school.

Kairi stretched her arms a little as she sidestepped to her right as she walked, frowning as the ugly yellow spell flew through where she was walking moments before.

"Wow, these villagers sure are stupid jerks just firing off random spells like that," Kairi said wishing someone could hear her humorous takes. "They could hurt someone," she continued in mock anger. "I'm only looking for my lover-boy for a little fun," she sighed, slumping her shoulders before shrugging, and continuing to look for the pub. She turned a corner towards all of the loud noise and blinked in surprise, coming to a halt. "Ah, well, I can't play silly games anymore, as that spell makes perfect sense now: douchey Death Eaters," she nodded in understanding as her eyes glazed the battle ensuing between light and dark wizards and witches. She wondered whether she should go and help or not, and was about to go beat up some bad-guys, and then ask an auror for directions when someone called out to her.

"HEY!" It was a woman's voice. Kairi looked around and noticed the pub she was looking for before with a busty woman poking her head out of the door staring at her worriedly. "Quickly, get in before you get hurt!" she called hurriedly.

Kairi shrugged and made her way over with the woman opening the door, and letting her in before closing it and locking the door. Kairi noted quite a few people hiding in the nice pub. They all looked scared out of their minds. Kairi turned to the woman who let her in and grinned, happy she could at least ask for directions now.

"Hi, I'm Kairi," she introduced herself cheerfully. "Could you give me directions to Hogwarts please? … I'm looking for a really close friend of mine, but I need to find this old man who's like the headmaster, so he can tell me where to go."

The woman along with everybody else hiding double took; unable to comprehend the girl only came in for directions. "B-but, um… didn't you notice the battle outside?" she asked the girl worriedly.

Kairi shrugged with a beaming grin. "So, they're only Death Eaters," she shrugged again. "Beating up minions is the easiest thing in the universe. They're not boss monsters, so who cares? So, anyway, where do I go to get to Hogwarts?" she asked with hope.

"Um, down the road that the fighting is on," she answered unable to comprehend the strange girl.

"Yippee!" she squealed in delight, hopping up and down excitedly, from one foot to the other like a little schoolgirl. "I'll definitely be able to find the old man now!" she giggled eagerly as she unlocked the door, flung it open and dashed out before anyone could stop her. To everyone's horror two Death Eaters had gotten passed the aurors and stood just outside and sneered at Kairi. However, they all winced in unison as the girl moved in, and her left hand snapped a Death Eaters wrist and wand while he squealed and cried before a sliding palm thrust shattered his ribs and blood burst from his mask as he flew back several feet and crashed to the ground.

Kairi had overstretched passed the other Death Eater, and pulled back, her right leg caught his left as she span round, and clapped his arm as he fell, tearing it limp from his shoulder while on his way down, crying in terror as he let his wand go with his other hand, reaching instinctually for his shattered shoulder. He hit the ground with a crash and cry as the wind was destroyed from his lungs and Kairi's right leg came around with so much force, the Death Eaters neck rocked and cracked as Kairi's boot smashed into his face.

Turning her gaze to the gawking people behind her, Kairi's expression had turned cool and serious, her eyes cold and hard. "A dead enemy is one that can't come back to haunt you," she informed them as way of explaining her actions as she stood straight, letting the Death Eater drop, and turned away, looking towards the battle, she sighed and ran off toward the Death Eaters and aurors.

"I think that is probably a friend of 'his'?" a woman commented while holding her tot close to her chest while the kid squirmed to see, but the door closed out the cold of the battle in Hogsmeade.

The dark-haired girl thought about fighting the Death Eaters again, but she probably wasn't supposed to, and mildly wondered what the Guild Master would think before she realised that – well – technically the Death Eaters were between her and her goal, and she was allowed to defend herself. It was after all a public street and she had every right to use it. Yes, if she had to deal with more Death Eaters, she would write it up as self-defence – strangely, she had noticed a lot more self-defence reports since Voldemort and his Death Eaters returned to being arseholes – well, bigger arseholes than they were before.

However, since she now knew where to find the old man she was looking for, she decided she would give running right passed them ago, and only taking those in her way down. However, just as she ran passed the shocked aurors and other assorted fighters her gaze caught sight of an old man fighting, and putting a bloodied hole through a Death Eaters gut, but he at least grimaced like he didn't mean to be that gross about his butt-kicking prowess.

Kairi skidded to a halt, dodging with ease a couple of killers and grinned widely, the old man had white hair and beard with blue eyes. She remembered her brother mentioning that, and the half-moon glasses, and she remembered laughing hard when Grey said the old man's robes suggested that not all gay men had an eye for fashion while still looking like something only a gay man would attempt to wear. Yup, she had to agree, purple robes with gold stars and moons was something only a gay man could get away with attempting, and even then, only an older dippier gay man would try that as it was obvious people were passed trying to get him to wear normal outfits.

Sidestepping another couple of spells, Kairi made her way towards the old man, completely oblivious to all the incurious, startled staring she received. She made short time before she was standing next to the old man and watched him for a moment as he darted about firing spells, fighting his enemy. He was pretty good with his magical stick using talents, and even knocked a few spells away without using it. He was also pretty spry for a guy over ten decades old.

"Excuse me, Old Man!" Kairi greeted loudly over the noise of the battle as she took a step closer while avoiding another spell.

The old man startled, looking to the side he noticed a beaming young woman staring up at him, his mouth opened agape for a moment before he shook his head clear.

"Miss. You should move quickly; can't you see its dangerous!?" the old man demanded as he continued fighting while trying to move closer to her.

"No…" she retorted sarcastically with a roll of her eyes and a giggle. "Well anyway, can you tell me where Harry King is please?" she said while startling the man. "Harry said that you were the dippy old man that gave him a job at your school! I'm Hunter Kairi Serami, from the Guild," she said while pulling out a holographic ID card from her pocket with her picture and name and the Guilds weird swirly logo. "Harry's a friend of mine, and I wanted to surprise him!"

The old man startled again and looked back at her grinning face as she rose her right hand towards the Death Eaters as a spell suddenly hit and disburse over a flickering of light. She hadn't even turned to look at the offender as her hand curved into a two finger, finger-gun and fired a blue light. Dumbledore watched as the light splashed through a shield like it was nothing and crashed into a Death Eaters mask. The Death Eater screamed as his mask folded around his head and the eyeholes sealed up. He dropped to his knees while crying as he dropped his wand and the old man gathered, he lost all his senses, and his fellow Death Eaters couldn't seem to help him as they only ever knew the mean spells, and never how to undo them.

"You're a Hunter," the old man asked in surprise. "I've heard of the Guild but never met a Hunter before, it's a…" he paused as he reflected a spell back, but didn't look to know it hit the twit that sent it. "Pleasure," he continued and finished.

"So… Harry?" she replied a bit annoyed the noise around them was becoming tiresome. "Hang on, I'll be back in a minute," she said turning towards the battle, glaring as she moved nonchalant out of the path of a killing curse – she hated those ones.

Kairi then reached into seemingly nowhere, and the old man watched as she pulled out something small, dodging another curse, she dropped it on the floor and it just enlarged itself into some kind of large metal trunk that stood to her waist in height. Kairi moved out of the path of two more spells and opened the trunk. It opened up, draws and compartments rising up and out like a lady's make-up kit, only if the lady was on Broadway and did all the actors makeup. However, this trunk held no feminine products, but instead housed more weapons than the old man had ever seen in such a small box, from small daggers to muggle guns, and things he wouldn't be able to discover without asking. Kairi pulled down a small section of the inside of the lid like a rolling folding door, and pulled out a huge square weapon in military green with four holes in the front and a handle from a compartment that look barely big enough for a pair of summer socks somehow. The thing was big enough that if the trunk was normal it would have trouble fitting, and seemed impossible to describe how it was pulled out. The old man was actually impressed. Whoever made Kairi's box was really good with runes and special magics, better than anyone he knew.

Smiling, Kairi flung the green thing onto her right shoulder, flipping switches she looked through a transparent green plastic visor, aiming it at the Death Eaters as she dodged another curse and pressing a few buttons. The elder man peered over Kairi's shoulder as he watched the green screen as a multitude of red nodes seemed to fly over all the Death Eaters tracking them and then locking.

It only took a few moments before Kairi pulled the triggers and around thirty or so small explosions ripped from her weapons ports and the old man stumbled back, as the red burning lights roared and curved up and over towards the annoying enemy who so helpfully stood still and watched in confusion. Kairi looked a little embarrassed as the force of her modified rocket launchers forced her to slide back on the gravel road a few paces before she reclaimed her footing. Then a multitude of burning eruptions of fire and chaos hit down on the targeted Death Eaters, killing them and anyone standing nearby. They were torn to smithereens in and explosive death; they screamed and cried as they died while the aurors and old man all stared at the destruction one small girl caused in horror, all making a mental note, never piss this weird girl off.

Frowning at her rocket launcher, Kairi shook her head. "That's going to cost to get this refilled," she muttered to herself as the world around her seemed void of sound. However, she shrugged. "Well worth it though as I never get to use things like it as normal people aren't as stupid as Death eaters," she said cheerfully as she looked up as the vast majority of the Death Eaters were now dead, dying, or in serious need for a doctor, but some Death Eaters still stood while looking around them in horror as sound returned and they could hear the crying and screaming for help. Those Death Eaters still able to resist chose to throw their wands as far away as possible and throwing off their masks burst into black smog and they rose their hands high above their heads in panic begging to be arrested, and hope they never have the opportunity to see this girl ever again.

Kairi finally grinned at a job well done while confused aurors quickly moved to cuff those surrendering while others saw fit to send out medics to see to survivors. Kairi shrugged as she replaced her rocket launcher back into her weapons trunk, closed it, shrunk it and placed it back into wherever it went before returning her gaze to the old man, looking all too cheerful about her noise reduction technique.

"So old man, where's Harry?" she asked bouncing up and down excitedly.

The old man stared down at her shaking his head in shock. "Um, err, okay, follow me and I'll take you to him." It was all he could think to reply, leading the way passed all the destruction. Kairi bounced along behind him excitedly. It did not take them long to reach the old man's office at Hogwarts, and Kairi was enthralled to see the inside of the school and even the headmaster's office. The old man even had a phoenix: Fawkes.

Dumbledore thought it over for a time while staring at her, and he could not find any malice and Kairi knew he was using plenty of magical trinkets to check her out. He smiled slightly before nodding his head as he told her the secret, and within a few moments, she was slipping through his fireplace to Grimmauld Place.

Sighing and leaning back in his chair, Dumbledore took a deep breath before a woman with greying red hair entered with a couple of her aurors.

"Where has that girl gone?" Amelia Bones asked while looking around for her.

Dumbledore shook his head. "It turns out she is a friend of Mr. King's," Dumbledore answered as he handed her a piece of card in white with her name and contact details on it in a neat blue script.

"The Guild?!" Amelia asked doubtfully.

"It appears so," he agreed with a shrug.

Amelia slumped into a spare chair in front of Dumbledore's desk with a sigh. "This is going to be a lot of paperwork," she said sadly. "I still haven't finished with the paperwork that Mr. King has caused. Where do the… outsiders find such powerful mage. Is he apart of this Guild too?"

"No. She told me that much," Dumbledore answered. "They've just known each other since they were much younger… likely learnt some of these talents together. I cannot wait to see what Mr. King… I mean, Professor King will be able to teach the students."

"You know, Albus," Amelia said with a groan. "If any other headteacher said they were hiring a sixteen-year-old to teach at their schools; they would be laughed at and likely lose their jobs."

Dumbledore smiled with brightly twinkling eyes as he pulled out a white paper bag, and opening it made a gesture. "Would you like a lemon drop, Amelia?"

"I know you keep something better than that around here, Dumbledore!" Amelia reprimanded while he chuckled and seemed to pull a tray with a bottle of brandy and glasses out of nowhere.

Meanwhile, Kairi exited the floo fireplace into the kitchen of what seemed to be a large old house and frowned. "Hmm, where is everybody?" she asked herself in wonder checking her watch for the time. "Huh? Just gone twelve AM, geez, I must have been searching for hours," she sighed dramatically and overexaggerating while shaking her head, but she skipped off happily in search of someone to wake and tell her where Harry was as the place was coated with ridiculous amounts of magic overlapping, so it was more difficult to map out where people were without getting closer.

Kairi skipped sneakily out of the kitchen and up into a dark hallway, and found the stairs up to where sleeping rooms would be, and slipped up the stairs to the second floor, and walked down the corridor for a moment when she sensed two rooms next to her had people in, therefore stopped with a huge grin. She then knocked once on the first door and just barged in as she threaded some magic to breach the locks, which was a specialty of hers. She saw two girls a few years younger than her in two separate beds, their eyes now wide with shock and a little fear staring at her in the dim light.

The red head. The cuter of the two quickly climbed out of her bed, throwing her covers away and was only wearing some blue knickers and bra, looking pretty nice, except she was lacking some muscle. She obviously needed some training. The red head picked up a half full glass and threatened her with it while looking shaky.

"Hey, thanks!" Kairi said as she moved fast and was suddenly drinking the last of the champaign in the glass. "Wow; that's pretty tasty. A nice drink. A hot young witch in her undies… was that the door to heaven?" she asked while turning to the other girl with bushy brown hair still in bed looking like she wasn't sure what she could do. "Are you naked under their with some delicious barbeque?" she asked hopefully.

"W-who are you?" Rose asked while blushing as the strange Asian hottie turned to her and stared unashamedly. The dark-haired girl had amazing features and looked almost as pale as Rose was, but with a seemingly flawless complexion. "Do… do you know Kung Fu?"

"Huh?" the Asian girl asked while confused. "I think Kung Fu is a Chinese thing, and I'm British, but my mum and dad were both born in Japan."

"No, um…" Rose blushed. "I-I mean you moved so fast to take the glass… are you from the Mystic's Council?"

"Oh!" she replied while giggling. "No. I'm not with the Council, silly, my name is Kairi Serami, nineteen years old, adorable-."

"You're a friend of my brothers, aren't you?" Rose asked while Kairi place the now empty glass down.

Kairi's eyes widened and she suddenly cuddled hold of Rose and grabbed her arse. "Wow, Rosette Potter – ha, take that Sahara, I'm groping the Girl-Who-Lived's arse in her knickers!" she gloated smugly.

Rose blushed brightly when Kairi pulled back looking suspicious. "You know who Sahara is, don't you…? Damn, you were with Harry when he asked me for help and I couldn't get away… that cute snow-white bitch fucked you, didn't she? That's the sort of thing you could expect from her. When she doesn't have Harry, she'll find a cute bit of tail like you," she pulled back in dramatic flair while Rose looked at her bushy haired friend to see her blushing brightly and staring at Rose in shock.

"Oh, don't Hermione!" Rose said while pout glaring. "You shagged my brother after knowing him for twenty minutes."

"That sounds like Harry," Kairi said while grinning. "If he's not around, I'll not be able to keep my hands off the pair of you. I already think I'm going to have to throw these knickers away they're that wet."

"Erm, I would be okay with having some fun," Rose said while Hermione embarrassedly glared at her. "But Hermione only swings for the fellers. I described Arctic to her and she seems to like the idea. Harry said he's eternally single, so easy pickings! They're both big time library nerds too, so that could be helpful."

"Yep; that sounds like, Arctic," Kairi agreed while pulling off her gloves and placing them in her coat pocket before groping Rose's tits through her bra.

Rose shyly slapped Kairi's hands away while smiling. "Hermione gets really weird about things like that. She's not homophobic or anything; she gets weird seeing boys and girls being affectionate too."

"I see," Kairi said and before Rose knew it, she was in Kairi's arms and they were snogging full on tongue, eyes closed, arms wrapped around each other before Kairi finally pulled back and smirked while Hermione blushed up a storm. "The best medicine is to desensitise her with a little fun," she suggested while Rose was blushing and breathing heavily.

"P-please don't," Hermione whimpered while squirming under her covers as she wouldn't and couldn't come out as she let her eyes look to Rose's knickers where they were soaking, and she seemed so unashamed.

"Harry's next door giving our best friend Ginny a good seeing too!" Rose said sadly to defend her friend from the teasing.

"Okay," Kairi said with a sheepish smile as she squeezed Rose's soaking crutch and Rose almost came before Kairi pulled back licking her fingers and looking smug. "If I don't get to shag either of you, I'll go and have a three-some with Harry and your friend," she said while sticking her tongue out and wiggling it while she slipped backwards from the room, and reinstalling all of the locks.

Rose whimpered as she slipped down to her knees and was rubbing herself over her knickers and couldn't stop. Hermione could only watch transfixed and highly humiliated as her best friend masturbated over her knickers and came pretty hard before slipping into bed without another word, and Hermione knew her friend would be asleep within seconds.

However, while Hermione was being desensitised, Kairi reached Harry's door and placed her right hand on the door giggling when she felt the same seals, he used with her since they were on the more difficult to undo without the creator noticing. Therefore, reversed the seals, a huge excited grin spreading her features hoping she caught them in the act, but she frowned a little as she was sure Harry would notice her. Kairi however slowly opened the door enough to slide in; slowly closing it behind her, she reset the seals, looking up towards the bed now she could hear a girl whimpering with groans.

Licking her lips, Kairi saw a new gorgeous sexy red-haired girl naked. Kairi would have loved to shag Rose as she had the same problem Sahara did, so she would enjoy this red head too. The red head cuties legs were wide around the naked form of her dark-haired partners' waist as he gently pumped his monster deep within the girl's quivering body.

Ginny's beautiful small breasts heaved with her heavy breathing; her lips connected with Harry's, her hands feeling the muscles on his back. Kairi grinned as she was already super turned on by Rose, but this scene could make any horney girl piss herself in delight.

Kairi pulled off her scarf and let it fall to the ground with her coat and sweater following them before she undid her belt and licked her lips as she sneakily kicked her boots off. Kairi had to hold off her delighted giggling as she was so close to them, just a bit further and she could grab those cute little tits and suckle those hot pink nipples while Harry kept on moving faster and harder.

Harry pulled his lips from Ginny's and kissed her nose. "You're a pervert, Kairi!" he said turning to her as she had just pulled off her tee and threw it behind her, showing off her large firm tits in her black sports bra.

"W-who is she?!" Ginny stuttered out feeling confliction between her body and brain giving her different orders. Her brain told her to stop and cover up and her body told her to keep going and that this Asian girl was extremely sexy. It was down to a tiebreaker, so she asked her heart, and that just made her push up and slide Harry back all the way into her while whimpering.

"G-Ginny; this is Kairi," Harry introduced. "Kairi, this is Ginny!" he continued.

"Yeah, your sexy twin sister told me," Kairi said as she slid up onto the bed running one hand over Harry's powerful back and the other over Ginny's cute tits before kissing Harry and then Ginny and leaning down, she sucked Ginny's hot little nipples each in turn.

Ginny quivered while holding Kairi's mouth to her tit while Harry continued moving in her and it only took a moment for and explosion to destroy all past explosions made Ginny cry out and whimper and squeal before Kairi quietened her with her lips – a girl she had barely even met.

"I guess, my mission isn't over until we pass out!" Kairi said as she pulled back from Ginny's lips and smirked as she watched as Harry emptied his balls into Ginny's delightful body.


	15. King of the Spirit

Rosette Potter lay in bed snuggled under her covers as her mind whirled with the weirdness of the last few days, and especially that night. Her brother knew some extremely strange people. She still felt a little tingly thinking about Kairi. That thought made her feel heat in her cheeks as she remembered she had masturbated in front of Hermione. Though, at least she never took her knickers off or something like that, and Hermione was always so shy while talking about sex, and had to force herself to speak about what she did with Harry. It was kind of amusing in an adorable kind of way.

Luckily, Rose hadn't drunk much of the champaign, so she didn't feel any hangover type event happening to her. That was lucky, and she looked at the watch on her dresser and it showed she had three hours until she had to be on the train to school for round two. Hopefully, the Death Eaters might have had enough losing for the past few days that they'll leave everyone alone for a while at least.

Yawning a little and stretching her pathetic muscles, she sat up in bed. She felt a little relieved to see Hermione had already gotten ready while she slept, and had left the room. Therefore, Rose hopped out of bed and rubbed sleepy from her eyes before pulling a towel out of the dresser she slipped into the shower and pulling off her panties and bra and placing them on the side, she would take them with her for the school elves to clean since she wouldn't have time to wash them herself.

The shower was nice and refreshing, and once done she dried off and climbed into a clean set of white undies and her school uniform since they were going to be apparated to the train station, so she might as well go in her uniform to save her digging out her robe or having to find a cute enough outfit to wear.

Rose had just finished doing up her hair when she was startled by a huge bang-bang-bang on her bedroom door. Rose had startled further when she next heard some kind of blast hit her door. Yet the door oddly bulged inwards towards Rose for a moment, but it held, as that was how they were supposed to defend their occupants as giving a little kept their stability. She had to hand it to the dark side; they made some good quality magical doors – or they bought good quality at least as she doubted, they made them their-selves.

"OPEN UP!" Rose wasn't surprised that Ronald the bastard was attacking her door. "I know you're in there doing things with my sister and girlfriend!" he roared and Rose looked around.

"Is he talking about me?" Rose asked herself quietly while Ronald kept slamming on her door in jealous fury. "No, does he think Harry's in my room shagging Hermione and Ginny in front of me or something?"

Then, Rose staggered and almost fell to her knees as she had never felt power like it before. The banging stopped and it felt like hell had opened up in the hallway. Was that Harry's aura? That felt nothing like those hints she felt before. This was cold and full of an anger that Harry had never shown before. Then the wall one side of the door cracked as something was rammed into it.

Staggering to the door, Rose unlocked it and pulled it open. She looked down as Ron was splayed on the floor staring down the corridor in terror as he struggled to scoot further away. Rose looked to see Harry was there wearing a neat black suit with dark silver pinstripes and a neat white shirt and a waistcoat with a black tie with his hair in neat disarray, looking good. Ginny stood next to Harry in her school robes and was staring in open mouthed horror and awe while Harry looked like he was looking at something on his phone without a care in the world.

"You don't have to break the house, Kairi," Harry commented in mild disappointment as he placed his phone away.

"Hey, Rose!" Kairi said and Rose gulped as her attention was finally drawn to where she didn't want to look.

Next to Rose's door with her right fist still half in the solid wall was the beautiful Asian girl, and though she still looked as amazing as ever, and she was dressed in the same clothes from the night before, though her coat was undone and her scarf was loose, but her aura of malice was thick with power; it was like murky pinks and purples and blacks filling the hallway. It was like Rose could see the daemonic creature that hid beneath that sexy human exterior, and it was strangely even more beautiful if that was possible, in a terrifying and horrifying way that was inexplainable, even within her own mind.

Kairi's cool dark eyes were fully black now and swept from Rose and back to Ronald and he looked like he might have already shit himself. "You dare!?" Kairi demanded coldly as she pulled her fist from the wall. "A pathetic weakling like you deserves nothing!" she said and her voice seemed coated in magic now like her words could wipe Ronald out of existence.

"Ronald Weasley!" They were interrupted by a shaky growl of anger as a ginger haired man wearing his everyday suit robes stood on the stairs leading from above, his fists clenched and teeth bared while his eyes were blazing, and Ron seemed to scoot back further while Bill turned to Harry and Ginny.

Harry looked at him and smiled. "Don't ask me, mate, Ginny was just keeping me and Kairi company as we were all up a little early – he's not even at the right door," Harry said while chuckling without any concern before turning to Kairi, and pulling her to him with his right arm around her waist. "Calm down, you've made your point, and probably everyone else's too."

Kairi sighed with a pout as her eyes returned to normal and the aura of despair faded away and Ronald scrambled to his feet.

"I-I'll get you for this!" Ronald roared in anger while panting for breath and sweating. "Where's Hermione. I know you have her!"

"I'm here!" Hermione interrupted angrily from the stairs leading up from downstairs where Molly Weasley was standing behind her and even Kairi grimaced at that look, but Ron wasn't that bright. "We're through, Ronald, and if you bother me or my friends again, I will go to the Aurors Office!"

"Shut up!" Ronald roared. "You don't get any say in this!"

Mrs. Weasley gently pushed passed Hermione and Ginny would later tell them that she had never, never-ever, never-never-never-ever seen her mother with a look like that before, anger and tears, and disgust, and then Ronald collapsed to the floor after his mother slapped him with the slap to end all slaps (well, Harry and Kairi could kill him with a slap, but still). Ronald crumpled like tissue paper and started bawling his eyes out, crying and whimpering.

"Bill, please take your brother and his things and leave him on the platform to school!" Mrs. Weasley said coldly. "He doesn't deserve breakfast, and I don't want to look at him any more than I have to."

"Sure mum," Bill agreed.

"Do you want me to come with you?" asked a stunning young blonde woman from behind him on the stairs using a French accent.

"Nah, Fleur, I got this!" he replied as he grabbed his brother by his upper arm, and forced him to stand before marching him passed Hermione and down the stairs while all Ron could do was sob.

Mrs. Weasley took a gentle breath before turning a semi-smile to Kairi. "I'm sorry my youngest son has… turned into a fool… are you a friend of Harry's?"

"Yeah, we've been friends for years," she agreed with a smile. "I'm Kairi Serami! It's no problem. Men and women like that… sometimes get over themselves… or… well…"

"I see," Mrs. Weasley agreed with a nod before turning and taking the stairs back down.

"What are you?" Rose asked while turning to Kairi.

Kairi smiled while shrugging. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"You're a Spirit Yokai, aren't you?" Fleur asked in concern.

Shaking her head, Kairi laughed. "No, I'm not. I will say you're on the right track though, but even magical people have issues seeing spirits like that… and it would-."

"What's a Spirit Yokai?" Hermione interrupted quickly in confusion; afraid she wouldn't get her chance. "Isn't a Yokai a demonic spirit or something anyway? I've read about a few things like that in a book on spirits. So, isn't the name a bit redundant?"

"She means Nature Yokai," Harry answered. "When nature dies it can be reborn as a destructive demonic being, and will take the form of a nearby creature once born. Even nature can have a hissy fit when it dies. But the destruction has to be huge to make a massive joint regret for well over a million spirits… thankfully or that could be fucked up for humanity – we tend to piss off nature, a lot."

"Yeah, you would know if I was a bijū," Kairi said thoughtfully. "Or maybe you wouldn't. But even a Tamer can't control anything like them, well; there have been legends."

"Kairi is actually kind of human," Harry said which caused her to pout and the others to look sceptical. "Her family are Tamers. They aren't human in the way you might think. They're born without living spiritual energy, but yokai instead, and when that yokai builds as they age, boom; their own power tears them apart. Therefore, when they reach a certain age, they summon an otherworldly being and share their bodies with it, so that it… the being of yokai can regulate all that energy a living body can't."

Kairi shrugged. "I'm sorry, I let Kairi-chan's vicious side show."

"Before you ask most demons and angels or whatever you would want to call them, don't have names, so Kairi shares Kairi's name," Harry said while grinning. "They are the same and yet they aren't… trust me, you'll know which is which much easier with Kairi as she has a demonic yokai."

"So, what is that yogurt thing?" Rose asked in confusion.

"You mean Yokai?" Harry asked while she nodded. "Yokai is the opposite of chakra or ki. Its spiritual energy but whereas ki and chakra and chi are terms used for living spirit energy, yokai is non-living spiritual energy – energy from beyond the living worlds like from, I suppose you could say heaven and hell, but not… it's a bit of a tricky dilemma as no one really understands it to be honest, but plenty of people still research it now, and they likely will for as long as the Earth exists. But anyway, how are you, Hermione after everything that just happened, you probably shouldn't be so… interested in-."

"No, its okay," Hermione said timidly. "Breaking up with that-that idiot has been a long time coming. I'm actually relieved, and this is all so much more fascinating than Ronald being a… pillock."

"Wow, you can self-censor!" Fleur said while shaking her head. "Because pillock is being extremely kind," she said before slipping passed Hermione and disappearing down the stairs.

"I should probably get going, too," Kairi said with a smile. "You guys have to get off to school soon, and I have the day off, so I think I'll grab a sandwich, complete an errand someone wants me to run." She smirked at Harry here, to show it was his errand that she agreed to run. "Then I'll probably go and hang out with Sahara if she's free," she said before kissing both Harry and Ginny, which they returned, and then stealing a kiss from Rose's surprised lips and tried to get Hermione but she shyly moved back, and then Kairi was gone leaving Harry and the three girls alone.

"You have some weird friends, but I like her, she's fun," Rose commented while Harry could only nod in agreement.

"Is it weird that I think Dark-Kairi is really awesome too?" Ginny asked as a silence gathered for a moment.

Rose giggled while shaking her head. "Of course not, because she is, but that's mainly because she put Ronald in his place."

Hermione quivered. "I could feel that energy from downstairs."

"So, who's more powerful?" Rose asked as she turned a smirk to Harry. "You or Kairi?"

Harry chuckled as he walked passed them towards the stairs leading down, and with a slight smirk and tensing of muscles it was like gravity itself forced all three girls to their knees with wide eyes they looked up as Harry passed them as they could feel something they couldn't decipher – pure power. It lasted less than a second but left the girls panting for breath and shaking on their hands and knees before that pressure listed and Harry had snuck away.

"D-did you have to ask?" Ginny panted out as she pushed herself to sit up against the wall with Rose staggering to sit next to her moments later while Hermione looked sick as she crawled to sit opposite.

"I'm guessing that was ki?" Hermione stuttered out as she took some deep breaths to calm down.

"What is ki exactly?" Ginny asked while Rose turned and looked to Hermione in question too.

Hermione rolled her eyes as her breathing calmed. "Do you two ever read anything that a teacher doesn't force on us?" she asked and their looks said everything. "Well, I think ki, chakra, and chi are all the same thing, or at least very similar. I'll call it ki for now. Its lifeforce energy to put it in simple terms. Its normally associated with Eastern Martial Arts. I read about some magic like techniques you can use that they call, Martial Artes… spelt differently, with an e after the t in arts," Hermione interrupted with a sheepish shrug as she saw the rebuttal coming. "I thought it was kind of silly, Luna conspiracy sort of stuff at the time as I couldn't imagine anyone being that strong before. I stumbled across the book while trying to help you with the tournament during our fourth year… it was kind of extremely well written," she said sheepishly looking to Rose. "I would normally put a book like that back down, but its not that easy to stumble across well written books in the Magical World, as they like to make things more complicated than they are, just to seem cleverer than they are, so it was interesting even if it didn't have much in the way of Martial Artes techniques, just talked about a few simple things but I didn't even try out of curiosity as I would never be strong or fit enough to pull them off even if I could use ki."

"So, Hogwarts actually has books on stuff like this?" Rose asked in awe as her lips turned into a wide smile. "I can't wait to see what Harry can actually teach us!"

"Yeah," Hermione agreed as she pulled herself up to her feet. "Anyway, I'm going to see if breakfast is done. I'm kind of hungry. I'll see you when you get there," she laughed with a surprising lightness as she knew her friends well enough that they would be procrastinating for a while so left them alone as she headed downstairs.

Rose smiled as she pulled Ginny's right arm around her shoulder and leaned on her friend while Ginny smiled and snuggled into her friend in return. "So, does Kairi have devil wings under her clothes?" Rose asked while giving her friend a sweet smile.

Ginny rolled her eyes as she kissed her friend's cheek and slid from her and to her feet. "No, but she has some really amazing tits," she said smugly while offering her hand. "Harry told me he knows… a couple of cutie-pies you might like though!"

Rose took her friends hand and allowed herself to be pulled up. "A couple?" Rose asked in surprise and delight.

"Yeah, wouldn't tell me the details, but whispered something to Kairi, and she thought it was a great idea," Ginny agreed while shrugging and hugging to her friends left arm, holding it tight to her body.

"So, by a couple, does Harry mean two dates?" Rose asked before licking her lips, "or two dates at the same time?"

Ginny shrugged as she linked her fingers through her friends' hand and held her tightly. "Who knows what kind of weirdo friends he might have just for you," Ginny said impishly as she pulled her friend after her and down the stairs to the first floor. "Maybe he has some sexy twins for you, two girls, no-no-no, two boys," she suggested smugly while Rose blushed brightly while thinking about how naughty either of those things were. "Or, twins, but a boy and girl…" Ginny snickered gleefully as it looked like Rose found that thought most appealing before she realised something.

"Don't perv on me and Harry at the same time, Ginevra!" Rose said while Ginny snickered. "But I will admit two cute twins like that would be… extremely sexy, but I doubt Harry would find some weirdo twins like that for me, silly."

"Rosette! Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley interrupted from the stairs from the ground floor to first, causing them to pause, but she didn't seem to have been listening in from the kind smile she wore so they let out breaths. "Breakfast will be ready in ten minutes, could you fetch June and Gabrielle while you're there, please?"

"Sure, Mrs. Weasley!" Rose agreed as she pulled Ginny to change direction down the first-floor corridor and to June and Gabrielle's room.

Rose knocked on the door. "June! Gabby!" Rose called out. "Breakie will be ready in a minute."

The door opened and Gabrielle stood there in her knickers and bra with eyepatch looking like she was fresh and happy for the day, and cute and someday likely sooner rather than later likely going to make June a really happy girl. Though, Rose internally shrugged that thought as Gabrielle already pampered June with ridiculous amounts of attention, love, and affection, so it would only get better if June accepted more from her best friend.

"Gabby" June complained as she was sat on one of the two beds in her Hogwarts uniform. "I could have answered the door. You need to hurry up and finish getting dressed silly, and especially not be answering the door in your undies!" she playfully reprimanded while giggling shyly.

"But it is only, Rosette and Ginevra," Gabrielle said while she got back to her Hogwarts uniform and the rest of her clothes while Ginny closed the door after them, just in case.

Rose sighed as she was a little surprised as Kir, Harry's snake familiar pushed himself up and curled up around Rose and Ginny. "That pale bird girl is a strange one!" the snake said in his strangely childlike voice, and once more Rose wondered whether she imagined the voice in a more human way.

"What did that silly snake say about me?" Gabrielle asked with a pout while doing up her skirt. She had likely seen the way he seemed to have pointed her way with his head. "I know he said something about me," she added while continuing to pout cutely.

"That you should hurry up!" June quickly said in case either her sister or Ginny told her the truth.

"I didn't say that!" Kir said. "Hey, June, you do know I understand your human talk?"

"I think she just didn't want to tell Gabby that you said she was strange," Rose whispered in parseltongue. "Plus, you kind of called her a bird girl."

"But she has the scent of an avion," Kir said thoughtfully. "I've met other bird girls, but none of them looked like humans… so she's strange… oh, and her lust for June is really weird, but then my human carries the scent of monkey and takes multiple females to nest at the same time, so I suppose that's not too strange, even though I know that's not quite normal human behaviour when mating."

"What's he saying now?" Gabrielle asked as the cutie was fully dressed and tying her last shoe while June was blushing sweetly and hoping no-one related Kir's words – word for word.

"Says you smell of birds and Harry smells of monkey," Rose said while shrugging.

Gabrielle frowned with a nod. "Well, I am a veela and Harry is human, so that's not exactly inaccurate, is it?" she asked thoughtfully.

"Do I smell of monkey?" Rose asked while turning to Kir.

"Reptile," he answered to her surprise.

"I think that's you," she said while the snake looked surprised like he wasn't sure before he looked like he would have shrugged if he had shoulders. Rose laughed and scratched him under the chin.

"I wish I had fingers," Kir said to her surprise. "Fingers look like they would be useful. If you ever find some magic so I can grow some hands, give me a shout. I asked Harry, and he said I'm a magical snake, so I should become an animagus, and I haven't had any luck turning into a human, so I don't think it works like that."

Rose burst out laughing with Ginny while June was giggling and Gabrielle pouted more as she stood. "Can someone translate?" Gabrielle asked hopefully as she wanted in on the joke. Therefore, June while still giggling told Gabrielle what Kir said and the small veela rolled her eyes. "Its not unheard of. There are lots of legends of animals taking on human form from all over the world, and if magical humans can turn into animals…?" she shrugged. "You should keep it up, and maybe, someday, it will work, so be more human about it. Humans can be very stubborn," Gabrielle said while petting the snake on the head before grabbing June's hand and pulling her from the room with a simple: 'come on' to Rose and Ginny.

"On evaluation, I think I like the strange bird girl!" Kir said with a nod while Rose and Ginny laughed with him this time and left the room following after the younger girls. "You must teach her parseltongue!" he added which somehow caused them to laugh more while he could only roll his dark eyes at them.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow, Subscribe, Favourite, and bookmark.
> 
> https://www.minds.com/myrddinmacleod/  
> https://twitter.com/MyrddinMacLeod  
> https://www.facebook.com/MyrddinMacLeod  
> https://www.instagram.com/myrddinmacleod/  
> https://gab.com/MyrddinMacLeod  
> https://www.bitchute.com/channel/UjIvgHSvqYed/  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC9MrCw-qpJf_UJsyCyUO8cA


End file.
